Acts of Love
by samsolace
Summary: Derek loves Meredith with all his heart and soul! Filled with love, romance, sex, sweetness, healing, forgiveness, everything we Merek fans haven't gotten from S3. Mostly in S3, 1 ch in prom. Adding to GA's S3 and changing some Merek unfriendly details.
1. Aftermath

_**This story starts at the end of season 2. It will be weaving in and out of season 3. My goal was not to replace S3 but to fill in or change some of the frustrating gaps for myself and maybe for you. I've needed more between Meredith and Derek than GA has given us. The first chapter is the story of Meredith's night after she left Derek and Finn.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. This is just for fun.**_

**Acts of Love **

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

_Seattle Grace Physician's parking lot after the hospital's prom:_

Meredith lifted the sparkly skirt of her prom dress and rushed into the cold, dark parking lot. Where were they, broken Izzie and her strange honor guard, Alex and George? Oh God, was she too late? She ran quickly down the first row and felt the cold air swirl across her naked bottom.

She gasped and couldn't help remembering Derek, his surgeon's hands frantically sweeping down her back, his hot mouth plundering hers, his insistent body hard and throbbing with pent up need. The liquid rush between her thighs brought her to a staggering halt. Her body relived the exquisite thrill of sheathing Derek's penetration as he thrust to the hilt and pumped hard.

Meredith gasped and defensively wrapped her arms over her pebbled nipples. _I made love to Derek,_ she thought, _It didn't really happen did it?_

"Yes," her body purred, "it did."

_No... _Derek_ made love to me. No... _we_ made love. _Married_ Derek had sex with me... _porny in an exam room at the prom!_ The dirty ex-mistress isn't an ex any more. Oh God, what does this mean?_ Meredith's mind whirled. Guilt and shock tumbled with satisfaction and hope.

The icy ocean wind whipped around Seattle Grace's surgical wing and chilled Meredith to the bone. It snapped her back to the very real dilemma of how she was going to get home, to Izzie. Izzie needed _her_ this time, not George. Meredith shook her head and swallowed back a resurgence of the tears that had burned down her face as she watched beautiful princess Izzie shatter over her prince's dead body. Taking a deep breath, Meredith deliberately pushed the frenzied whirlpool of Meredith and Derek into the background of her heart once more and focused on Iz.

Meredith knew mind shattering pain. She knew pain that never let up. She knew creeping, paralyzing, hopeless pain. Whatever, she was the Baskin-Robbins of pain. George wasn't. Meredith recalled how George had buckled under the relatively minor pain of her rejection of him as a lover. Some tiny, shadowy part of Mer felt contempt for his weakness. She loved George like a brother, she did, but she didn't trust him to be strong enough to help Izzie now. For all Meredith's delicate fragility of body, her will to survive and carry on through darkness was massive. Hadn't she been doing just that since she was four? Meredith needed to be there for Izzie as one survivor for another.

Yet her purse, street clothes and keys were all in her locker inside. Meredith didn't want to go back into the hospital to run the gauntlet of Finn's expectant look and Derek's smoldering gaze, let alone Addison's superior sneer or Bailey's eagle eye one more time. She sighed and squared her shoulders as she realized she had no other choice.

As Meredith reluctantly turned and started back, her eyes wandered over her own car parked haphazardly in the second row. With a spurt of derisive laughter, she quickly ran forward and scrabbled under her car's right front wheel well for her emergency key. She slid thankfully into the driver's seat and headed home, giving a heartfelt cheer when comforting heat finally started pouring from the vents alleviating some of her interior as well as exterior shakiness.

Meredith pulled into her mother's driveway (even after all this time it still wasn't hers) and sighed with relief. She'd made it home safely by concentrating fiercely on traffic rather than letting her thoughts ping-pong between Derek's deep kisses filling her mouth and Izzie lying broken over Denny. Meredith slid from her car and noticed Alex's classic convertible pulled to the curb. She was glad he was still there. Alex's world weary jackass pose had been completely gone tonight when Iz had needed him. It was odd, really, but Alex actually made a good friend.

Meredith stepped into her mother's house and heard the soft murmur of voices in the kitchen.

"Uh, Iz... Izzie... don't you want to... uh... well... drink your tea... or eat... or change... or go lie down ... or something?" George bumbled along, patting Izzie's beautiful bare shoulder. Izzie stared dazedly at the floor.

"Like you're helping, baby boy." Alex sneered.

"Shut up, Alex." George flared.

"Izzie, I'll prescribe a sedative if you need one. Hell, I'll even go to a pharmacy for you, if you want. It might be the only way you'll get any rest." Alex offered.

"Rest, Alex, is that what I'm supposed to do now?" Izzie finally looked up at them. Meredith gasped at her ravaged face. Izzie's burned out black eyes shifted to look blankly at Meredith in the doorway. Meredith's heart ached for her. "Meredith."

"Meredith, it's dark now, all dark everywhere. My insides hurt. The light is gone... dead. I don't feel anything... I don't know anything." Izzie said in a young voice. She brushed a shaking hand over her face.

"I know, Iz. You're going to get through this, Izzie, you are. The light isn't dead, it is just hidden right now, that's all. I'm here for you... we all are. Let's go upstairs now. You're exhausted... you need your bed." Mer helped Izzie to her feet and glanced at Alex and George.

"C'mon then," George led the way upstairs. Alex and Meredith gently led Izzie between them up the stairs behind him. Izzie, still in her princess pink ball gown and Grecian hairstyle, moved in near slow motion, as if every fiber in her body ached.

Izzie simply lay down on top of her comforter and closed her eyes. George started to speak but Meredith quickly shook her head at him. Alex slipped Izzie's shoes off her feet and then reached under her gown to strip her pantyhose down her legs.

"Alex!" gasped George, outraged.

But, Meredith shook her head again. She pulled a thick, old fashioned Dresden Plate quilt from the quilt rack at the bottom of Izzie's bed and gently covered her. Izzie's face was ashen and her lips trembled. Meredith knew that all she probably wanted now was to be left alone, but they couldn't let that happen. Not yet. She gestured Alex and George into the hall.

"We need to take turns watching her," she said. They both nodded and Alex crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll take first watch tonight," he said. "I have work tomorrow so I'll help now."

"I'm on duty tomorrow too," George said, "So I'll take tomorrow night. Mer, you and Cristina have tomorrow off work. You get day shift with Izzie."

"Okay, call me if you need me, Alex." He nodded.

George and Meredith watched from the hallway as Alex simply stripped to his black, fitted boxers and slid onto Izzie's bed gathering her into a loose spoon. He pulled the quilt over himself and held his Iz to his strong heart. As much as he hated that loser with a weak heart he would have never wished this pain on his happy, beautiful girl. His throat worked at the memory of her sobs against his neck. He turned his face into the curve of her shoulder and closed his eyes wearily.

George shut off the light and closed the door. Meredith and George stared at each other in a kind of delayed shock. Tentatively, Meredith opened her arms to George. Abruptly stepping forward he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They swayed, tears quietly streaming down their faces. Shared grief for Izzie washed away the last of the hurt between them.

"Okay, goodnight then." George awkwardly turned into his room.

Meredith brushed her teeth and cleansed and moisturized her face in record time. She stepped out of her strappy high heels and let her gown pool onto her bedroom floor. She unclipped her bra and stood naked in the dark. It all came flooding back then. She dove into bed.

Derek's eyes... his deep blue eyes mesmerizing her, lighting a fire in her, making love to her... over his wife's shoulder. Oh no, oh God. She felt again the deep throbbing rhythm of the music. She felt a man's hard arms and body enclosing her slight feminine form, brushing her breasts with his chest, while they swayed together to the sound.

Then, there was no escape from Derek taking command of her, heart and soul, from across the dance floor with a single look. His single-minded intensity easily dominated and breached every defense her heart had managed to build in the months since he had broken it. Meredith blushed again as she remembered the pool of fire that formed in her belly as she drowned in Derek's stare.

Finn, sweet gentle Finn, didn't matter. Addison meant nothing in that moment. Where once she was an insurmountable roadblock, now she faded into insignificance. Some instinct made Mer run, run from the dominant male animal who would once more claim her as his own, brooking no other male near her.

It wasn't fair. Derek had been hateful and angry with her for weeks. He'd called her a whore. They'd had their "it's over between us" fight on the staircase. He'd chosen Addison. He'd never said he loved her, Meredith. In fact, he'd lied to her in the first place about his wife.

Meredith had a right to her own life. After years of scary and damaged, she wanted to be happy. Finn was so handsome in a well-cut tux and crisp white shirt. She liked Finn. She felt comfortable and she was beginning to see a future with him. She was almost ready to take him as her lover.

But no! Derek was jealous of Finn! He wouldn't release his grip on her heart. Even though Derek wasn't free himself, he had claimed her back tonight as his lover, his woman, his own. Who was she kidding? She'd never stopped loving Derek, not for a minute. Their explosive union tonight was the result of months of foreplay, in the elevator, in the linen closet, on the stairways, every where, every time they saw each other. Neither could resist the other.

Meredith groaned and caressed a hand over a pillow the way she'd stroked Derek's black curls. His hair was thick, warm silk between her fingers. McDreamy's hair was so perfect. She sighed.

"Oh Derek," Meredith whispered to the dark, "I still love you."

Hot tears suddenly scalded her face again.

"I'm so afraid I'll never stop loving you. What's going to happen between us now?"

Mer pressed her palm to her chest to ease the lonely ache, "Ow! Stupid man with your stupid man parts."

Meredith giggled a little wildly at her own silliness. Then she froze. The hall bathroom door creaked as someone slowly eased it open. Meredith pulled a tomato red bathrobe on and followed Izzie into the small "conference room," as Cristina liked to call it. Izzie had just flushed and was automatically washing her hands.

"Mer, what's supposed to happen now?" Izzie spoke in her new tear drenched voice. Meredith shivered and looked away.

"I mean I'll never see Denny again. He told me before all this," she vaguely waved her hand, "that he arranged for his body to be shipped back to family in Tennessee if he didn't make it. I guess a fiancée of an hour doesn't have any say. My Denny is cold... so cold...alone...gone."

She didn't cry. The pain was too much for that simple relief.

"They're cutting him again, Meredith. One last time, they're cutting him and I can't be there. He's all alone," her chest heaved as she struggled for breath. "They're cutting his heart out... cutting my heart out. He's going to be buried without a heart."

"Oh, Iz, stop, that's not true," Meredith murmured. She knew there would be an autopsy on Denny's body and sometimes organs weren't restored, "I'm here with you."

Izzie slowly sank to the floor and bowed her head. She was a bent stem sitting in a pool of pink, like an upside down flower. Her capable hands rested listlessly in her lap. Meredith couldn't bear the sight. Izzie's hands were always busy --- baking, knitting, doctoring. She curled on the floor next to Izzie, letting their legs touch, and then she just breathed.

Time slid by slowly until hours had passed. Alex poked his head in once, grunted, and went back to bed. Blessed numbness covered both girls and they drifted in and out of sleep, lying on the bathroom floor. It was strangely calm.

But Meredith couldn't stay. She needed to do something as a gift for Izzie. A final honoring of Denny, a man she'd grown to deeply respect after a forty-eight hour shift of taking care of him with the Nazi. She knew what to do now.

Meredith eased away from Izzie and shakily stood. Wow, the bathroom floor was still as hard as the last time she'd sat there all night.

_Of course it helped that she wasn't throwing up this time_, she thought wryly.

Meredith pulled on warm jeans and then layered a soft green sweater over a dark green long-sleeved undershirt. She ducked into Izzie's room and took Izzie's white gold class ring. Then she headed for Seattle Grace.

Meredith felt like a million years had passed but her watch said no. It was only just after one a.m. She quickly walked the familiar path to the intern locker rooms. The surgical wing was hushed and dimmed for night. She was tired but the quiet time with Izzie had rested her enough to do what was needed now. Besides, the first thing any surgical intern learned was how to do without sleep.

She pulled fresh scrubs over her dark green undershirt, flipped her soft honey blond hair into a pony tail, clipped all intern gear to her waistband and pockets, and headed for the morgue. Meredith guessed that the Chief would have ordered an immediate autopsy given the unusual circumstances around Denny's transplant. She peeked through several doors until she saw Dr. Yarber performing an autopsy. Hesitantly, she pushed open the door.

Dr. Yarber was a beautiful, rounded woman of about fifty with the gentlest eyes Meredith had ever seen. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate, unblemished by even a single wrinkle. Her movements were calm and unhurried. She spoke softly into her shoulder micro-recorder at each step of her work. Her assistant, Dr. Ogawa, was weighing organs in a tray.

"Dr. Yarber," Meredith said from the doorway, "I'm Dr. Grey, from surgical. You probably don't remember, but we met at a seminar last month."

"Yes, Dr. Grey, of course I remember Ellis Grey's daughter." she smiled behind her face shield as if it was an ordinary occurrence to be interrupted from an autopsy by an intern at 1:30 in the morning.

_Come to think of it, it might be, how would I know?_

"What may I do for you, Dr. Grey?"

"I was wondering, ma'am, that is..." Meredith stammered, "If that is Denny Duquette's body?"

The Nazi, Dr. Bailey, would have already ripped her to shreds by now for her temerity, but Dr. Yarber just blinked and calmly replied, "Yes, I am almost done here. Then Dr. Ogawa will repack the organs and close. The family has requested that we not incinerate the organs as is customary."

"Dr. Yarber, I know it is unusual, but may I please assist Dr. Ogawa? I would be very grateful to have this opportunity."

Dr. Yarber and Dr. Ogawa simply looked at her. Meredith felt weighed and measured inside and out. That's what forensic pathologists did after all, she supposed. "Did you know Mr. Duquette, Dr. Grey?"

"Yes," Mer said softly. She bravely raised her chin and met their eyes. This was for Izzie, broken Izzie.

"Mmm, well come in. Lee, please help our young friend suit up."

Over two hours later Meredith stood taking minute sutures down the Y cut in Denny's chest. She'd already reinserted Denny's heart as best she could. She'd stitched it meticulously in place. Meredith had carefully pieced his inner muscles back together exactly with surgical skill and was now closing his skin. She'd ignored Dr. Ogawa's repeated comments that a dead man need not be closed with the precision of a live surgical patient. This had been Denny, after all. Izzie loved him. Each suture Meredith placed would be placed with love and care. Ogawa had finally shrugged and left to catch up on paperwork in his small office. Everyone knew surgical interns were nuts.

"Denny, Izzie loved you with all her heart. You know that, right?" Meredith rambled softly to Denny in her musical voice, "She's going to miss you every day. The world is all dark and empty for her without you. I live in darkness, Denny. I've been so sad for so long. But Derek and Mom and my father are all still alive. Not... dead... like you. Gone forever..."

"I'm with you through this procedure, Denny. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but Dr. Yarber took good care of you, I know..."

"When Derek left me for his perfect, tall, leggy, secret wife," Meredith tasted bitterness at the words and hastily looked back at Denny's still face, "Sorry, Denny. When Derek left me, I was broken. I'm not broken any more, Denny. Well, it was a setback or step forward or something, earlier at the prom with Derek, granted, but my point is that Izzie will heal. She will. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. Bailey's interns, I mean."

"Please, Denny, you told me before that you believe in heaven. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're there. I don't know. But, Denny, if you are there... maybe you could... like... well, be a guardian angel. For Izzie. Yeah."

"The Chief and Bailey have to let her back in the program. She's a surgeon. Surgery can't die on the same day as you, Denny. You get that, right? What would I have done without surgery since Derek and... you know, got back together? I'd have gone crazy for sure, well okay, I am a little crazy, but you know what I mean."

"Anyway, Denny, this is Izzie's medical school class ring." Meredith gently slid it onto his little finger. "I know you wanted to give her your ring, but you didn't have the chance, so I thought she could give you her ring instead." Meredith wrapped surgical tape around the ring and the finger so no one would remove it. Then she wrote a tag for his finger instructing the mortician to leave the ring on.

Meredith knew she could quickly hose off his body... but no. She gently soaped and rinsed Denny's body with warm water and told him everything she knew about Izzie at the same time. She carefully brushed a tiny vial of perfume over his heart in lieu of oil. When she was finished she pressed her hands in the small of her back and arched back. She smiled as she remembered seeing Ellis stretching this way after coming home from a long surgery.

"Sorry it was flowers instead of something more manly, like sandalwood, but it was all I had in my locker. Bye, Denny, I would have liked to have known you better." Meredith turned, pulling off the face shield, and came to a horrified stop. Not five feet away Dr. Bailey stood with arms crossed, glaring. Dr. Yarber smiled serenely next to her, a full eight inches taller.

"I told you all was well, Miranda. Dr. Grey did an exemplary job helping us. In fact, she has a career in plastics if this is the normal quality of her sutures and patience." She nodded with certainty.

"Thank you, Velma, I'll take it from here." Bailey growled, never once taking her gimlet glare off Meredith.

Bailey held the door and barked at Meredith, "Get out here, now!"

"Dr. Bailey..."

"No speaking! Are you not on restriction, Grey? No surgery, Grey. No patients. What made you think you could get away with this? You are risking permanent morgue assignment. Do you like it down here that much?! Well?!"

"Dr. Bailey, Izzie... she's broken...grievy... she couldn't be here for Denny. I had to take her place. Don't you see, strangers shouldn't take care of Denny's body. Izzie loved him. If it were Der...," Meredith stumbled to a halt and stared at the floor, twisting her hands together. She waited for the ax to fall.

"Okay, Grey, go home. Dr. Yarber gave you permission, so I'll abide by it. And I do get it. Just this once Grey, you get a free pass. Just this once."

Meredith stared disbelievingly into the tiny Nazi's beautiful, soft eyes.

"Well! Why are you still standing here, Grey! Go home!!"

Meredith turned and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Behind her the Nazi chuckled wickedly.

"You have a good one there, Miranda." Velma said, "Any doctor who treats the dead with that much humanity and care will treat the living with greatness."

"We'll see," harrumphed Bailey grumpily.

**  
**


	2. Derek's Decision

_**I wanted to start here again for Derek. He's harder for me to get than Meredith, but he deserves his POV told. For all the men out there, I hope I got the guy thing right. This is Derekcentric.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_  
**  
**

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 2: Derek's Decision**

_An exam room at the hospital's prom:_

Derek let himself drown in her scent, intoxicated by warm woman and flowers. Meredith passionately flung her honey blond head back over his arm yielding completely to him. Derek kissed his way along her surprisingly deep cleavage up her long luscious throat. She softly moaned and threaded her fingers through his thick, black curls as he swept his tongue over every delicate, secret hollow.

He felt fiercely strong, his blood bubbling with excitement, as he lifted his girl up. She clutched his shoulders, mindless with need. He balanced her on the exam table and pulled her legs to his waist. Something inside him had snapped. After months of teasing, forbidden foreplay Derek reached under Meredith's flirty dress and slid off her silky, black panties. He stuffed them carelessly into the pocket of his tux, and then shrugged out of his coat, dropping it to the floor.

Derek stepped firmly into the notch of her legs, letting her feel his intense desire. He couldn't help smiling as he eagerly kissed her again, his mouth utterly demanding. He drank deep from her honeyed mouth. The more he took, the more he wanted. He was never going to have his fill, never.

_Meredith... Meredith...mine...yes...finally mine. _

The sense of rightness was overwhelming. Even in quivering need he was aware of something inside of him healing and relaxing, as if the world was finally right again.

His body strained for hers, huge and hard, throbbing in time with his hammering heart as he finally unzipped. Derek's heart looked out of his eyes and pierced Meredith's soul with sweetness.

_I love you. I've always loved you. Oh, baby, I've missed you_.

Her alabaster skin flushed pink with excitement and her breath panted raspingly in her throat. Her beautiful green eyes were glazed over and her lips kept forming his name... _Derek... Derek._

She rocked forward a little while he tightened his buttocks and pushed forward and it was done. The long drought was over. He couldn't help groaning deep in his chest. His amazingly strong surgeon's hands gripped her small hips, lifting her up and then plunging her down hard while he thrust up to meet her. Exquisite explosions of heat raced up his spine, his body tightening and hardening more than he thought possible.

Meredith's legs locked tightly around his waist. Her slim hands frantically caressed down his back and demanded more, more.

_My girl is flexible_, the delighted thought floated somewhere in the back of his blank mind.

Meredith met and matched his need. She held nothing back. She'd never held back. For someone who had suffered so much pain in life she was surprisingly free and generous sexually. She opened every door and let him gorge his starving body as well as his heart and soul.

Somehow he managed to keep a thread of control. Kissing her deeply, he laid her back across the table and followed her down. His weight pressed into her and she went wild. He maintained a steady, plunging rhythm while watching her beautiful face flush and her green eyes flash. Without warning Meredith's body convulsed strongly and her lips opened to scream her release. Derek swallowed her screams while he let his tongue caress her satin bottom lip.

_Now,_ he thought _now_.

He surrendered to the male animal inside. He held his woman locked in place and forcefully filled her with his long held desire. He slumped boneless and gently laid his face against hers. Derek floated peacefully in Meredith's arms.

The room grew still and time seemed to hold it's breath. They kissed softly, sweetly. Derek stroked long, flowing curls from her face. He trailed the back of his fingers across her dewy, satin cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her ear.

Meredith tried to draw a deep breath and couldn't. She pressed her palm gently to his chest.

"Derek, you have to move, you're too heavy."

Reluctantly, Derek lifted himself off her and stepped back. He couldn't make himself stop touching her though. He helped her to her feet and brushed his palms lovingly up and down her arms. Panic and guilt were building in Meredith's eyes. His own were filling with a dozen questions. He needed to define where they stood. Reality was seeping in and time was speeding up.

"Get dressed! Hurry!" She pulled away from him and gasped.

Derek turned to pick up his coat and heard Meredith pull a handful of tissues free. He adjusted his clothes and watched Meredith straighten up and toss her hair back. Everything was different now. Everything.

"What does this mean?" he said.

"Uh, I had panties on, black," said Meredith frantically, ignoring him.

Derek shrugged his coat on.

"Do you see them?" Meredith desperately scanned the floor under the table.

"Meredith...," Derek tucked his shirt in his pants and repeated, "what does this mean?"

"Help me look for them," she jerked her gown and tried to close the back, "and fix your tie!"

"Meredith," He took her by the elbow, caught her eyes and insisted, "what does this mean?"

They both jumped as the door opened and Callie Torres poked her head in the room. She took in _everything_ with a single flashing glance. Their private time bubble dissolved.

She said something to Meredith about Izzie Stevens. Derek turned his back and pulled up his zipper. He buckled his belt and faced Torres again while still adjusting his tie. Meredith threw a distraught look at him and then rushed away. Dr. Torres gave one last incredulous, accusing look at him and then ran after her.

Derek's hands fell to his sides and he slumped against the exam table. The scent of their union was still heavy on the air. He breathed it in.

_Damn, I just had sex with Meredith... no, I just made love to Meredith... no,_ we _made love. Meredith was as demanding as me. _

He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out her impossibly tiny panties. They were lacy, and silky, and girly and he'd kept them. Suddenly he grinned with a devilish glint in his eyes.

He let himself revel in the deep relief of his body. He knew he should be sorry or guilty or ashamed, but the truth was, he wasn't. He wouldn't have chosen this. He would rather have done things in the right order. But, this didn't feel wrong.

It was mixed up and backwards, but every time he'd been with Addison instead of Meredith over the last five months he had felt like he was cheating on Meredith. He realized he'd made the wrong choice because of a sense of duty. By trying to do the right thing, he'd done utterly the wrong thing.

His marriage to Addison was over. Most of the time he merely felt a mixture of annoyance and heavy indifference toward her. He didn't want to touch her and the sex was bad. Irrationally, he had found himself disliking the sound of her name and the tone of her voice. True, over the last few months, he had felt flashes of the old admiration for her as a doctor. They'd also somehow managed to heal most of the wounds sustained when he caught her with Mark. But, mostly, she bored him. She wasn't fun or challenging or dark enough. What had she screamed at him? She wasn't Meredith Grey. Well, he wanted Meredith Grey.

Okay, step by step, he was going to fix the mess he'd made of his life. He was going to figure it out. A brain surgeon should be able to cut through all the tangled brambles. He swallowed a laugh at himself; he had training after all. Regardless of Addison, regardless of Finn, regardless of his own stupidity, Meredith was his.


	3. Derek Loves Meredith

**_This is the story of what happened after Derek told Meredith he loved her and what happened after Izzie got up off the bathroom floor._**

****_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_**  
**

**Acts Of Love **

**Chapter 3: Derek loves Meredith**

_Meredith's kitchen, twenty-four hours later:_

"I'm in love with you." Derek's beautiful smile dawned over his face, "I've been in love with you for... ever."

Joy and a little uncertainty danced through him as he _finally_ said the words out loud.

"I'm a little late...," he hesitated, "I know I'm a little late in telling you that. I just... I just want you to take your time. You know."

"Take all the time you need, because you have a choice to make, and when I had a choice to make, I chose wrong," he admitted painfully.

Derek's heart ached as he watched his pretty girl's luminous green eyes glisten with tears, "Goodnight."

He turned to go.

"Derek..." Meredith breathed, overwhelmed, "I... Derek...Derek, stay."

"Meredith, I know you need..." Derek started.

"Maybe... I... we... need to talk," she implored. A fragile hope shimmered in her voice.

Callie's sweet, teasing laugh and George's response interrupted and caused them both to sigh and look down.

"George, you must be hungry. Let me make you a plate. There's still plenty. I cooked for the _shiva_," Callie came to an abrupt halt three steps in the kitchen, finally noticing Derek and Meredith. She paused and with scarcely a lost beat said, "Dr. Shepherd, you too. You were in quarantine with George."

"Yes, please sit. I'll pour you a glass of wine. George, milk, right?" the girls bustled around the kitchen, the momentary discomfort dispelled by mutual consent.

Derek shrugged out of his coat and settled at the table. He accepted the crisp Cabernet from Meredith with a sexy smile and a teasing wink. She had good taste in wine. He idly thought about a trip to the wine country when she was officially his. Meredith set a tumbler of milk on the table for O'Malley and Derek hid his amusement in his wine glass.

He knew he should go. He had to talk to Addison, but he couldn't resist the chance to spend a few more minutes with his pretty girl. Besides, from the delicious smell of Callie's home cooking she was a great cook. With his intense job and high metabolism he was always hungry.

The front door slammed and Alex Karev called out, "Hey, where is everybody? Sorry I'm late, but that satanic vagina-mender, the she-Shepherd, had me..." Karev's complaints trailed away as he sauntered into the kitchen and spotted Derek. Callie, Meredith and George were frozen in place.

"Sir," he nodded to Shepherd, "Smells great. What's for dinner?"

He dropped his coat and overnight bag on the floor and pulled out a chair between O'Malley and Shepherd. He looked expectantly at Callie with no sign of embarrassment. "_Satanic vagina-mender, the she-Shepherd?"_ _Well I guess I've said a similar thing a time or two myself,_ Derek acknowledged to himself. Derek wanted to laugh, but knew he shouldn't. Callie served full plates to all three men.

"What's _shiva_?" George hastily reached for a topic and Derek looked up curiously, "You said you cooked for _shiva_, what's that?"

"We're sitting _shiva_ for Denny, George," Meredith set an opened, long neck beer in front of Alex. He took a long pull and almost groaned in pleasure at its icy sting. He waved a salute at Mer with the bottle.

_Damn, this is good,_ Alex thought, eating quickly, _O'Malley's a lucky bastard,_ _Callie's hot and can cook_.

"Cristina told us about it. It's Jewish," Meredith brushed her long, silky hair out of her eyes.

Derek stood and shifted his chair next to Callie, who was snuggled so close to George she was almost in his lap. He caught Meredith by the wrist, gently tugging her to the seat. He calmly brought in another chair for himself from the hall and resumed eating.

Alex exchanged a swift speculative look with George, and then narrowed his eyes as he glanced back and forth between a shyly silent Meredith (perching between Callie and Derek) and an impassive head of neurosurgery. Meredith was unconsciously stroking the wrist Shepherd had touched.

_Whoa, dude._

Before Alex could poke that anthill with a stick, Cristina tiredly slumped into the room. She paused a second, mildly surprised at the full house, and then dragged a stool between Alex and Shepherd.

_Wait, what is McDreamy doing here,_ she silently asked Meredith. Alex grinned and looked expectant.

_Not now,_ Mer's genie in a bottle eyes flashed.

_Mer! You and McDreamy sittin' in a tree..._

_Not now!_

_Aw, _Alex whined.

_Shut up, Alex, _demanded both girls in unison.

"But Izzie's Catholic. Is it _shiva_ if she's Catholic?" Everyone's eyes rolled at George's cluelessness. Even Derek, who hadn't spoken intern in years had followed that exchange.

"Wine, Cristina?" Meredith offered, "How's Izzie?"

"Of course it's _shiva_. I do _shiva_," Cristina answered George, shook her head no at the wine and went on, "Izzie is still on the bathroom floor... what, it's been a full day now, but she's asking for you, Mer. She might be ready to get up. Anyway, I'm tired and I need to see Burke. I'm headed in to Grace."

Cristina flashed Derek a "hurt her again and I'll borrow ortho-chick's entire set of surgical saws" warning look and split.

"Cristina, tell Burke I hope he's feeling better," Meredith called after her.

"Izzie is lying on the bathroom floor? She's been lying there since last night?" questioned Derek a little sharply. He looked for answers between Meredith and Callie. Suddenly everyone was aware that an attending, their boss, was in the house.

"It's fine, Derek, it's _shiva," _ Meredith hastily said, "There's not going to be a funeral for Denny, and Izzie needed to say goodbye. We've been with her all day. I have to go up to her now, Derek. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Walk me to the door, Meredith?" Derek nodded to Callie, "Thank you for dinner, Dr. Torres."

Silence pooled behind them as Derek took Meredith's elbow and eased her out of the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder and guided Meredith outside to her front stoop.

"Derek..."

Derek simply leaned down and covered her open lips in a soft kiss while he slid his hands over her small bottom.

"Mm, you taste good. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," he squeezed her teasingly and quickly drove away.

Meredith rubbed a hand over her bottom, blushing furiously, and turned around. Three faces were pressed against the glass peering out at her.

"Stop it, you guys!"

"Meredith... uh ... you and Shepherd?... again? Was his hand on your... uh, isn't he married?"

"Shut up, George!" Meredith pushed past and ran up the stairs to Izzie.

_The hall bathroom in Meredith's house a short time later:_

Izzie pressed her hand to the bathroom floor and rose. Meredith extended a firm helping hand and Izzie reached for it. They stood for a moment resolutely looking into each others eyes.

Izzie turned to the side, raised her arm out of the way and said, "I'm ready."

Meredith nodded and pulled down the rumpled ball gown's zipper. Izzie's side was slowly exposed. Her hair was a solid mass of tangles and her lips were still colorless. Meredith lifted the bodice from Izzie's body and gently tugged the pink mass off over Izzie's head. Mer gently set the dress aside as if it were wounded.

Izzie stood numbly, staring straight ahead. She unclasped her strapless bra and dropped it on the floor. Izzie shifted uncomfortably as Meredith helped her untie the voluminous petticoats and laid them over the dead dress. Beautiful Izzie stepped unselfconsciously out of the last of her undergarments. Her face remained tragically serene.

Meredith offered her hand again and helped Iz sit in the full bathtub. The water was comfortingly warm and soapy on her chilled skin. Izzie sighed and lay back.

Meredith lit flowery candles and laid out plush blue towels. She covered the floor with a soft mat for Izzie's bare feet. The silence in the little room was different now. Resignation and acceptance was seeping through Izzie's whole being along with the heat from the bath.

_She's stopped fighting death,_ Meredith thought.

Mer turned out the lights and quietly left the room. Alex leaned nonchalantly against the wall and George paced anxiously up and down. Meredith heard Callie cleaning the kitchen down below.

"So...?"

"Guys, she's out of the dress and in the tub. We're over the hump. Alex, go home and get some sleep, okay? It's George's turn tonight," Meredith touched Alex's back to gently urge him towards the stairs.

"You okay, Mer? I mean, Shepherd..." Alex smiled crookedly.

"I'm okay. Don't worry," she reassured him.

With a last glance at the bathroom door Alex left.

"If I'm going to stay with Izzie tonight I need to speak to Callie now," George hurried after Alex.

Meredith quietly entered the bathroom and knelt next to the bath. She gently laved Izzie's hand and arm. Izzie could do this for herself, but her heart was still so raw. Taking care of herself was too hard, so she let Meredith help her.

_Last night I did this for Denny,_ Meredith thought. _Last night I made sure Denny's body was okay. Now it's Izzie's turn._

She finished bathing Izzie and then took her hair down. While Mer carefully shampooed and conditioned Izzie's hair, she thought about telling Izzie what she'd done. No, Izzie needed rest now, not more upheaval.

_Every thing's going to be okay,_ Meredith told Izzie silently.

_Every thing's going to be okay,_ she told herself.


	4. Meredith's a Butterfly

_**In this chapter please imagine a few weeks of time between Sloane's arrival at SGH and Meredith's appendectomy, allowing a few extra weeks to date the guys. If Meredith is going to date two gorgeous doctors then let's have some fun, I say.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything affiliated with it. This is just for fun.**_

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 4: Meredith's a Butterfly**

Dr. Mark Sloane needed a cappuccino. He needed one now. He spied his favorite intern to torture, Alex Karev, pushing through a set of doors on the right. Sloane stepped inside, swung around a set of tall lockers and smashed into Alex standing stock still staring, along with about six other interns.

"Damn it, Karev..." Sloane's mouth fell open. He came to instant male readiness.

Cristina rounded the row of intern lockers from the opposite side and uttered a shocked laugh, "Wow! Big game hunting tonight, Mer?"

Meredith was wildly sexy in matching black and bronze plunge push up bra, string thong, ruffled garter belt, sheer black silk stockings and three inch patent Lucite Prada heels. Startled, she turned, inadvertently giving everyone the front view. Tiny champaign diamonds set in a bronzed gold danced in her navel and ears, around her right ankle and over two fingers.

"Now that, gentlemen," drawled Sloane, the plastic surgeon, in wicked appreciation, "would be fun to exercise my skills on, both professionally and personally." He whistled long and low.

The pack of thunderstruck men drew Cristina's eye. "Hey, you're gawking! No gawking in the locker room! Mind your own business! Move along, move along!"

Mark and Alex just grinned as Cristina routed the others. They took up almost identical poses leaning against the lockers on either side of the center bench. Neither man took his eye off Mer for a moment.

Meredith arched her brows at them, giving them her flirtatious half-smile, a little flattered, "...What? ...No big deal. I'm getting ready for a date. The date. You know... Give me some space."

"No." Mark's grin turned devilish, "Karev is my student. We're studying female anatomy, right Karev?"

"Yeah, right." Alex affirmed solemnly, "I wouldn't miss this for surgery, Grey."

"The date? The first big McDreamy date?" Cristina asked. She opened her locker and swiftly started changing into street clothes. She completely ignored both men.

Meredith glanced away and then nodded, "Derek isn't telling me much. I know we're going somewhere special for dinner tonight. I've also packed for an extended four day weekend trip." Excitement and anxiety vibrated in her voice.

Meredith's delicate face was exquisitely made up for evening. Her porcelain complexion was flawless and enhanced by sheer shimmering powder over her cheekbones. Her lips were outlined perfectly in bronze and then filled with an unusual coral bronze lip blush.

But, it was her eyes that made her magnificent. Their long upward tilt was lined in liquid black and then shadowed in a molten metal coppery bronze. Her thick, long lashes were brushed even fuller and longer with a grey-black mascara. Expertly shaped and darkened brows provided a frame. But, all anyone really saw were enormous, brilliantly green eyes, luminous with beauty and fun. A fragile happiness made her glow.

"I don't want to look like a dumb intern or an overworked slave tonight," Meredith paused, "Come to think of it, aren't those the same thing? ... Anyway, just once I want Derek to see me as all woman." Meredith glanced into the mirror a little uncertainly.

"Trust me, no mistake there," said Alex dryly, "Good thing you're a surgeon, genie eyes, so you can help put his tongue back in after he gets a load of you."

Mark and Cristina laughed in agreement.

"Thanks, Alex."

Meredith's hair was scooped away from her face in a dark gold mass of long curls. It had volume it never seemed to have when she was working. She'd securely pinned it on one side with coppery bronze hair clips, allowing it to tumble softly over her shoulders.

Ignoring her peanut gallery, Meredith opened a tiny crystal vial and smoothed custom blended French _parfum_ over her pulse points and between her surprisingly full breasts. As an afterthought she touched the silky inside of both knees. Appreciative groans followed.

"Don't two highly talented surgeons have something better to do than harass me?" said Meredith, exasperated.

Their sexy boy smiles just widened. Sloane's perfect white teeth gleamed behind his closely groomed beard. Karev's face of chiseled perfection tilted just so. Oh yeah, McSteamy and Evil Spawn were in the house.

Meredith opened a Givenchy dress bag and reverently lifted out one of her only _haute couture_ gowns. Like the _parfum_, she'd bought it in Paris. She carefully adjusted the French concoction over her body avoiding disturbing her hair and makeup.

_This is an amazing amount of work,_ she thought, _even my nails are done. _But, after months of misery and angst, Meredith needed to go all out. Her battered heart yearned for her McDreamy to sweep her back into their special world. Derek loved her. Finn loved her. (When was the last time anyone had genuinely loved her?) The sexy fun of playing with two gorgeous men who actually _loved_ her already had her self-confidence climbing steadily up from the all time low of miserable, diseased, dirty ex-mistress. Her smile reached from her heart to her eyes and even infected Cristina with happy thoughts.

Annoyed, Cristina snapped, "Mer, it is just a date. Who knows how many other wives he has hidden in closets on both coasts, or when he'll dump you next? And McVet is a _vet_, he's nothing."

Meredith stopped. With long experience, gained from her mother, she took the unexpected blow with only a slight flinch. All the air went out of the room. Happiness evaporated into nothing. The pain of her usual world bloomed ugly brick-red flowers in her gut. She sat down jerkily on the hard bench.

Shocked, everyone spoke at once.

"I've seen bare-knuckle street fighters with more mercy than you, Yang," Alex put a protective hand on Mer's delicately rounded shoulder.

"Yang, why practice with a ten blade when your tongue is sharper," bit out Sloane.

"Meredith, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to happy you and it scares me. I... I... I don't trust Shepherd, and Burke... his hand... he was shot!" Cristina hastily tried to apologize.

Meredith nodded, but wouldn't look up.

_Every thing's going to be okay. Every thing's going to be okay. Every thing's going to be okay. _The little mantra she'd used almost every night of her childhood chanted in her head.

_I am me, Meredith Grey, and I am happy. No one can take that from me._

"Get used to it, Cristina. I am. Getting used to happiness, I mean." Meredith brushed Alex's hand with her soft cheek in a sweet gesture of gratitude. Alex and Meredith had a lovely, unusual relationship that each valued, but that neither wanted to discuss.

Meredith stood up, smiled as brightly as she could and motioned for the tall plastic surgeon to lean down for a brief, thank you buss on the cheek. They too shared an unusual connection based on their mutual dirty mistress survival club. Mark let his fingertips graze her skin in the hollow just above her collar bone. Meredith shivered and remembered that Derek loved to lick and kiss that same hollow.

"You're stunning, Meredith. If I weren't trying to get back into my sort of brother's good graces _and_ if I weren't here to convince Addison to come home to New York, I'd give Derek a run for his money." His eyes danced suggestively. He was Mark.

"Thank you, I think."

Meredith lightly swirled in front of the mirror. Her French gown screamed expensive chic in every line. Its deceptive simplicity suited her petite frame. The fabric was an unusual combination of semi-sheer and opaque black with encrusted metal threads of bronze. A light cloud of French scent made Meredith feel sophisticated. She picked up her Prada clutch, black with a coppery bronze clasp, and filled it with i.d., cash, credit card, a key, lip blush, tiny cell phone, teeny tiny pocket knife with a half inch blade, two tissues and three condoms. She looked up.

"What?" Her peanut gallery was back to staring amusedly at her. This time her smile was genuine, "I think I'm ready."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Alex licked his well cut lips.

"I'm meeting Derek in the lobby. Wish me luck, Cristina," Meredith _could_ stand alone but would rather stand with her friend.

In a rare burst of physical affection, Cristina brushed Mer's arm and said, "All luck, all joy, all love, Meredith." Tears shone in her almond eyes for a single moment and then were blinked away.

Meredith lightly swayed from the locker room, her clutch in one hand and her bronze wrap in the other. She walked through surgical past several nurses' stations. She smiled glowingly at Olivia and Tyler. Tyler's neck whiplashed in a double take. Whispers followed her.

She thought about Derek, who _loved_ her! He'd loved her for... ever. He was single! She was meeting him in the hospital without shame or sneaking. Her smile intensified, her ethereal beauty intensified. Just as sadness, grief and pain could dim Meredith into homeliness so love, ecstasy and happiness could illuminate her into a _faerie_ queen.

She was oblivious to the stunned nurses, technicians, patients and doctors (including Drs. Webber, O'Malley, Montgomery, Bailey and Yarber) that she left in her sensual wake. Drs. Sloane, Karev and Yang had followed at a slight distance to watch the fun. The three were grinning at Meredith's sensation like proud parents whose baby was winning a baby contest.

Derek leaned against the main nurses' station giving last minute instructions to his two sixth year neurosurgery residents before heading to the lobby. He was dressed in an extraordinarily well-tailored Versace suit. It's color was such a deep, deep blue it looked black when he was still. Blue highlights subtly shimmered when he moved. It was perfectly suited to his tall, lean build and midnight blue eyes. Italian hand-made shoes, silk tie with sapphire studded tie clip, and a blue silk hand-embroidered handkerchief completed the look.

_Oh... my ... God. He is scrumptious. He's dreamy. _The pit of Meredith's stomach dropped away. Meredith giggled at the silly thought of telling a nurse to find it for her _stat_.

At the bubbly sound Derek looked up. Meredith did a happy little pirouette, showing off her dress. His eyes literally lit up. He was gorgeous of course. His black curls were cut a little shorter on the sides, similar to his style when Meredith had first met him, and carefully combed smooth. Two adorable, errant curls brushed his forehead. Derek's face softened into outright love. Three young nurses gasped longingly and were scolded by Nurse Debbie.

Derek's glorious, envy of the gods, smile dawned at the sight of his sexy, beautiful Meredith. His whole being responded to her tempting presence, every cell felt alert, and every sense heightened. They stood gazing at each other for an eternity, hiding nothing anymore. Derek's soul connection to this petite _faerie_ girl shown through his intense liquid look. He couldn't even see anyone else.

Meredith surrendered to her heart. She was with her dreamy lover again. He was standing so easily and sexily in front of her. Her chin dropped a little and she coyly looked at him from under her impossibly long lashes. Her smile became a flirtatious invitation to play, to enjoy, to revel. His eyes danced with hers, immersed in sunlit joy.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Diagonal to them, Addison Montgomery dropped the charts in her hands and grabbed the nearest support, Miranda Bailey. O'Malley offered an arm on her other side. Sloane, Karev, and Yang were in voice range, all three quieter now that they saw Addison's ripping pain.

"What... Is _that_ Grey?...," Addison was incredulous.

"Yeah, when she's happy," said George wistfully.

"Dr. Montgomery...," started Bailey.

"No, look at them Miranda. Look," Addison gulped, "at my husband."

"Ex," reminded Mark.

Derek opened his arms and Meredith flew into them like a frozen outsider to a blazing fire. Derek laughed and murmured for her ear alone what he felt about her backless, partially transparent dress. Naked emotion shone out of his face.

"Whatever," dismissed Addison, gasping again at the look on Derek's face. Had he ever looked at her that way? "Were they like this before?"

"Yeah, very lovey-dovey, Izzie and I lost a lot of sleep," George started inadvisedly. Addison paled.

"O'Malley!" snapped Bailey.

Derek let his fingertips explore Mer's delicate spine. Meredith's lips parted with a sudden sexual anticipation. He nuzzled his favorite fragrant hollow in her throat and inhaled.

"We have reservations, my beautiful girl. Are you ready to go?" At Meredith's nod Shepherd gathered her under his arm.

"Is this what was there? What I broke when I came here? I didn't know." Addison painfully demanded of the interns gathered around her.

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery, you knew they dated... they were just at a ... kind of ... diving in place, when you showed up," tried Cristina cautiously.

"That ... was a miracle," Addison's voice broke, her heart sore, "... it was love that I just saw on Derek's face. It never went away. It never ... died. If anything, it got stronger, this whole time we've been together."

Meredith pulled free a little so that she could dance on the air beside Derek as they walked. He held her hand and was charmed by her youthful friskiness. He guided her down the stairs and pressed teasing kisses to her face whenever she looked up. They swept out into Seattle's clear night.

"No wonder people here have never really accepted me. I've been so lonely," the interns shifted uncomfortably, even as Addison's face hardened, "I was his wife, the best there is in my surgical specialty, I should have had the advantage over a slutty, little first year intern," Addison said musingly to herself, her momentary vulnerability gone, her lip curled in its commonplace sneer.

The air chilled. Even Bailey's eyes switched from warm sympathy for Addison's very real pain to a nasty glare at her snotty, upper crust, cruelty. Mark's eyebrow arched and his lips quirked. He took two steps back giving plenty of room.

Addison looked around and realized what she had said and to whom. She'd already complained long and loud to Derek's sisters, Kathleen and Nancy, using the same words.

_The slutty little intern's friends. That was a mistake._

"If you are lonely, then it is because of stuff like this," Alex stated, "First you're okay and easy and then suddenly you're Satan's whore. Meredith Grey is never Satan's whore. And lady, who wants to learn your crappy specialty anyway."

Before Bailey could splutter anything, Karev was out of there. Cristina slunk away. O'Malley ducked and scrambled down the hall. Bailey marched with aplomb on the center stripe to her next patient. Addison turned to Mark and let his arms wrap around her in comfort.

_I didn't mean it like it sounded,_ she thought. She was just miserable and jealous. She snorted. Like Meredith Grey had been.

_Well that changed, maybe I can too,_ she thought, seeing again the miracle look on Derek's face and the beautiful girl beside him. Mark hugged her closer and murmured gently to her. Addison laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.


	5. Reunion: The Mile High Club

**Meredith and Derek on a four day date. All the reunion sex and love and romance that I got tired of waiting for, so I wrote it myself.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. This is for fun.**

**Acts of Love  
**

Chapter 5: Reunion: The Mile High Club

Derek had chosen a five star fusion cuisine restaurant for dinner. The food was a sophisticated blend of the fresh, diverse Northwestern cuisine and bright Asian flavors. It was very peculiar to Seattle and was one of the things Derek loved in the city. Their elegant table was set in the curve of a huge bowed plate glass window overlooking the sound. The moon and stars gleamed over the dark waves.

Meredith gazed out over the spectacular view and smiled. Derek smiled too, content to sit back and enjoy Meredith's quiet bliss. He tasted the unique combination of initial sweetness and then lingering spice from his five spice duck roasted in honey-citrus glaze. He watched as Meredith expertly used her intricately carved chopsticks to take a small bite of sea scallop.

He was intrigued by Meredith's interesting combination of talents and traits. He realized he really knew very little about her history.

"You're adept with those, Meredith. Did you just pick it up?"

"No, the first housekeeper I can remember in my mother's house, here in Seattle, was an old Japanese immigrant. I was a baby. She taught me many things, including how to eat with sticks." Meredith's smile was fond but also tinged with sadness.

Derek noticed that Meredith had once again referred to her childhood home as "her mother's house". The house she lived in now with Izzie and George was also called "her mother's house". Meredith always spoke as if she had no true place there.

"What happened to her, Meredith?" Derek watched her face carefully.

"She died when I was about three and a half or four. It's funny, I've always had very strong, clear memories of her. My first words were in Japanese."

_She loved that old woman,_ Derek thought. _And she lost her so young._

Meredith looked up at him a little sadly, candlelight glowing in her eyes, and offered sea scallop to his lips. He held her eyes and deliberately closed his mouth over the succulent white flesh.

"Mm mm, what else may I taste?" he dropped his eyes to her lovely breasts and licked his lips naughtily to change her mood. Besides, he liked looking at her shadowed cleavage playing peek-a-boo under semi-sheer fabric.

"Mm mm, let's see." Meredith playfully slid closer around the table and began to feed delicious tidbits to her guy off her chopsticks in between offering his hot mouth her cheek, her temple, her jawline, the corner of her mouth, the side of her neck. Meredith loved to flirt.

He picked up his own set of chopsticks and tried returning the favor. In sheer self-defense at first, Meredith covered her whole chest and lap with the restaurant's crisp black linen napkins. But, with a neurosurgeon's skill and competitiveness Derek had the chopsticks mastered quickly, much to her amusement.

They laughed more than either had laughed in months. They chatted inconsequentially about Seattle, New York and Boston, avoiding any mention of Grace, surgery, or the last five months. She let him feed her more than she normally ate, just to enjoy him.

She gasped when he finally grasped her stubborn little chin in his palm and turned her mouth firmly into his. His tongue and hers dueled in spicy sweetness with each other. They separated a fraction and breathed each other's breath, brushing lips with tiny soft movements. Her eyes met his stare from inches away. Her heart turned over.

A discreet "_uh mm"_ from their patient and extremely professional waiter and his assistant had them sitting back while their table was cleared. He elegantly served their coffee and dessert; an airy and delicious green tea tiramisu accompanied by a light mango sauce. Meredith groaned, then cleaned her plate with delicate greed.

Derek was glad to see her eat so easily. He knew that work and emotional stress caused her belly to hurt sometimes, so she didn't eat well when the stress was highest. He remembered a few times when he'd had to gently rub her tummy in the middle of the night so she could sleep peacefully.

"Derek, thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful, and this restaurant is just fantastic. And the view! I never would have come here on my own. It's been so long since I've been a person, you know? Internship." Meredith shrugged.

"I do know," Derek shook his head ruefully at memories of his own internship, "Addison and I ..." he stopped.

_Oh, way to go, Derek. Mention the ex on your first date with your girl! _Derek berated himself. He glanced through his lashes at her to see how much damage there was.

Meredith's stomach shifted uneasily at the mention of Derek's former wife. Some part of her had been waiting for this moment. Derek and Addison had eleven years together as husband and wife. That would always be the truth. At some point they had loved each other enough to pledge their troth. They had been happy together. For Derek and Meredith's relationship to have a chance they needed to be able to talk about what and who was important from their pasts --- even if it was barely recent past.

"Go on, Addison and you...?" she lifted her chin bravely.

"Went through very difficult internships too," he finished, "Are you ready to go?"

Derek signed his gold card receipt, leaving an extremely generous tip in honor of his own early days as a waiter struggling to get through college, then stood and held Meredith's chair. As she stood he held her bronze wrap and draped it carefully over her shoulders. Then he brushed a gentle apologetic hand over her arm and smiled sweetly.

_Oh, mister, I bet you always got your way with that smile. Any woman would melt like butter for it._

They walked through the beautiful, clear night to his car, a brand new silver BMW. They both inhaled the new car smell, glanced at each other, and laughed. Derek quickly and competently drove to a private airfield where a surprisingly large Gulf Stream jet waited.

"Derek? What... we're at an airport? Where are we going?" Meredith asked in surprised delight.

"I thought we'd go to Napa Valley for a wine tasting tour," he smiled, "There's still time to cancel if you don't like my idea."

"Oh, I love it!" Meredith usually hated surprises, but this was the exception, "A private jet?"

"I successfully removed a brain tumor from the only son of a software multi-millionaire a few months ago. He offered me his jet whenever I wanted it," he grinned boyishly, pleased with himself.

They were ushered aboard the jet like royalty. Baggage was handled with a minimum of fuss. They refused offers of champaign, chocolates and strawberries, but enjoyed the sensual aroma of them.

Finally Derek requested privacy and he and his beautiful girl were alone in a sumptuous suite a mile high. He pulled her petite body into his lap and snuggled her close. She noticed that his eyes were beginning to take on a sexy, slumberous male intensity. He took a condom from his pocket and set it in easy reach. Meredith stretched and arched a little in his arms, rubbing sensually against him. She trailed her sensitive fingertips over his face and squirmed her bottom against the evidence of his desire in his lap.

Derek loosened his tie and pulled it off. Derek dealt with cuff links and buttons while never once taking his smoldering, midnight blue gaze from her. Meredith indulged herself. She nuzzled into the side of his warm neck, tangling her hands in his thick silky hair. She brushed her lips softly over his pulse point, and then licked. Derek closed his eyes and lay his head back exposing more of his throat to her tender tongue. His hands closed over her plump little bottom and took control of rocking her gently back and forth.

Meredith was dripping with heat. She slid from his lap and erotically pulled her gown over her head. She dropped it to the side and waited, her eyes enormous and misty.

She was beautiful in her Parisian gown, but now she was transformed into a wildly hot sex kitten. Her expression was passionate and confident. She knew good sex. Diamonds sparkles hinted at things to come. Her skin was translucent white contrasting unbearably with black lingerie shot with bronze. Her hosiery belt was a cute ruffle of black around slim hips and across plump cheeks. Derek's mouth went dry looking at her legs in thigh high silk stockings.

Derek's mind filled with a passionate red haze and his penis turned to steel. He stood, stepped out of his remaining clothes and carelessly tossed them away. He reached for her, but she was quicker. Her hands were up and down his back delighting in smooth skin over lean, hard muscles. Her mouth was kissing and licking his chest, following the line of dark, curly hair that arrowed down the center of his belly. She was in continuous motion letting his arousal rub her soft belly, plumped up breasts and tender throat until finally she dipped her head and took him into her exquisite mouth. Derek groaned out loud. The sensation of her tugging mouth could easily finish it for him.

_Oh my God, I missed this. Meredith always gives so much during sex._

Meredith licked and nibbled delightedly, alternating with pulling him deeply into her mouth and sucking hard. It had been so long and she'd missed loving him like this. Fantasies were no replacement for the real thing. She wrapped her hands around his body and kneaded the muscular flesh of his buttocks. Her soft hair caressed his thighs heightening all sensation. Derek watched his girl ease her mouth up and down his rock hard shaft until he feared for his control. He gently eased her away, loving her protests that she wasn't done. This was a fabulous appetizer but he had other ideas for the main course. He drew her up into his arms and kissed her hard plunging his tongue where his body had just been. She sucked at his tongue, willing to accept the substitute for the moment. He turned Meredith and pushed her gently to the cabin's queen-sized bed. It was covered in a super soft furry throw. Derek laid her face down. Her body was undulating involuntarily against the fur.

"Derek," she pleaded, looking over her shoulder. He made her wait while he panted and slowly took in the view of Meredith showcased in sexy hose and lingerie. He even liked her feet expensively clad in heels. He couldn't get any hotter. He tore the condom open and used it.

He mounted her, bracing one hand on the bed and filling the other with her soft breast. Meredith was up on her knees, reaching back to guide him. He pressed past initial resistance into hot, wet heaven. She gasped open mouthed against the fur.

Derek found his rhythm and deepened his stroke, pumping hard for his pleasure and hers. He caressed her soft tummy and brushed curious fingers over her belly button piercing. He dipped his fingers lower and with a neurosurgeon's knowledge found and pleasured her tiny knot of nerves.

Meredith pushed back against her lover, making mewling sounds in her throat. Her body undulated and arched. She rubbed her palms over the soft texture under her body. Her nipples tightened and hot thrills pulsed in waves from her vagina to her heated brain. Derek deepened and quickened his thrust. Suddenly, she screamed her release into the throw.

Derek changed his angle slightly and drove harder and harder into her. She screamed his name desperately while her second release jerked through her system. Derek finally let his own pleasure explode. Ecstasy stamped his face. He thrust twice more, gently and then collapsed over her back flattening them both to the bed. After a short moment of stunned pleasure Derek slid back, making sure to keep the prophylactic in place. He disposed of it and wiped off before settling more comfortably over his petite _faerie_ girl, slightly to the side, so his weight didn't crush her. She moaned and pressed back into his warm, hard length.

Waves of time washed gently over them, until Meredith started chuckling with delight.

"What?" Derek smiled at the sound.

"I love sex. I love that you love me. And Derek, I love you."

Womanly tears suddenly poured down her face. She turned to her side to face him and blindly snuggled her face against his chest. She did love him. She trusted him or she wouldn't be with him now. But, the part of her that had risked everything and lost before, shuddered at the words. It was still wounded and lost, like a little child who didn't understand why it was beaten.

"Aw,... aw ..., I love you, I love you," Derek crooned against her hair. He held her comfortingly to his heart and caressed her back gently. His own eyes stung a little when he realized why she cried.

She quieted and smiled through the left over tears and makeup. "I need to clean up, and I want to change, okay?"

"Sure, the powder room is there. I'll change into something else too."

Derek dressed in soft, worn jeans that hugged his thighs, showing off long lean quads, and a black silk long-sleeved thermal turtleneck. His feet were still bare. He lounged half sitting, half lying on the bed with one knee drawn up and his foot planted firmly on the furry throw. He calmly watched the powder room door and knew it was time.

Meredith creamed her face and lectured herself sternly on her lack of self-confidence. She moisturized and did a quick, light makeup. Her hair had somehow survived a little better than the rest of her. She took the bronze clips out and ruffled her hair into a loose, messy, fashionable tumble. She pulled soft grey microfiber pants over her long legs and a deep purple camisole over her breasts. Her nipples were clearly outlined against the soft cotton. Four provocative inches of tummy and belly jewelry were displayed. Her feet were bare except for her painted toes. She looked at herself in the mirror and pressed her legs together as another small orgasmic aftershock tingled through her system. Oh my. Time to go out there again. Her whole body felt relaxed and vibrant and glowing.

Meredith walked out and immediately stopped. Derek was truly the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. Her mouth watered. She let her eyes wander and her thoughts show on her face. He shook his head.

"Meredith, come here," he held out his hand. She almost floated to him, eager to touch him again.

He drew her into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "We need to talk."

"I should have said this to you before. I know that sometimes I'm late. Meredith, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I chose wrong. I'm sorry I put all of us, you, me, and Addison, through hell. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Meredith looked down, hiding her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back to you a free man, before making love to you again. But, I'm not sorry we made love." he paused.

"Most of all, Meredith, I'm sorry I was so cruel to you over George and Finn. I was a jerk. I just got so jealous. I didn't have the right, I know, but Meredith, you're mine, no matter what."

"Derek..."

"No Meredith, wait. I'm sorry I said what I did, for calling you names. Your sensuality and sexuality are two of your most beautiful traits. I'm sorry I denigrated them... I'm ... glad you had people there for you when I couldn't be," he forced himself to say it.

"Derek... Finn ... Finn and I ... we never .. we never slept together, ...alright, ... I had a couple of sleep overs, but we never _slept_ together. We didn't have sex," she stumbled incoherently.

"What...?" he began.

"And George, no, I never _made love_ to him. That's one of the reasons he got so mad. He knew, he had heard us ... you and me ... Derek, he entered me, yes, but it was terrible and I froze, I tried... but I couldn't, I wanted him off, I panicked, I couldn't breathe, I cried, ... he yelled ...he left ... he slammed the door. I was so sad. I was ashamed," she hung her head.

Derek felt stunned. Meredith, his hot confident sex kitten, had been badly injured. Women were so vulnerable during sex. How had everyone seen the injury to George and missed the wounds to Meredith? How had he judged her so wrongly, so harshly?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every thing," Derek felt humbled, "Please forgive me. I was so wrong so many times."

Meredith wordlessly wrapped her arms around her handsome Derek and forgave him.

_**I'd love to hear from you, even if the story is complete. sam**_


	6. Reunion: Wine Country

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to give me feedback. I value every comment enormously! sam_  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Acts of Love  
**

Chapter 6: Reunion 2: Wine Country

They landed at a private airport near the Napa Valley, a beautiful region in northern California famous for their wines. It was very late and both Derek and Meredith were deliciously tired. They had dozed together in their comfortable bed on the jet, but were now needing to really sleep --- especially Meredith, who had only managed a brief fifteen hours of sleep in the last seventy-two. Internship was grueling.

Meredith pulled a low cut V-neck angora sweater over her camisole. It's deep blue purple made her eyes look blue. It also pointed up the blue circles forming under her eyes. She yawned daintily and stretched.

Derek had repacked for both of them. He let their helpful crew handle all the baggage details. He ushered his pretty girl to a waiting limousine. The driver, a short solid man with a mild Italian accent, held their door.

"Welcome to Napa Valley, Dr. Shepherd. And Miss," he nodded politely.

"This is Dr. Grey, Luigi." Meredith mustered a small smile. Derek handed Meredith into the long car and then ducked in next to her. They made themselves comfortable. Meredith lay her head on Derek's shoulder and absently petted his silk covered chest. She felt his crisp hair and warm, hard muscle through the resilient cloth.

He waved and the car smoothly accelerated.

"Oh Derek," she laughed tiredly.

"Mm?" he inquired.

"I feel like Cinderella getting into her pumpkin coach. Is this all going to disappear tomorrow?" she searched his features.

"I'm no Prince Charming, so I think it is safe to say, this limo will not be turning into a gourd of any kind tomorrow." Derek's dry response made her wrinkle her nose at him. It also made her feel safe again.

Quiet softly settled around them and Meredith slid down to rest her dark honey head on his lap. She curled on the long seat unable to resist sleep. Derek covered her with his leather bomber jacket and rested with his eyes closed. Deep peace filled his heart.

Soon, they pulled into the exclusive hotel he had chosen. Derek registered and then went back to the car to ease a boneless Meredith out of the limo. She was on her feet, standing, yet sleeping. Derek half laughed and half groaned. The only thing that would really wake her now was the sound of her intern pager. Everything else would be completely excluded as unimportant from her tired brain. Lord, he remembered those days.

"We're here, pretty girl. Come on."

"Okay," Eyes closed she talked and walked in her sleep.

Derek undressed her to her fragrant skin and slid her between the sheets of their enormous bed. Piles of soft pillows mounded under and all around her. She rolled and shifted and sighed, like a petite cat circling for comfort, until she came to just the right place for a night of uninterrupted sleep and then she was gone.

Derek watched her in utter amusement. She hadn't opened her eyes once. He stripped to his skin and settled into their bed. He turned on his side, breathed in his fragrant girl, and whispered, "Sweet dreams," and then guy-like was embarrassed by his own sentiment. He sank into sleep.

They slept till noon the next day. Derek, clad only in his jeans of the night before, shaved, then brushed his teeth while repeatedly casting eyes at Meredith. She was huffily waking up, twisting and turning. The devil was riding him hard. With a wicked glint in his eyes he suddenly raced across their room and pounced on his girl, startling a scream from her.

"DEREK! Stop! No... mm mm... bad boy," she finally purred her reprimand.

Meredith's bad boy was on all fours above her kissing every inch of her face, throat, hand, chest, upper breasts, any uncovered part he could reach.

"Mm mm, has anyone ever told you, Dr. Grey, that served with coffee you could become the next breakfast taste sensation?" his voice was serious, but his expression was pure tease.

"No," she drawled teasingly in return, "has anyone ever told you, Dr. Shepherd, that you and a great movie star bear a striking resemblance?"

He shook his head, playing along.

"Yeah, King Kong!" she laughed and screamed when he lightheartedly pounced again in punishment.

He rolled her out of bed and gave her a quick slap on her bottom. "Get dressed woman, the day is wasting."

"Ow! Okay, okay, sheesh, mister, keep your pants on," then her expression turned all naughty girl as she eyed his carelessly unsnapped waistband and zipper stopped one inch below, exposing a very sexy little vee of furry skin pointing at parts below, "On second thought..."

He pointed sternly to the shower, every inch dominant, and then grinned.

Meredith showered in their unbelievably beautiful and functional designer bathroom. She luxuriated in the four overhead spray nozzles and the two full length vertical sprays mounted in the wall. The last of her exhaustion poured down the drain as she lathered herself in her lightly flower scented body wash. She tilted her head back, eyes closed, and soaped her hair with shampoo from the same line.

A beatific smile stole over her face as strong masculine fingers took over massaging her scalp. She shifted and rinsed, the sprays stimulating differently now that a dominant male shared her space.

"This time, let me finish," she murmured with love in her sultry green eyes as she knelt between his legs.

He spread his legs, held her head, closed his eyes, and exulted in the wonders of her mouth. She closed her lips over his maleness while he was still only semi hard. She loved feeling the texture of him change rapidly to iron hard as she rubbed her tongue over his broad tip and suckled him. She gently caressed his hair roughened thighs with both hands, rubbing up and down, even as her head bobbed up and down, completely filling her mouth. His legs trembled as his testicles tightened. Her mouth felt so good Derek's tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth. His breath came in harsh gasps. He involuntarily twisted a hand in her hair and held her tight, her mouth locked on his hot, hard penis. Meredith's loving mouth crumpled all his resistance to letting go too early. The shower sprays and her tugging mouth combined to bring him to completion at a record pace.

_He tastes like warm, salty rain, mm mm. _

She smiled in sensual satisfaction and turned her face to the spray. She held his penis in her hand caressing it while it gradually softened. Derek smiled and cocked his head at her whimsy. She picked up his shower gel and massaged his hard belly and chest, his long arms and legs, his manly butt and back. Finally she laved his relaxed male organs with gentle, soothing hands.

Derek gave her another one sided, completely charming smile. He knew she loved touching him like this so he simply let her and enjoyed every second. He adjusted the shower nozzles and sat on the convenient shower bench. Meredith shampooed and conditioned his thick hair, taking her time, playing in it with the lather. He stood, pushing curly wet hair back with both hands, and then bent to kiss her. His firm lips closed over hers once, twice, three times.

"It's a good day," he murmured, and slanted his head to catch her mouth in a deeper kiss.

They dressed swiftly because they were both starving. Meredith looked _faerie_ queen ethereal again in a white, lacy springtime sun dress sprigged in tiny leaves of green. The bodice was heart-shaped and supported her breasts, lifting them and creating a mysteriously deep cleft between them. Her lovely back was exposed to the waist. Thin emerald green lace straps tied behind her neck while a matching lace sash defined her petite waist. The skirt flared out over her hips giving her a fuller bottom silhouette.

Flawless diamonds and emeralds sparkled in tiny dangles from her ears. A matching bracelet wrapped twice around one wrist. The sun dress' lacy hem brushed her bare legs just below the knees. She sat on a plush ottoman in their suite's luxurious living room and slid white Manolo Blahnik buckled sandals with two inch heels onto her slim feet.

Derek was sitting by a picture window at their dining table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, while waiting for Meredith. Occasionally he glanced out at the amazing Napa Valley vista of fields and rolling hills and dells, backdropped by mountains. Warm spring sunshine dazzled his eyes. A gentle breeze wafted over him through the open window. The perfect view deepened his relaxation, restored his beleaguered soul. Nature was healing his self-inflicted wounds.

"Okay, I'm ready," Meredith stood shyly in front of him. It always intrigued him that she could be so hidden and shy outside of bed when she was the opposite in bed. She tilted her head and surveyed him from under long thick lashes.

His black curls had dried a little unruly today and several curls framed his forehead and temples. He'd donned casual stone grey slacks and a short-sleeved pearl grey linen button-up shirt. His collar lay open. Meredith undid one more button at his throat and smoothed his collar back. His fragrance was exotic, spicy and male, something from Calvin Klein, she thought.

They strolled to the hotel's patio dining area and shared crisp fresh salad with baby greens, oven-roasted crab croquettes, and the sommelier's suggested wine choice. The air was soft and clean and scented with green growing things. Everything was so different from the normal hustle and bustle of Seattle Grace. Nothing smelled of disinfectant or soap.

_Not to mention bodily fluids of every type, _the doctor in Meredith thought.

Derek strolled with Meredith through the hotel's extensive gardens. The bright red berries of the last of the nandinas complimented the masses of flame orange star-shaped narcissus. Roses flourished everywhere they looked, in every color, some miniature, most full sized. Derek inhaled deeply, then realized why the garden smelled so familiar. It was Meredith's preferred daily scent. His belly tightened in sensual pleasure.

Another couple strolled past, the man forcibly reminding Derek of George O'Malley. Last night Meredith had cried again after she had told him about George. He felt in an odd way that her raw inner wounds from that night were very slightly similar to rape wounds. He had not had the heart to pursue it then. He wanted to know more about what had happened between George and Meredith so that he could help her, but he wasn't quite sure how to broach the topic.

"Meredith, will you do something for me?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation.

"It'll be difficult for you, but I'd like you to try, okay?"

"Okay," she looked at him innocently. He almost couldn't go on.

"Meredith, last night you told me something about what happened that night with George. I'd like us to share more. You're still hurt somehow, so maybe it would help if someone who loves you, promises not to judge you, listens to your _whole_ story. Don't leave anything out. Tell me why you still hurt so much, my _faerie_ girl," his amazing blue eyes were bottomless pits of love and sympathy.

"Derek," she took a deep breath and bravely took a risk, "I was crushed when you left me ... When you didn't pick me. When you didn't choose me ... When you didn't love me. My world was so dark ... and hard ... and cold. I had difficulty eating. I couldn't sleep --- an intern who couldn't sleep! Imagine! I looked like death, I know. The whole hospital thought I was a joke. My so-called friends knew I was a joke. The silly little first year intern getting what she deserved after screwing an attending," he wordlessly shook his head.

"You and your perfect wife were everywhere. You looked happy, like you didn't miss me at all," he frowned at the bitterness in her voice.

"Meredith..."

"No, don't speak, or I won't be able to ..." she stumbled. He nodded encouragingly, while his heart wept tears of blood for what he'd done to her.

"Anyway, I was lonely ... the kind of lonely you'd feel if you were stranded in frozen Siberia ...," she looked up at him and gave him the saddest smile he'd ever seen, trying to joke a little about her pain, "and bleeding."

"I tried to anesthetize the hurt with tequila ... at Joe's ... and sex was my tourniquet ... remember Steve?" he ruefully nodded, "There were lots of Steves ... too many. I pretended they were you. Stupid, right? George confronted me. He said that he knew I was missing you, but that there was no filling the Derek Shepherd hole in my heart, by getting drunk and having sex with strangers. He was right. I stopped it. He was a good friend."

The couple had wandered through the lovely gardens to a secluded vine covered white gazebo in the back. They sat on the plush cushions of a white wicker couch. Derek held Meredith's hand and softly brushed his sensitive fingers over the back of it. She seemed chilled so he covered her shoulders in her lacy white shawl. She didn't seem to notice, lost in thought.

"And then, one day I had a patient, a dying heart patient. I helped him record dozens of video hate mails, you remember, we spoke in the records office that day?" Derek nodded again.

"All day I thought about reaching my death bed full of regrets over family and friends, you, my father. ... I thought maybe my father ..." she was trying to be coherent , but it was an emotional struggle, "My father ... left me ... when I was five."

_She said her father left _her_, he didn't leave her mother. And, damn, that was only a year or so after the old Japanese housekeeper died. Oh, baby, I'm sorry. _His eyes welled with emotion.

"It was just before Thanksgiving. Mom never did holidays. She stayed at the hospital. But my father ... He said he'd be back to share turkey with me. We'd eat a whole pie together ... I waited... I was five and I waited. For days and days... endless days... I waited ... I stopped talking. I was five and I had nothing to say. No one would have listened to me anyway. No one asked what I thought or wanted." Meredith paused, a single tear burned a path down her soft face, "Mom moved to Boston. I had to leave the housekeeper who took care of me. She was Thai. I loved her. She'd kept up the chopstick training," she said in a sad, silly aside.

Derek couldn't stand it. Not one more minute. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, protectively bowing his head over her. He rubbed her back, right behind her heart where the ache was most. He touched her cheek with his lips. He held her honey gold head to the hollow of his shoulder, sheltering her as best he could. He instinctively rocked her in his arms.

"My father had once loved me, I think, maybe. He called me Daddy's girl. I remember him reading and singing to me every night ... hugging me ... my mother doesn't like to be touched ... I never saw my father again ... He never called, never wrote, never ... cared." Meredith's voice trailed off sadly.

"I waited and I started wetting the bed. Finally, Mom cured me. She told me that he was never coming back. He didn't want me. He didn't love me. I needed to get over it, be strong, like her. I gave up. I stopped waiting, I stopped wetting the bed, simple," she took a shuddering breath and looked into his beautiful eyes, "Even now, Thanksgiving is a really difficult holiday for me."

She rubbed her face distractedly, "Anyway, the heart patient made me think that I'd reached out to you and lost, but my father... maybe ... he lives in Seattle. I went to see him that night. It was the first time in over twenty years. I thought ... he opened the door. He didn't recognize me, at first. When he did, he didn't want me there. I stood in the dark rain outside and, Derek, he never asked me in. Turns out he has a family. I'm not included. He had nothing to say to me, I was alone, just as I've always been. I had hoped. I hadn't waited, but I had hoped ... I tried like I tried with you and I lost again."

"Oh, Meredith, I don't know what to say, except I'm so sorry we hurt you, both of us."

"I'm okay. Later that night I sat in Joe's watching Mark Sloane," Derek frowned at the name, "wait for Addison to pick him ... choose him ... love him. But, he's a dirty mistress like me. Addison let him sit, waiting in the bar, like you let me sit, waiting in the bar. I kept him company till the bar closed. I couldn't bear leaving him there all alone, waiting!" Meredith was suddenly furious at him. She pulled away and glared. He was guilty for his actions, but he was relieved to see her spunk return. He'd rather see her spitting fire at him than watch her eyes drown in misery over her selfish parents or his stupid actions.

"Watching him brought it all back, Derek, every humiliating, pathetic moment. I left the bar that night dark and twisty, scary and damaged. Take your pick! I went home and there was George. I was beyond sad, beyond lonely, beyond pathetic. There was you and my father and Mark."

"George said it all, Derek! He said he _loved_ me. I hadn't heard that in over a dozen years! He said he'd _always_ be there for me. He said so much I needed to hear. He was warm and present. He kissed me and he's a good kisser, Derek. I thought ...," Meredith's burst of energy faded.

"I thought 'George loves me and George is a great guy. He's my friend.' And maybe I'd overlooked someone right in front of me that I could be with and be happy. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to feel loved. I was so stupid, Derek!" now her anguish turned against herself. She stared down. Her hands pleated her white skirt, lining up tiny green leaves on the fabric precisely.

Derek exhaled. He was almost lightheaded from holding his breath. One more part and then they could move on from this. Lancing and draining the pus from the boil had to happen before it could heal.

"George wanted me to be like I was with you, Derek. He knew how I loved you. He'd heard us so many times through the walls. He's _watched_ me. He wanted to be my McDreamy." Her green eyes were miserable.

"He wanted words from me that I couldn't say. He wanted love that I didn't have. I tried to meet his needs, but I couldn't. Just as I wanted the impossible from him, he wanted the impossible from me." She shook her head slowly back and forth.

"It was awful. He was so frustrating. He was fumbling and talking. My stomach started aching. I tried to tell him no. I tried to tell him we'd made a mistake. But he wasn't listening to me," Meredith panted, trying to keep the harsh words flowing, "He touched me and I cringed. I got so cold. He entered me, but I was so dry, it hurt. I thought if he hurried it would be over quickly and I could get away. He just kept talking. For the first time ever with any man, I felt like a whore, like he was buying and I was selling. I started crying. I was so miserable. I couldn't help it, Derek. He pulled out so hard it hurt. He was yelling something, but he didn't care about me. Not really. He ran away. He left me ... alone."

Meredith was trusting Derek now to an extent she had never trusted anyone. She was laying huge painful nerves bare naked in front of his neurosurgeon's cool gaze.

_Every thing's going to be okay. Every thing's going to be okay._

She never told anyone about her childhood and she certainly hadn't been able to speak openly about the fiasco with George before. No one had bothered to ask her side of things until now. It was time, she would say another of her painful truths.

"George lied, Derek. George didn't love _me_. He wanted some ideal. He didn't want _me_. Just like my father lied, just like _you_ lied. It was all about him, all about my father, all about you. None of you cared about me."

"I know I hurt George too. I know I let things go too far. I tried to use him. I know I was _so_ to blame. I apologized and apologized and _apologized_."

"He wasn't you, Derek. You're my McDreamy." Meredith gave one last gulp and fell silent, looking anywhere but at the man she loved.

**  
**


	7. Reunion: Healing Meredith

**_It is time for Derek to step up for Meredith. Here it is. I know their date is moving slowly, I can't seem to ignore any detail, and the angst of chapter 6 really surprised me. I like happy Merek! _  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. This is for fun only.**_

** Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 7: Reunion 3: Healing Meredith**

_Damage control. Good God, she's wounded everywhere. Some wounds are closing on their own. Some she's tied off and managed to staunch herself. Some are scars. Some are piled one on top of the other. Some are gaping wide open and pouring blood!_

Derek's head was swimming. He looked at Meredith and fell even more deeply in love. He hadn't known that was possible.

She was amazingly courageous. Day to day courageous. He hadn't known exactly what he was asking of her when he opened this subject, but she had. She went ahead anyway and gave him the intimacy he asked for, regardless of the expense to herself. She'd never spoken like this to him before. Never. He valued her trust.

For once, Meredith let him see the black-red roots, not just the ugly, brick-red flowers of her pain, her doubt, her grief, her abandonment, her low self-esteem, her drinking, and her poor sexual choices. She hadn't spared herself, giving him her stark story. He was fiercely glad and proud of Meredith. He wanted, no, he _needed_, true intimacy with her. He didn't want a repetition of the horrible indifference that had developed between himself and Addison. He knew how difficult it was for Meredith to speak when bad things happen.

_I'm an ass. I handled every thing so poorly. No more! Dear God, help me say the right thing._

His mind reeled with questions. How in the world had Meredith survived? How had she mustered the self-confidence to become a physician with no support from anyone? To get into one of the most prestigious surgical programs in the country? How had she developed into a person who could love so deeply and forgive so freely? Where did her sexual and sensual confidence come from? How had she learned to care about others when so few cared for her? What made her the quarterback of Bailey's interns? So much complexity in one little person, on and on his mind whirled.

Derek stood and put both hands out to his girl. Meredith looked at his palms for a moment, hesitating and then lightly, tentatively she placed her hands in his. He drew her up from the wicker couch and looked at her, waiting patiently.

Finally she glanced up and was caught by his warm-hearted, deeply compassionate, absolutely non-judgmental gaze. An icy knot in her stomach melted. She sighed away the breath she'd been holding.

"I love you, Meredith Grey," he wouldn't let her look away, "I finally get how hurt and angry you've been at me. I do. It wasn't just Addison, being separated but not divorced, although that was bad enough. It was Addison showing up just one day after I asked you to trust me. I betrayed the trust you gave me."

Meredith and Derek stared together at the raw truth.

"And, Meredith, I also get how much you must love me, to forgive me and to trust me now. Thank you, thank you for that. And I love every thing about you. I love that you're a surgeon. I love how smart you are. I love your sassy mouth and witty mind. I love your screwy sense of humor."

That brought a slight smile and some color back to her face.

"I love your generosity and spirit. I love that you are so willing to forgive me for being a complete ass. I love that you love dogs. I love how you make love with me. I love how you look in black, thigh-high stockings," he was smiling his envy of the gods, heart stopping smile at her, tears in his eyes. "I love your light and your dark. I even love it when you torment me."

Derek's love was falling like a gentle rain in Meredith's desert. Her thirsty plants and air and earth drank deep and were gradually replenishing.

"You are a lovable person." Meredith walked to the edge of the gazebo and looked out over the plush sunlit gardens and felt the desert bloom inside her. "You think you're not, because your father and your mother were extremely selfish people. That they couldn't love their daughter, an adorable five year old, for God's sake, speaks of their own shriveled hearts and says nothing about you. I feel angry at them for your sake, but I also feel tremendous pity for them that they never knew you. So stupid of them!" His handsome face was full of emotion.

"They lost an enormous treasure. Their daughter is a doctor, a surgeon, someone who saves lives. Any parent with a modicum of heart would be so proud of you. I'm proud of you. You have managed to achieve a tremendous amount in your young life with no help, no support and no love. I admire you. I respect you." Healing tears shimmered in her large eyes. Derek's words salved her heart and soul, healing psychological and emotional lacerations, "Your father is a fool. He is a wastrel of the worst sort. You gave him a second chance that he didn't deserve and he threw it away with both hands."

"But, Meredith, look at the quality of those around you now. Finn, who's a good guy --- damn it, why do you think I was so jealous? --- is willing to fight me for you. He's not backing down. Cristina would go to war for you! She's your sister --- Cristina! --- of all people. George does love you, Meredith, in his own way. Maybe his romanticized blinders have been ripped away from what happened between you, but he would be there for you if you crooked a finger. Because, underneath it all, I imagine George had to do a lot of growing up after what happened. He must have known the cost of his mistakes for you."

Meredith nodded in agreement to that.

"Izzie ... Izzie gets how much you've done for her over the last few weeks. You've been there, steadfast. Izzie would return the favor if you ever needed it. Alex Karev ... there's something between the two of you that is very special, I've noticed. Karev is an ass, no doubt, but around you he is a better man. You twin each other somehow," Derek struggled for words.

"The chief is as proud of you as he would be of his own daughter. Most attendings at Seattle Grace hope you'll choose their specialty because they want you on their team. Do you know how unusual that is for a first year intern? Your patients love you. You are already shaping up to be a great diagnostician. And last, but not least, there's Bailey. She has fearlessly gone to your defense more times than you know. She respects you. And that, from Bailey, is all."

Meredith turned then, unable to assimilate any more. She flew into his arms and let him hold her, rock her, soothe her. Beautiful blooms were everywhere, inside and out. Meredith breathed in Derek's acceptance, and managed to find a matching acceptance within herself. She felt safe.

Meredith reached up unselfconsciously and twined her hands around his neck. She pulled him to her in a starburst of love. Derek gently kissed her soft, pink lips and touched the fullness of her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue requesting entry. She opened her mouth to the magic of her lover, letting him explore her soft mouth, softly rubbing her tongue against his. Meredith loved his warm embrace, his hands kneading her low back. She stroked the silky hair at the nape of his neck.

Their emotional storm was over. They were both a little dazed from processing so much. So he lifted his mouth just out of her reach and teasingly pursed his lips at her. He held her in one arm and tickled her ribs. She gave a surprised giggle and then punched him in the side with a small fist.

"Ow, not fighting fair now, huh?" He tickled a little harder, careful not to hurt his delicate _faerie,_ but wanting her to play and laugh again.

Suddenly, she twirled around and ran lightly out of the gazebo her dress floating around her legs, laughter trailing behind. She felt light and free of some of the heavy burden she'd carried most of her life. He caught her and twirled her around and around, high in his arms, her hands on his shoulders. She arched back, eyes closed, letting the sun shine on her face. He hugged her close.

Later, casually, walking back with his arm around her, Derek flipped open his cell and called their driver, Luigi. Meredith raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing, content to let him lead. He took her to visit the quaint shopping in nearby villages and towns. Most were decorated in twinkling _faerie_ lights strung around every tree and shop. Derek got Meredith to try chocolate ancho chili cookies with hot tea in a charming little _patisserie_. They idly chatted and people-watched. Meredith saw all the covetous looks cast at Derek, from the women all around but felt secure, for once, in his love. They whiled away the rest of the late afternoon and early evening enchanted by all the exceptional choices. The idle down time provided a much needed integration period.

Derek realized Meredith was tired. She was still not caught up on sleep from internship and the heavy emotional processing had worn her down.

"I think we need an early dinner and an early bed tonight. You're exhausted." Derek said.

Meredith agreed, wearily grateful he was considerate of her needs. Derek flipped open his cell and rapidly ordered dinner to be served in their suite. He signaled Luigi and took Meredith home.

Replete from a rather simple meal, Derek sat cross-legged on their deep sofa. Meredith sat sideways to him, bottom in the circle of his legs, with her legs draped over his thigh. Meredith had changed into a tiny, soft white flannel T and white flannel pajama bottoms before dinner. (Nights were still a little too cold for sundresses). A couple inches of tummy peeked out above the low cut jams. Her belly ring wore a tiny gold heart charm. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and snuggled her to him. He felt very calm and sure inside, knowing what to do, in command, the way it was for him in his O.R.

The recessed lighting was very low and misty. Their rooms had become their home, a comfortable place for both. Soft, sexy music provided background, as he nuzzled the side of her face. She shivered and goosebumps covered her arms. He caressed her face with his, lovingly. He breathed hot breath softly into her ear, tracing its curve with the tip of his tongue. She shivered again, arching her neck, inviting his lingering kisses on her nape. His sensitive fingers traced delicate lines over her chest, while the warm palm of his opposite hand held the back of her heart.

When she tried to give as well as get, he said huskily, "This is for you, _faerie_ girl, all you." His barely there fingers brushed first one nipple then the other as his tracery covered her whole chest. She whimpered with need. He shushed her with a soft kiss. Every touch, every sound, every movement was soft and tender. She pushed her hair off her face and laid back against his arm, letting him cradle her. She gazed trustingly up into his deep blue pools of love.

He brought her hand to his mouth and made love to it. Every line, every mound, every finger was kissed and licked and suckled. Meredith watched him, lips parted, nipples hardening, breath sighing. She was whimpering low in her throat.

"Sh," he whispered, "sh," gentling her.

He softly stroked her strip of cute bare belly, letting his fingers draw intricate delicate traceries again. Gradually, taking his time, he worked her T higher up her belly until it bunched under her breasts. He licked his finger and drew wet lines across her tummy. She whimpered aloud as her tummy contracted and rippled in excitement.

She lifted her own T off her breasts, exposing them to his attentions. She dropped the soft shirt to the floor. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast encouragingly. Again his delicate traceries drove her to subtle madness. She turned her face sideways into the wall of his chest closing her lips over his nipple through his shirt.

Finally, he lifted the weight of one plump breast in his palm and closed his hand over it. She gave a muffled yelp against his chest. He smiled gently. His thumb rubbed her nipple into an engorged frenzy. Then he licked his finger and touched it precisely to the center of her nipple and pressed deeply. She screamed and writhed, his sensual girl.

In a soft voice he began crooning to her every thing he planned to do for her that night. She gasped and panted and writhed as he filled her ears with love. He played with her breasts and told her they were beautiful and responsive. He drew delicate traceries over her thighs and legs, always soft, always gentle. He stood, lifting her slight weight easily in his strong arms, talking to her, always talking.

Derek walked into their bedroom and laid his sweetly scented burden on their turned down bed. Derek stripped off his shirt and slacks slowly and stood in charcoal grey boxers, still talking to her about her. Watching her watch him he put both hands to the waist band and slowly drew them off. Oh, he was beautiful.

Finally, he softly said, "Where did O'Malley physically hurt you, Meredith? What part of your beautiful body was hurt? Show me."

She widened her eyes at the question. Every thing was so soft and fluid. Her body was so relaxed and yet stimulated and loved, all at the same time. Somehow, she didn't mind the question, buried in the midst of all his love talk.

She touched her lips and Derek joined her in bed.

"Here? Let's kiss it better." He softly kissed the corner of her mouth. She pouted her bottom lip out and he chuckled and kissed it too, "All better?" she let him baby her and somehow, as silly as it seemed to a hardened adult part of herself, it healed wounds. It stopped old pain. "Where else?"

She hesitantly touched her left ribcage under her breast, "Aw," Derek slid down her body and carefully pressed sweet healing kisses over her side. Meredith watched his black head under her breast. He kept up his soft words of praise the whole time between kisses.

She realized that the talking had at first made her tense. She associated all the talking with George's need to have her stroke his ego that night and her inability to do so. But now, she relaxed, finding herself floating and being soothed by the sound of his voice. Derek asked for nothing for himself. He was deliberately using his voice as another instrument of love, only. Another wound closed.

"Where else?" he asked softly. He knew this would be hardest for her.

She turned her face away in sudden shame, a tear glinting on her eyelash.

"Meredith, please show me, where else are you still hurt?" he said with soft intensity.

She touched a hand briefly to her woman's mound and looked down at him awaiting his reaction.

Derek crooned words of comfort and praise to her. He told her how special that part of her body was. He reminded her of the pleasure they'd shared from the very first day they met. Her soul touched his. He worshiped at the altar of his love for her. And then she believed. She knew her man, her generous, hot man would heal her. She would never have to feel slutty, or bad, or wrong for her brightly burning sexuality again. The words "whore" and "dirty mistress" would be expunged from her being. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes.

She lifted her hips and let him strip the jams off her long legs.

"Let me ...," he whispered, "Let me in. Let me love it better."

He licked deep, slow and soft. She parted her legs and pressed her feet hard into the mattress. She twisted one hand into his black curls and grabbed the headboard with the other. His tongue was heaven itself. She twisted in delight.

"Here? Baby, was it here? Is this where he hurt you?" he asked her. Then he plunged his tongue in and out hotly.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

He kissed it better. Then he moved on to the delectable hidden knot of her sex. She came in great rolling waves of ecstasy. She screamed. He grinned. His Meredith was a screamer.

He donned a condom, slid up her body and poised to enter in full missionary position. He waited until she could give total permission. She met her lover's eyes and whispered, "Yes, Derek, yes."

Her wet body welcomed his with orgasmic spasms and aftershocks. He lay full length and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He loved that. He made love to her then, deeply and passionately, nothing withheld. He pumped slowly at first, then faster and harder. Her body picked up his rhythm and met his half-way. Her arms and legs squeezed him tightly. He made love to her mouth with the same rhythm. All there was in the whole world was Derek making love to his Meredith. They spiraled higher and higher together until the fireworks of orgasm exploded over both of them simultaneously.

They floated back to earth. She was creamy and cushiony and he wanted to lie on top of her, just like this, forever. She groaned and dropped her arms and legs to her sides. He knew to slide out before he lost the prophylactic so he made himself do it. Derek picked Meredith up out of bed and headed for the hot whirlpool bath waiting for them.

Meredith settled back in her McDreamy's arms, warm water bubbling all around them, contentment filling every nook and cranny of her soul, healed.

_**Please send me a review. They keep me going. I'm alone here. They give me ideas. Love the story or hate it, please review it. Thank you.**_


	8. Reunion: The Vineyards

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! Even if you are reading this story when it is already complete I'd still love to hear from you.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Acts of Love**_**  
**_

**Chapter 8: Reunion 4: The Vineyards**

"Cristina, there's a boy in my bed." Meredith said low-voiced into her cell.

"Oh, yeah? What's his name?" Cristina didn't miss a beat.

"Derek, Derek Shepherd." Meredith sat in their living room wrapped in a shortie aqua robe with her legs curled under her.

"Oh man, a last name, you _are_ progressing!" Cristina's voice managed to be both warmly congratulatory and sarcastic at the same time. "So, spill, how is he? In bed I mean? Great reunion sex and all. Does he live up to the McDreamy rep or are we going to have to re-name him? It must have been better than quickie prom sex, right? Right?"

"Cristina!" Meredith protested.

"What? Talk to me. Burke is being impossible. Last night he threw his dirty clothes on the floor. He's in there right now making a mess out of the bathroom I just cleaned." Cristina complained.

"Cristina, you don't clean!" Mer was shocked.

"Yeah, well, we're going through something right now. Burke is turning me into a _wife_!" Cristina spat, "A mopping, scrubbing, dusting _wife!" _Cristina made the four letter word into a _four letter word_.

"Cristina, he was hurt, shot. He needs time..."

"No! I will not develop dish-pan hands. I need my hands for surgery. I am a surgeon!"

"Of _course_ you're a surgeon!" Meredith supported her friend. "I'm just saying..."

"He has to get over it, Mer. Now! Right away." Cristina huffed.

"Cristina..."

"Enough! Enough about him... me... whatever." Cristina grumped, "Where are you and the boy in your bed? What was the big surprise?"

"Derek and I are in Napa Valley, Cristina." Mer said excitedly, "We flew here on a private jet! It was so ... well ... We caught up on sleep yesterday and ... other things. We're going on a wine tasting tour today."

"Okay, not boring. You get your expensive drunk on with Dr. McDreamy and I'll go clean the bathroom again!" her sour disposition wasn't letting up, "How did both of you get four days off in a row, anyway? Oh, wait, Burke is coming out. Gotta go."

"But, Cristina, I wanted to tell you ..." Click.

_Okay..._

Meredith shrugged.

_If she was "dark and twisty" then Cristina was "grumpy and cranky",_ she thought and then laughed under her breath.

Meredith decided to go ahead and get dressed. She wandered into the bedroom and came to a halt with a jerk.

_Oh, the view. Forget the one out the window!_

He was mouthwatering. Derek was stretched diagonally hogging the whole bed. He lay face down with his face turned to the side, black curls tousled, one arm outstretched. The long muscled vee-shaped expanse of his tanned back was naked all the way to the middle of his gorgeous tight butt. Meredith could see the upper swells of both cheeks and the start of the shadowy cleft between. His legs were concealed under the covers. She shook her head in stunned feminine appreciation.

_If only Cristina knew the half of my McDreamy!_ Meredith thought.

She sat next to him on the bed to give him a wake up kiss. She pressed a kiss to his nape and then sensuously nibbled her way down his spine to dangerous territory. He came awake with a sexy smile.

The devil on her shoulder made her remember how he'd awakened her yesterday morning. She grinned evilly. Without warning she gave him a quick, sharp nip on the rump and sprang away whooping gleefully.

He was out of bed in a heart beat chasing her around their suite. He caught her and then pretended he couldn't hold her so she'd race around the furniture again. They played tag, darting to the left and then to the right, dodging sofas and chairs and tables, until the little moth brushed his flame one time too many. She gave a laughing, breathless shriek, when he nabbed her. He wrestled her down to the plush carpet and punished her severely for the abuse to his posterior. He nuzzled his sharp overnight beard all over her sensitive face and neck while giving her quick kisses.

"Derek! ... Aaah! ... No... Derek ... please ... aaah! ... Derek! Don't be so mean!" She was giggling so hard she could hardly plead for mercy.

"Okay, Dr. Grey, say you're sorry for assaulting a poor sleeping doctor's gluteus maximus. I want sincerity and humility, make it good," he looked arrogantly down his long nose at her, every inch the head of neurosurgery.

"Oh, Dr. Shepherd, suh," Meredith, batting her innocent baby greens and speaking in a sugary Gone With the Wind accent, said, "Ah do declare ah have been no lady this day. Puhleez, fuhgive me, suh, do."

She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help giggling.

"Dr. Grey, I do not believe you understand the gravity of the situation!" he shook his head at her. Laughing at her, he drew her to her feet to give her a real good morning kiss.

Last night had been intense for him, for them both. He hadn't been sure what her mood would be this morning. Now, he couldn't help being totally charmed by his pretty girl. He felt relieved and happy with her.

"Oh Derek, let's get dressed and go, okay? I'm really looking forward to this. It's going to be fun." She looked up at him beseechingly.

Meredith worked eighty hours at least per week. Sometimes forty-eight of those hours were endured in one long stretch. Most of her free time she spent catching up on sleep, chores or caregiving her mom. It had been the same for four years in med school. She'd also spent the last five months in a quagmire of dark and twisty sadness since she'd lost Derek.

She was glad she'd shared so much with Derek yesterday. She was, really. He'd helped her heal to a surprising extent. This morning, however, she felt a little uneasy, exposed, now that so much light was illuminating the dark caves of her usual world. Yes, the air was clearer, but today, she just wanted to escape into a day of fun and happiness with her boyfriend. She wanted to feel ... normal. Well ... for her anyway.

Derek found himself willing to indulge her desires to a surprising degree. Having four sisters made him immune to most female ploys or pleas, but all Meredith had to do was look longingly at something and he wanted to give it to her. Take this thing about dating her non-exclusively, knowing she was still saying she wanted to date another guy. Was he actually going to let her do that?

_Well, no one _lets_ Meredith do anything,_ he admitted to himself,_ bossy little bit of independence._

But, Finn ... he hadn't allowed himself to look at that much since taking Meredith out Friday night. She said she'd never slept with Finn. So now Derek wondered just what kind of relationship they had between them.

_What was the attraction? What was Finn giving her that he wasn't?_

He mused while he dressed in black, boot cut jeans. Derek felt a little threatened by Finn's relationship with Meredith. His own relationship with her was now, and had always been, pleasurably carnal. It was perverse of him, but Finn worried him more now that he knew Mer _wasn't_ sleeping with him. She threw boy toys away. Finn obviously was not a boy toy to her. Derek wanted to dictate to her, tell her she had to dump Finn. He felt his possessiveness increase daily. He wanted to keep her where no other male could get to her. He admitted to himself that he'd never been this primitive about anyone, even his former wife. Meredith would call him an ass if she could hear him. Derek made himself shake off his thoughts to focus on the present.

_One thing at a time,_ he thought.

He looked in the full wall mirror in their bathroom while buttoning his shirt. He liked this shirt, it made him feel like a different guy than the one who stood all day cutting exposed brains. It was a medium brown cotton blend, shot with gold highlights. The fit was blousy, like a pirate shirt, with a tiny brown lace edge on tight long cuffs. His black undershirt was just visible at his chest.

Meredith drew his gaze. She did this fluffy thing with her hair dryer and a round brush that women mysteriously seem to be able to do and her hair was in soft waves flowing over her shoulders.

She watched him looking at her in the mirror and quirked a brow at him, smiling questioningly. He shrugged and winked one midnight blue eye slowly. She pursed her lips cheekily in an air kiss to him and turned back to her makeup.

Because the spring temperatures had dropped today, Meredith dressed in Chloe brushed black denim skinny pants. She topped them in a flattering, figure hugging, neutral Commando tank. She layered a thin red-orange thigh-length sweater with ribbed vee neck, cuffs and waistband over it.

_Seattle Grace can keep their darn scrubs,_ she thought, _I'm a girl. I have four whole days to enjoy girl clothes! _

The sweater's color, along with heavier than normal red-orange lip and cheek color and brown eye shadows, warmed her porcelain complexion and the neckline showed off her breasts. She wore an orange jade good luck charm just above her enhanced cleavage on a long fine silver chain. Two inch matching silver chains dangled from her ears, caressing her face when she turned her head.

_Push-up bras are my friend, _she thought glancing in the mirror.

"You look hot." Derek said at almost the same instant, masculine approval in his eyes. Her eyes crinkled with inner laughter.

"Thank you, you too."

He'd tucked his shirt into his jeans and was currently buckling a braided black leather belt, still watching her, intently. Meredith quickly wrapped her own three inch wide black leather belt around her slim waist and cinched it low over her pelvis, the end trailing diagonally down to the sweater's hem.

Derek couldn't resist hugging her from behind, cupping her breasts in his strong hands. He glanced in the mirror and hardened at the sight of them together.

"Oh yeah, I like the hotness, more hotness I say." his eyes twinkled with sexiness. He smiled enticingly and tilted his head suggestively towards their rumpled bed.

"I like it too," she slid out of his reach determinedly, "I also like breakfast, Mr. Insatiable. Coffee! Juice! Eggs Benedict! Now, mister!"

"Alright, alright, that's Dr. Insatiable to you, bossy girl," he gave up for now with teasing grace. Besides his stomach was growling too.

Meredith completed her outfit with Steve Maden's red leather ankle boots. They had two inch narrow heels and fold over cuffs. She stood up, slid her black leather jacket on, and knew she looked great. She gathered confidence from that. She gave a laugh when she saw Derek had pulled on his own black leather ankle boots and worn bomber jacket.

"We're twins!" she grinned up at him.

"No, beautiful girl, trust me, we're not. Come on, before I change my mind about letting you out of this room looking this good." He grabbed her hand, gave her plump little bottom a fond pat, and took his girl to breakfast.

"Oh, Derek, they're lovely!" Meredith was enchanted by the exquisite bouquet of red-orange roses in the limo's silver vase. Luigi, their driver, smiled at her delight. He noticed Dr. Shepherd gently brush the hair from the side of Dr. Grey's face as if she were made of spun glass, love plain on his face.

_Ah, bella amore._

Dr. Grey seemed a sweet young lady, a little reserved, but _piacevole_, nice. Dr. Shepherd had ordered the flowers that morning and was very specific about the color.

"To match," he'd said, "she'll like that."

"I thought you should still have your flower fragrance even though you can't wear your perfume today," he said. Perfumes interfered with the scent and flavors of wine at a tasting, they had been told.

_That Dr. Shepherd, he is a great surgeon,_ Luigi thought wisely, nodding his grey head, _he knows how to operate. _

Luigi finished stowing everything and they were off on a private limousine tour of America's premier wine-growing appellation producing some of the finest wines in the world. Luigi, their guide as well as driver, was an experienced expert on the region, its hundreds of wineries, its history and of course, its wine. He had worked in Napa Valley since he brought his American bride there thirty-two years ago.

Meredith held Derek's hand and let her thigh brush his as she listened raptly to Luigi's deep Italian voice, "_Per favore, medici, _I will explain a little of the history of this beautiful area we drive through. The native people of this land called it "napa" which means "land of plenty". It is a distinct viticulture region giving all the wines produced here their own unique regional signature flavor. It is so because of the unique combination of soil and elevation, along with climatic conditions such as annual rainfall and temperatures."

They opened their sunroof and let the sun bathe them. Both Derek and Meredith let the peaceful valley's gently rolling hills soothe them. The mountains in the distance were cerulean blue rolling down into green hills and finally fields. The air was cool and crisp and sparkling. Meredith excitedly slid from one view to the other not wanting to miss a thing. Derek just sat back and enjoyed her. His eyes and face softened until he'd youthed ten years. He grunted when she banged against him trying to see out his window again.

"Hey, I didn't know you were trying to learn to do surgery with your knee, Dr. Grey." he said mildly.

Startled she looked up at him and realized how close she'd come to assaulting his ... Meredith blushed. Derek chuckled and lifted her close so she could see.

Luigi continued, "_I miei amici_, Charles Krug established Napa Valley's first commercial winery in 1861, and by 1889 there were more than 140 wineries in operation, including Schramsberg (founded in 1862), Beringer (founded in 1876) and Inglenook (founded in 1879). Today there are over 260 wineries in Napa Valley."

They explored a half dozen wineries small and large, going through the ritual tasting process that Luigi was glad to teach them. They learned to hold the glass by its stem, never the bowel, and then look, smell, taste, swish, spit and after taste the wine. Both of them had a more refined palette than they knew. They were both able to quickly distinguish the more majestic qualities of the fruit. Meredith in particular adored the Cabernet Sauvignons, whose colors were opulently intense and inky-dark.

Finally they drove into one of the oldest and most prestigious wineries in the region. It wasn't as large as some but its microclimate made excellent harvest and its refined processing gave its world class wines perfectly balanced sugars and acids. Derek had another surprise for her here.

A grand old man with a mane of white hair stood tall and straight in the arched doorway of his private home on the estate. As soon as they alighted he swept down the stairs to greet Derek with both hands.

"Dr. Shepherd, this is such an honor. _Benvenuto_, welcome, to our home. Has Luigi been all I said he would be?" He was old world gracious.

"Oh, yes, Stefano, it has been wonderful. Thank you for helping me find him. This is Dr. Grey – Meredith -- and please call me Derek." Derek smiled beautifully, "Meredith, this is _Signore_ Calvetti."

Meredith was charmed when the old gentleman took her hand and, bowing, gave her a formal salute. "_Signorina_, I am so pleased you have come to visit me. Please come inside, and call me Stefano. We will share food and wine. Good company always makes everything taste better."

Stefano ushered them through his beautiful old home and seated them in his comfortable dining room. He signaled for their late lunch service to begin. A young woman served the first course while a young man poured a 2005 Merlot. It had been a fantastic year for Napa.

"You have a lovely home and winery. Thank you for having us. May I ask, how do you and Derek know each other, _Signore_?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Ah, it was through my granddaughter that we met. You see, she fell from her horse six months ago. Every doctor said the same thing – she would never walk again. Then, a month later we found out that one of the best neurosurgeons in the world was in Seattle – not too far to travel. We met with Dr. Shepherd, he operated, and now my Lucia walks once more." The old man smiled and nodded to Derek.

"Dr. Shepherd was magnificent, of course, but after days and weeks at the hospital I noticed the pain in his eyes. _Si_, Derek. He didn't want to tell me, but I get my way. We were friends by then," Stefano nodded.

"He said he missed his beautiful girl, that is why he hurt. I told him then to go get her back and so to come see us here in this beautiful valley. I said this valley would make things right again. He said it wasn't that simple. I said it could be, eh? I was right, yes?" he smiled happily at them.

Stefano raised a toast to a stunned Meredith, "To Derek's _bella ragazza, _his beautiful girl."

"I did miss you, Meredith, every minute, and _nothing_ was perfect or happy without you." Derek told her softly. She met the love in his eyes and a tear dripped down her face.

"Oh Derek, thank you for bringing me here. Thank you, Stefano," she said shakily.

Derek brushed his thumb over her tear and cocked his head at her, "After lunch, Stefano has suggested that we walk to the natural hot springs on his land. Napa Valley is famous for them. I thought you might like that. I think we're both done with wineries for now."

"Yes, it is lovely there and the water, it is therapeutic. I think you will like it, yes? It has total privacy, of course, _Signorina_." Meredith shyly nodded and looked down, "My wife and I went there often when she was alive. It pleases me to share it with you now."

After a wonderful visit with the grand old man, who was an absolute font of information about wines, and Napa, and life, Derek and Meredith walked away from the winery. They walked past the fields of grapevines and past a small barn and paddock, easy in each other's company. They held hands and let them swing back and forth a little. Derek leaned to kiss her just as her eye was caught by something in the paddock. She dropped his hand and ran to the fence.

"Look, it's a baby horse!" Derek smiled at the girlish enthusiasm in her voice.

_What is it with girls and horses?_

"Derek I birthed a baby horse one time! ... Well, me and Finn, I mean, ... okay, Finn really, but I was there," Meredith didn't notice Derek's sudden stillness.

_Ah, here it comes._

"It was fantastic. I could have been a vet. I love animals, but my mother never ..." she trailed off.

_She once wanted to be a veterinarian. No way! ... A vet! ... Her mother shot her down._

"You remember that night you brought Doc to Finn's when he was so sick? That was the night. It was a filly. She was so sweet, Derek. I was covered head to toe in afterbirth. We think human doctoring is messy!" Meredith shook her head in remembered awe, "I had to wash up forever! I threw my shoes away."

_So ... she was in Finn's shower because... God ... I thought ... I was so furious! _

"Meredith," he held out his hand and steered her down the path again.

After a long while he said, "I think I have made it clear that I love you."

"I know you do," she said with a slight smile looking into his eyes.

They walked awhile in a contemplative silence.

"I also think it is clear you love me."

"Yes, I do."

Their path twisted and weaved through rougher, rockier country. They climbed around a beautiful natural rock formation and there it was. In front of them was a natural vine-draped grotto. Its rock pool filled from a steaming hot mineral spring and then emptied in a trickling stream over the rocks. They could tell someone had developed and maintained the area in natural splendor.

The man made additions were wooden benches set discretely to the side and a hose of cold water from the field's irrigation system. Luigi had come ahead of them and set out beautiful thick towels and bath sheets. He'd also provided chilled bottled water and bath cushions to rest against.

They undressed as one and slid into the inviting pool. Derek sighed in relief as the hot water loosened the strain across his shoulders. And then he couldn't help it. It came out.

"Meredith, do you still plan to date Finn? To date us both? Do you love him too? Do you love both of us?" The words tumbled out of his mouth from his heart. He couldn't stop them. He needed her to choose. Choose him.

Meredith loved the mineral springs and had relaxed back with one foot braced on the stone seat. She sat up now and looked at him. His voice was filled with uncertainty and pain. His face, however, had a hard set to it as if he were gritting his teeth.

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He needed to hold her. He needed to know their endless months of separation were over. He stood waist deep in the pool with water streaming from his muscled upper body and lifted her up to his mouth. He didn't lower his head, but rather made her come up to meet his lips. His nostrils flared arrogantly. His eyes deepened to an indigo-black. Suddenly he wanted inside her body and he wanted it now!

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise when he grabbed a condom from his coat pocket and ripped it open. He rolled it on and grabbed her again. She willingly went into his arms, submissive to his mood. He sat on the edge of the pool and lowered her on to himself. They had to work a little because she wasn't ready but it didn't matter. Once he had her impaled to the hilt he slid with her into the water and held her there.

"Meredith?" Her body flared incandescent the moment she saw that look in his eyes, the one that said she was his, his alone. She burned hot.

"I ... uh ... can't think when you ..." she gave a strangled moan as he braced her against the side of the pool and pounded into her as hard as the water would allow. "Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed.

He demanded her open mouth and she gave it to him. He suckled hard at both her breasts, moaning. She clutched his hair in both hands and hung on for dear life because he was on a runaway train – there was no stopping him. He lifted her leg and rested her ankle against his shoulder. Then he held tight, using his arm to cushion her back, and went mad.

Somehow the primitive, outdoor setting suited Derek's untamed need to claim his soul mate. He was grunting, almost growling deep in his throat. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder. She instantly came, her scream gurgling when he covered her mouth with his again and claimed his woman. He slowed his pace and waited for her to look at him. She gazed helplessly, dazedly down at him. "Mine." he said and came with a shout, flinging his head back and closing his eyes. Meredith watched his throat work and felt his last spasmodic jerks deep in her body.

She watched his breathing gradually calm. She felt his muscles gradually relax. He shuddered and then opened his eyes. Meredith still saw a little wildness there, like it was tamped down but not gone for good. His well-cut lips quirked. Then he started smiling a little crookedly.

"I guess you'd like your leg back, huh?" he said, stroking her leg, where it rested on his shoulder, from ankle to hip. She shivered. "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" he asked in a low voice, smoothing her hair back from her face in order to see her eyes.

"No, wild man," she answered huskily, "I love how you love me, always."

Neither wanted to disengage. Primitive communication was still taking place between Derek's strong male form and Meredith's _faerie_ female body. He caressed her leg and she nuzzled her face against his black curls. They breathed and held each other. Peace finally started seeping back into the little grotto, and Derek gently eased away, allowing her leg down.

"Meredith, I don't know what you really need from this situation --- attention from two besotted suitors, punishment for me, control when you had no control, perhaps more love than one man can give you to make up for the lack of love your whole life --- I don't know. But, I am telling you right now that I want you, I love you, and I don't have a whole lot of patience." His face was loving, but there was a touch of sternness to it. He dealt with the condom and washed off in the clear, hot, ever flowing water. "We don't have to speak of this again here. I'm willing to wait until we get back to Seattle. But not much longer after that, girlfriend."

He held his arms out to her and she shamefacedly hid against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. He held her and laid his face on her head, indulging her and forgiving her and accepting her. Again they let their love heal them. Derek had known it would be step by step, rebuilding his life into their life, so he relaxed. They swayed in the hot water, rejuvenating.

Meredith thought over his words. She wasn't sure what she was doing either. That was the crazy part. She loved Derek, but she wasn't quite ready to give up the potential life Finn represented. There was something there she'd always longed for. She had a little time.

_I can give myself a little processing time,_ she thought, and let herself be. _Every thing is going to be okay. _This time she believed it.

**  
**


	9. Reunion: Standing and Swaying

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 9: Reunion 5: Standing and Swaying**

"There's dancing." Meredith noticed casually.

"There is," he agreed.

"Swaying, really, not dancing --- bad, bad word," She smiled tentatively.

"Swaying," he said neutrally.

"Or standing. Standing is good, always good, a good thing," she said.

"I get that," he nodded agreeably.

"Standing together. Together standing, over there, sort of swaying. It could happen," she said hopefully.

"Nah, not gonna happen. Nope, no way. _Nein, non, _not in this lifetime," he said nonchalantly, idly looking at his well-groomed nails.

"Derek! You're so bad! Dance with me!" she exclaimed. Her eyes flashed a sparkling green. She sat back, crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to pout. She held the pose for two seconds and then laughed at his cocked head and mocking expression.

_I love it when she laughs, or even smiles. My pretty girl has laughed more over the last few days than she has for five months and so have I. _

Derek felt satisfied. He stood and held her chair. She rose and happily took his arm.

"Of course we have to make a pact before we go out there," she said cheekily.

He cocked a brow, knowing she was going to devil him, "Oh, yeah? What for?"

"No looking over anyone's shoulder, all shoulder looking is bad, bad, banned shoulder looking ..." she was rambling round and round again. She'd gone from teasing him to suddenly confused and guilty.

He kissed her pink lips swiftly and said, "I'll never regret that 'shoulder looking'. It got me my pretty girl. I regret what Addison and I did with our marriage, but I don't regret loving you. I'm happy. Now, let's go make some new memories, embarrassing me out there."

Meredith sighed, smiled, nodded, and let him reassure her.

"You realize this... standing together ... swaying ... will cost you," he said, all cute bad boy again.

"Oh, I hope so. How are you going to make me pay, Derek?" She begged throatily.

Derek pulled her into his arms on the dance floor and whispered shameless forfeitures in her ears. She wrinkled her little nose at him adorably, her moment of disquiet passed.

He didn't feel comfortable dancing, especially in public, but he did like pleasing her. Besides, holding his girl on the dance floor among other couples made him feel he had a stronger claim on her.

Derek noticed other guys checking his girl out, but she had eyes only for him. She was outrageously hot in a black lace strapless bustier with a flirty little black skirt cut to mid-thigh. Her makeup was dark and exotic, tilting her eyes, and making her lips fuller. Three inches of her waist were sexily exposed and he took advantage of that now, softly caressing the bare skin on her back. Jet black jewelry adorned her ears, wrist, navel, and ankle. Square jet beads completed her up swept, elaborately braided hairstyle. She looked young and sleek.

Meredith let herself follow his lead. She relaxed and gazed into his eyes. She fell deeper and deeper under his spell till she couldn't look away. The music was a beautiful love song by Mariah Carey. Meredith's face softened into adoration and she let the music speak for her. Memories of his sexual aggression at the mineral springs this afternoon made her alabaster complexion flush a little. Her lips parted. He watched the tip of her pink tongue peep against her upper lip and felt his breath quicken.

They danced, in between sharing desserts and coffee, for another hour. Meredith loved it while Derek endured it only slightly less than graciously, just to see the light in her eyes.

_What a guy's gotta do!_

They had Luigi, their driver and guide, drop them a short distance from their hotel so they could enjoy a romantic stroll under the stars. By now all the stress of their daily lives had dropped away. They were both pleasantly tired instead of exhausted. Meredith felt as if she'd experienced more happiness in the last three days than she had her whole life.

_Is that possible? Or am I exaggerating --- all silly? No, I, Meredith Grey, am happy, really happy, not silly, and the sky is not falling._

She pulled her black leather jacket around her more closely and slid her arm around Derek's waist under his jacket. Derek hugged an arm around her shoulders. They matched their steps and talked idly as they walked. Meredith coaxed Derek into telling her stories about growing up with four sisters in New York. His childhood was so different from hers. Meredith was fascinated to find out that his dad had been a family physician. Derek and all four of his sisters were doctors. The medical arts were like a family business.

"Have you been lonely in Seattle, Derek?" Meredith asked curiously, "I mean without your mom and sisters and their families? Without all your friends?"

"No, not really. Taking over neurosurgery, updating and reorganizing the department, along with teaching overzealous residents and interns," he added pointedly, mock glaring at her "has kept me more than busy.

"I was coasting in the New York private practice. Something wasn't right in my life there, but for years I kept forcing myself to go through the motions. Everything was stale there long before I left," he frowned.

"When I caught Addison having an affair with Mark, it crumpled two corners of my life and what was left wasn't strong enough to keep me going on. Addison and my sisters and mom were all intertwined with each other. Addison must have called them the night I left because all of them hounded me with non-stop calls day and night until I changed my cell number just for some peace. I didn't want to talk about it, you know?" He looked to Meredith for confirmation.

"Yes, I do know. I don't talk when bad things happen," she said quietly.

"I needed to get away. I needed a complete change to blow away all the cobwebs. Besides, I love the Washington wilderness. I love the Pacific Ocean and Puget Sound and all the streams. You know I love to fish. I like hiking and boating and camping --- all the usual guy stuff, I guess," he flashed his charming smile at her, "I love the Cascades, they're still untamed, a large portion still wilderness, truly majestic."

"But, Derek, the Cascades aren't your family." Meredith brought him back to her original question.

"My sisters all have extremely busy lives of their own. They have husbands and passels of kids on top of medical practices." he frowned again. "Mom is busy with her grandkids and charities and church."

"Oh," Meredith said in a small voice.

"What?" The discomfiture of his memories of that time in his life made him a little snappish.

"You're angry at them. Why Derek?" Meredith uncharacteristically pushed.

Derek started to automatically deny it , but then frowned and thought deeply, "They took her side, Meredith," pain laced his words, "Maybe it is childish, but I expected them to be on my side and they weren't."

Derek ducked his head, a horrible mixture of emotions churning inside him, "Even Mom blamed me. Addison screws my best friend and Mom blamed me."

Meredith turned and wrapped both arms around his waist, pressing her face to his throat, her breasts to his chest. He hugged her back, inhaling her sweet scent. Something hard and ugly inside of him started to unravel.

Meredith had put her finger on a problem he had refused to acknowledge or put into words. It was something that unbalanced his world. Previously, he'd counted on his family to be there for him, no matter what. He realized that part of the reason his reunion with Addison was doomed from the start (apart from his love for Meredith), was that while he could eventually forgive her for an affair and for stealing Mark, he couldn't forgive her for stealing the rest of his family from him. Addison and Derek had never looked at it, not once. He felt disenfranchised, an outcast, betrayed by Addison, friends and family. He always wondered how many of them had known what Addison and Mark were doing behind his back. How many of his family and friends had known and never told him. The thought was an appalling blow to his manhood, self-esteem, self-confidence, trust and pride.

Derek let himself hold Meredith until the revelation settled and lost its sting. Then he leaned down and firmly closed his lips over hers. Starlight glinted in her eyes making her mystically beautiful.

_Every thing happens for a reason,_ he thought. _My reason is Meredith. She was here. I had to come find her. _

"Meredith, if every thing in my life is what I had to go through to get to you, I'm glad it happened ... all of it."

Meredith, startled, looked to see if he was teasing. He wasn't. They twined their arms around each other ... and stood ... and swayed, kissing, under the star spangled black sky.

**_Reviews make me happy! Try it, you'll like it. : )_  
**


	10. Reunion: Goth Balloons

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 10: Reunion 6: Goth Balloons**

Meredith and Derek lay on their sides facing each other a foot apart in their large comfortable bed. Their covers were drawn to their waists. She slowly smiled. He smiled back, his eyes crinkling. Meredith's shoulders shimmered alabaster purity in the soft ambient glow of the recessed lighting. Her breasts were revealed full and plump as she lay on her side, her hands in prayer pose holding his between them, tucked between their chests. Derek's skin was a taut, firm golden tan gleaming across his shoulders.

"Derek, thank you for three of the best days of my life, it's been so much fun, and you ... you're great, the best boyfriend ever," she said softly, sincerely, "I knew we were good together, but we never really had a chance to do all this before ... you know, get to know each other ... when we weren't ... at work or ... in bed, I mean." She blushed and looked away.

"Yes," he was amused, "I do know. Meredith, I haven't been able to get away like this for years either. It was fun putting it together for us. In fact I have another surprise for you in the morning, so we have to get up early."

"Oh, Derek, what is it? You know I don't like surprises," she protested automatically.

"Here I thought we got you out of all that," he blew a stray lock of hair away from her eyes, and smiled tenderly at her.

"Well ... alright ... I guess all the surprises you've given me here have been wonderful!" she admitted.

He smiled at that, pleased. He leaned forward and reached for her mouth. Meredith surprised him by rubbing the tip of her little nose against his. His smile widened and and he let her caress all over his face, alternating between her nose and her lips. She gave the cleft in his chin special attention. She was a tactile little _faerie_. He delighted in how giving she was when she made love to him.

They intertwined hands and he captured her lips with his, painting her bottom lip with his tongue. Meredith rubbed her pink tongue under his upper lip while they melted into each other's eyes. They breathed each other in, moaning in mounting excitement.

Derek gathered her and rolled on his back, positioning her on top of him while deepening their kiss. His hands roamed her back and hips, holding her in place while he undulated suggestively up against her.

Meredith's nipples beaded as she let her legs fall to either side of his hips. She gasped at the hard huge shaft suddenly rubbing between her legs. She began to retreat from their kiss but he wouldn't let her, insisting that she stay locked to his mouth for a few more breathless moments of ecstasy.

She finally pulled loose and sat up and slid back. He grabbed pillows to prop under his head and shoulders to give him a better angle both to penetrate and to watch her, his midnight blue eyes half-lidded with lust. Meredith grabbed a condom from their bedside table and covered his penis, then slid back up his body.

Meredith was panting with need. She wanted to mount him but he was slightly too big for her small frame. Derek helped her by grasping her hips and holding her up until she could position him for entry. Meredith braced her hands on his warm, firm chest and dropped down. Derek gently eased up raising his hips. This position was almost too much for Meredith. He plunged all the way to her cervix so they had to be especially careful not to hurt her.

Meredith rose on her knees and sat back down rhythmically, slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his iron hard penetration. She watched her lover enjoy the sight of her breasts bobbing with her movement. Her sheathe heated and dripped. She started rocking back and forth groaning.

Derek watched passion flush her chest and breasts and cheeks. He was dizzy with need for her. With one hand he played with her sweet breast and with the other he helped her rock her hips. He loved watching their bodies meet --- his manhood finding a warm, wet, welcoming home inside the woman he loved.

Meredith was easier now, riding Derek harder and faster, still maintaining a rocking, rolling rhythm. Her thighs trembled with the excited strain while her breath sawed in harsh gasps.

Derek wrapped one arm around her back, slid a leg outside hers, and rolled his girl on to her back, covering her head to toe. He pinned her hands over her head and plunged with reckless abandon into her hot body. He kissed her and sucked gently on her bottom lip. Meredith moaned, went still, then shrieked.

He quickly covered her mouth with his and kept up, hard and fast, with no let up. Derek was on the right spot and suddenly she screamed again, one orgasm overlapping and topping the other in ecstasy. Every muscle contracted and he slammed his own orgasm into her body with three more hard thrusts. He rolled them to their sides, gasping for air, pulling Meredith's leg over his hip, and easing out of her sheathe. Derek closed his eyes as ripples of ecstasy continued to electrify his spine.

Derek held Meredith to his heart, kissing her and smoothing her hair off her face. She grasped a handful of the silk curls at the back of his head and buried her face in his warm throat against his slowing pulse. Derek stroked the long line of Meredith's back and murmured soothingly to her. Her body kept shuddering from aftershocks and sensual thrills. Warm, salty tears rained down her cheeks, her body in sensual overload. He patted her bottom gently and let her burrow deeper against him.

Derek pulled their comforter over them and used the remote to turn out the lights. Warm, comforting darkness descended and Meredith gradually relaxed, her body shutting down. She inhaled his spicy, unique scent and pressed a gentle kiss to his throat.

She whispered, "You almost killed me, ... you know ... dead, expired, ... croaked, toe-tagged ... pushin' up daisys... C.O.D. killer sex with dreamy neurosurgeon... ixnayed by exsay."

He chuckled. She was teasing him _now_? He was discovering so much about his girl. Not the least of which was that she had a weird, wonderful sense of humor when she felt happy and safe.

"Almost? I'll have to try harder next time." He paused, "Sleep now."

"Mm mm, 'night," she kissed the corner of his mouth sleepily. She turned over in his arms, pushing her bottom backwards into his lap, and snuggling his arm around her. He buried his face in her flower scented hair and slept.

The next morning, Luigi picked up Meredith and Derek at dawn. Derek surreptitiously glanced at Meredith over his coffee and croissant.

_My girl is trying to tell me something._

Meredith had dressed in an upscale, extremely dark, Gothic meets grunge combination. Her makeup was pale faced with heavy black liquid liner and dark red-black lips. Even her eyebrows were dark. She had slicked her hair straight back and clipped it at the crown. It fell slickly down her back, straight as a ruler. Two ear cuffs circled the outer edge of her small ears. A black collar surrounded her slender throat and black mitts hooked over the middle fingers of her hands and disappeared up her sleeves. He would swear she'd layered pieces of at least three torn up sweatshirts over her baggy, pocket ridden, cargo pants. She looked dark and disturbing in a hot, angry, sexy way.

_Well, at least she didn't dye her hair black, and she is wearing hiking boots, instead of thigh-high lace-ups. Plus, there's no gauze. No gauzy clothing is a good thing. No one would ever believe this girl had stepped one foot in a medical school. What a costume! _He was endlessly amused, but not stupid enough to show it, _she's gorgeous, dark, but gorgeous, no matter what._

She was definitely in a dark and twisty mood and it showed. It might have to do with the fact that he made her get up while on vacation at 4:30 in the morning, or it could have to do with the fact that he still wouldn't tell her his surprise. But mostly it was the upset tummy in the night.

She'd tried to get out of bed without waking Derek, but he was a light sleeper and knew immediately she was in trouble. He'd held her on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, and rubbed her tummy gently trying to ease some of the ache. She hugged a hot water bottle. She controlled her stress problem with non-drug means most of the time but he'd wondered if she needed to change that last night. He'd questioned her a little about going to a G.I. guy, and _that_ was when she really got cranky. When they'd gone back to bed after about forty-five minutes, her belly was fine again.

Meredith sipped her herbal tea and chewed hesitantly on a tiny bite of croissant. She covered her eyes with black-lensed sunglasses and her head with a black watch cap. (It added another layer to her look). She felt remote. She was in survival mode.

"_Quanto più lungo, Luigi_?" Meredith finally asked how much longer.

"_Soltanto cinque minuti, signorina,_" with a mildly surprised look, he answered five minutes in Italian.

"_Il che Dott. Shepherd sta progettando? Dica prego a me._" Meredith tried to winkle their destination out of him, ignoring Derek's raised eyebrows and mocking expression.

"_I non può rovinare la sorpresa, signorina._" Luigi, wisely, quickly refused. He knew better than to get mixed up between a man and his woman.

"So," Derek drawled, "Italian?"

"Whatever." She said grumpily. Then she sat up and gasped. "Oh, wow."

They'd rounded a series of green hills leaving their view unrestricted. Fifteen or twenty beautiful, brightly colored balloon canopies bobbed into the dawning sky. Every now and then a bright flame seemed to shoot up into the balloon and it would rise higher.

"I thought you might like to see the Valley this way. Napa Valley is extraordinary from the air."

"A balloon ride! Wow," she slid across the expanse of seat she'd kept between them and kissed his stubbled jawline, "You so don't suck, Dr. Shepherd."

He said nothing, knowing not to push it. Luigi nodded to himself, glancing at them in his rear view mirror.

Their balloon captain and his assistant (his son), John and Joe Turner, gave them the rules for safety in the air, loaded snacks and drinks, and helped them board. Meredith stood slightly in front and to the side of Derek waving to Luigi as they lifted off. Their burner sounded like the roar of a dragon breathing fire.

They were part of a balloon regatta flying together from one end of the valley thirty miles to the other end. Meredith's spirits lifted and she couldn't help smiling at the brave sight of all the balloons floating in the air all around them. They were colorful bubbles floating on the wind. The view was amazing. She could see vineyards and wineries everywhere in sections of land like pieces of a quilt. It looked fantastical. The mountains in the distance were misty and foggy with the sun's rays behind them.

It was colder aloft so Meredith wound a muffler around her throat and pulled on matching gloves, after buttoning her black wool coat. Once again the couple stood together, swaying slightly, letting the peace of the Valley wash over them. Without the burner on it was eerily quiet. They could actually hear if anyone spoke in the next gondola it was so quiet.

Derek closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun's rays. He enjoyed listening to Meredith question their young co-pilot about life in the Valley and his plans for the future. The young man in turn shyly asked Meredith about her job. Derek wanted to laugh out loud at the kid's expression when Meredith told him she was a surgeon. Meredith was a tiny bit offended by the kid's skepticism.

"We're both surgeons. Dr. Shepherd is a neurosurgeon," she explained to Joe.

"Dr. Grey, you look about twenty right now. What did you expect?" Derek inquired dryly.

"Hush, no one asked you, Dr. Shepherd," she scolded and then grinned, "Do I really look twenty?''

John gave Derek a man to man look and shrugged. Derek did what any wise man would do. He kissed his girl before he got into trouble. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed hard just for a moment before he reached for the strap again.

Luigi met them at their pick up point. Because it had been so cold aloft they were both happy to get in the car out of the wind and drink the hot cider Luigi offered. They talked desultorily about their plans to have a picnic and then explore a few of the beautiful natural caves in the area.

"_Medici_, something is wrong! What are they doing? Who is flying? I don't recognize them," Luigi jumped out of the car and ran forward a few steps in disbelief, trying to get a better view.

Derek and Meredith were out of the car watching in horror as a balloon flew in low over the trees obviously out of control. It crashed into the tree tops and then lifted again, bouncing, seemingly no one at the controls. A woman's frantic face appeared above the gondola wall screaming something at the men on the ground below.

The balloonists who'd already landed and their ground crews wrestled to secure their own balloons, before they ran or drove after the crazily tilting wounded bird. Men raced under the balloon trying to grab its trailing guide lines.

Derek snatched the black bag he never traveled without, from behind the front seat. Luigi loaded his arms with picnic blankets and hot springs towels. Meredith dumped out their picnic basket and refilled it with all the water they had, liquid hand sanitizer, all the napkins from their picnic and the limo mini-bar, the limo first aid emergency kit, and her purse.

Luigi, Meredith and Derek grabbed a ride in the back of a pick-up and looked tensely towards the fallen balloon. They heard sirens in the distance. Meredith and Derek both shrugged off their outerwear, preferring to have their hands and arms unencumbered. The pick-up screeched to a halt. They jumped out and ran through the chaotic scene of the accident.

"Help my husband! I think he had a heart attack! He's dying! Help him!" A woman was gasping and intermittently screaming at people to help.

They saw two men down. There were crowds gathering around both. Joe Turner turned from one of the downed men and ran to them.

"It's my dad. He tried to help, got tangled in the guide wires," he gasped, "They pulled him up and crashed him into a tree and then the ground. I think his back is broken. He's bleeding! Doctor, help him, please!"

"Dr. Grey, you take the other patient and I'll check John." Derek was in full professional mode, in authority.

"Clear the way! These people are doctors! Clear the way!" Luigi, who was well known and beloved in his community, raised his voice and immediately commanded attention. Derek and Meredith suddenly had clear paths to their patients.

They dumped their supplies in the middle between the two patients and got to work. Meredith's patient from the broken gondola was an older man in his early sixties. His body, apparently, had been dumped out of the gondola on the last touchdown. He was barely breathing and had a slow thready pulse. His lips were blue and he was cold and clammy. As Meredith checked his vitals he stopped breathing. He had no pulse. Meredith had three strong onlookers help her immobilize his neck and spine as best they could with blankets and towels, straightening him on his back.

Then Meredith started cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The man's wife screamed and insanely tried to attack the different looking Goth girl who breathed into her husband's mouth twice, then pounded his chest, and vigorously compressed his heart. Meredith cried out for help and three men lifted the woman away.

"Keep her off me!" she ordered sharply, "Does anyone here know CPR?"

"I do, I'm June, can I help?" said a middle-aged woman, obviously one of the tourists.

"Me, too, I'm Keith," said a teen-age boy with hair past his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm Dr. Grey, both of you do exactly what I say." Meredith breathed for the man, "June, take over compressions."

"Derek, I need to intubate, do you have a tube in your bag?" at his grunted affirmative, Meredith ordered, "Keith find the endotracheal tube in that bag. Yes that one. Also, bring the mask and Ambu bag that goes with it."

June paused and Meredith breathed for the man again. Keith rushed over carrying equipment.

"Keith, take over compressions." Meredith instructed.

Meredith used the hand sanitizer and competently inserted the endotracheal tube and attached the Ambu bag and mask.

"June, gently and evenly squeeze this bag like this, while I listen for chest sounds. Make that woman be quiet so I can hear his chest," Meredith ordered the men supporting her patient's wife.

Meredith's pale face was determined, calm, cool, and collected. Those on the scene who had doubted this slip of a girl's ability, did so no more. She pressed her ear to one side of his chest and then the other. Breath sounds were equal.

Derek knelt next to John, with Joe on one side and Luigi on the other, assessing his injuries. Luigi's worry for John, his friend, who groaned in pain barely conscious, was plain on his face. John's leg was severely lacerated, pumping blood. Derek grabbed a fistful of napkins to wipe away the blood and check for foreign matter in the wound. Then he quickly folded a towel into a pad and pressed hard, trying to stop the bleeding. John moaned in pain and tried to roll away.

Derek said sharply, "Don't move, John. You hear me? You may have spinal injuries. No movement."

"Joe, hold this here. Don't let up the pressure." Derek cleaned the blood off his hands using the hand sanitizer, "Luigi check the people in the crowd. If any one else is hurt have them lie over there," Derek rolled towels and blankets and placed them on all sides of his patient stabilizing him as best as he could, "If any one is bleeding tear up the towels and use the pieces as pads to press over the wounds till the bleeding stops," Derek took out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff and gage to competently check John's vitals in between giving orders.

Derek flashed a tiny light in each of John's eyes to check for pupil response. He palpated what he could reach of John's spinal column and then checked his skull for injury. While Derek quickly checked the rest of John's body for breaks, lacerations, and numbness he glanced over at Meredith's situation. She was holding her own, doing compressions again, but her patient was still not breathing on his own and there was still no pulse.

Derek told Luigi, "We need an air ambulance. Call for one. Have them tell us where to meet them. Then call San Francisco Memorial. Napa Valley is too small to handle this. Ask for Dr. Emile Kraeger, head of neurosurgery. Inform him that Dr. Derek Shepherd is bringing in a patient in critical condition with suspected crush injuries to cervical and thoracic vertebrae... Can you remember? There's a notepad in my bag. Write it down... He'll need immediate surgery. His left pupil is blown. He has no feeling in parts of his legs and feet."

Luigi stepped a few feet away and started frantically dialing. Keith was compressing Meredith's patient's chest again. June squeezed the Ambu bag slowly, steadily, evenly. Both Meredith and Derek sighed in relief as two ambulances pulled up and four EMT's rushed out to give aid.

"Defibrillator, here, now!" Meredith called.

"Neck brace, back board, he has spinal injuries, let's get him stable." Derek ordered.

The EMT's rushed around at Derek's beck and call, starting an IV, stabilizing John's spine, giving oxygen and taking vitals. Derek rapped out orders for medications. An EMT took over care of the laceration on John's leg. Joe never took his eyes off his dad's face.

Meredith reached into her purse and extracted a knife. She gave a practiced press and flip and a gleaming, razor sharp, four inch blade appeared. Meredith gave her patient's wife a disgusted look when the woman started wailing again, this time over her knife. She cut the man's shirt open from hem to collar. The EMT's were ready with the defibrillator, and an IV, and had taken over the Ambu bag.

"Charge to two hundred... Clear... Nothing." Meredith said. Derek listened from his patient's side.

"Charge to three hundred... Clear." Meredith tried again. The crowd was almost willing the man's heart to beat. June and Keith knelt to one side waiting.

"Nothing, doctor," an EMT shook his head.

"Push one of epi and charge to..." Meredith's voice was drowned out for Derek by the EMT's preparing his patient for transport into the waiting ambulance.

"He's got a pulse! Good job, doc! You got it! He's breathing on his own." Meredith sighed again in relief. She quickly ordered IVs, oxygen, and immobilization while she checked for other injury on her patient. The EMT's took vitals again and then lifted the patient onto the gurney and into the ambulance for transport. That ambulance rushed away.

Meredith turned to her little crew and smiled, her green eyes alight, "Good job, crew! It took all of us. Thank you."

June and Keith gave each other an awkward high five. Meredith smiled to see the unlikely pair so excited.

"Does anyone else need me?" Meredith asked, "No? Okay." She used the hand sanitizer again. Then she didn't like the feel of it so she washed off with bottled water before going to help Derek. They were just loading his patient, carefully listening to his instructions. Joe jumped nimbly into the ambulance.

Everyone helped Luigi, Derek and Meredith gather their things and get back to their car. The pilots and crews extended congratulations and thanks and invitations. They left as quickly as they could because Derek wanted to fly with his patient.

"Meredith, I'm sorry, I have to go in with John to San Francisco. Kraeger is a good surgeon, but ...," Derek paused.

"He's not you. He's not as good as you, and John needs the best right now, not second best. But... your license. Are you licensed in California?" Meredith asked, anxious for John.

_Typical, she is generous._

"Yes, I'm legal. But you ...," he started.

"I'm going with you," she smiled brightly, "if there is room in the helicopter. If not, I'll have Luigi drive me. Do you really think I'm going to miss this surgery? No way. If they won't let me watch from the floor, I'll watch from the gallery."

Midnight blue eyes stared into soft green eyes.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Derek smiled his incredibly sweet smile at his pretty girl and hugged her close, taking advantage of their time driving to the heliport to kiss her with all the love in his heart.

**_I truly appreciate all of you who have taken the time to review. It keeps me connected and motivated to hear from you. Thank you. samantha_ **

* * *


	11. Reunion: Rock Star

**Acts of Love**

**Chapter 11: Reunion 7: Rock Star**

Derek managed to give both Meredith and Luigi a dozen instructions before they pulled into the small airport with its hastily designated heliport area. His surgeon's juices were flowing. He was on a muted alert mode, adrenaline riding him. His mind was racing. He needed to see the results of the CT before he could plan his approach.

Meredith watched and listened. Derek was in surgeon mode. He was the best there was. Meredith felt her respect for him surge inside her. He was an extraordinary, brilliant man... and he wanted her. She was both thrilled and a little intimidated by it.

Meredith salvaged their picnic lunch and insisted that he eat. She handed him two bottles of water, knowing he was dehydrated, both from their balloon ride and from stress. Once he started in surgery it could be over twelve hours before he was done, so she wanted him to eat now. She smiled inside when she realized she was hovering, wanting to take care of him.

_So this is a part of love too. I want to give to him as much out of bed as I do in bed now. I've never felt like this before. _

They arrived at the helipad immediately after the ambulance. Specially trained nurses aboard the helicopter took over John's care. Derek introduced himself and they brought him on board. There was no room for either Joe or Meredith.

"Derek, I'll meet you in San Francisco. Will you leave instructions for me to be allowed into the gallery? Joe, it's okay, you ride with me and Luigi. It's okay." Meredith quickly found Derek's mouth with hers, and then he was gone.

Joe, Luigi and Meredith stood on the suddenly quiet helipad, adrenaline let-down crashing them into a weird immobilization.

"Do you need to call your mom, Joe?" Meredith asked, taking charge.

"No, she's... gone. It's just me and Dad," he swallowed painfully, "Dr. Grey, is my dad gonna die? Is my dad gonna be paralyzed?" Luigi said a swift prayer and crossed himself.

"Joe," Meredith's face was calm and full of empathy, "Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Kraeger will do absolutely everything they can to help your dad. They are two of the best. Come on, we have to get going to join them in San Francisco. Let's just focus on that. Let's take it one step at a time."

Meredith got them all moving, making Joe look away from the distant speck of helicopter. She organized the logistics of getting them all packed and moved to San Francisco with Luigi's complete cooperation. It would be about a ninety minute drive to the hospital.

ooo

Surgery for Derek was an incredibly complex puzzle that had to be solved precisely. His mind grew zen calm. His hands became rock steady and the world narrowed to a single focus. He was able to see in his mind's eye the exact outcome he wanted and then he mapped a way to it, complete with alternate routes and emergency detours, almost as easily as he could get directions from _Mapquest_.

Meredith watched his deceptively relaxed demeanor from San Francisco Memorial's gallery. Derek was absolutely on top of it. He had taken the job of repairing the spinal injuries for himself and left Kraeger to the head injury. Interns, residents and attendings filled the OR and the gallery. They whispered amongst each other like groupies around a rock star.

Derek glanced at the time, then at the gallery, looking for familiar dark gold hair. Meredith stood so he could see her. His eyes smiled over his mask. He looked at John, then back to Meredith. He gave her a thumb up. The gallery of surgeons looked curiously at the Gothic- grunge girl in their midst. She was suddenly very interesting. Derek tilted his head.

_Meredith, the surgery is going well so far. You can tell Joe that. _

She nodded in understanding. He looked at the clock again, then to his girl again.

_I'm not sure how much longer I'll be._

Derek shifted his shoulders a little and went back in, focused and sure. Meredith's respect for his abilities filled her with awe. Whether Meredith wanted to admit it or not, she would not be able to truly love a man who couldn't garner this kind of admiration from her. Her mother had seen to that.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Xiao, fifth year neurosurgery," said a young man seated to her right, "and you are...?"

"Dr. Grey, Meredith Grey," she smiled shyly.

"Grey... ? Any relation to Dr. Ellis Grey of the Grey Laproscopic Technique?" he asked astutely, looking from her to the surgery below, then back to her when she nodded without commenting, "Do you know Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes," Meredith answered simply.

"What is he like to work with? What procedures have you seen him do? I heard he was in Seattle now. Does he plan on staying in the northwest? Is he as good as they say he is?" Meredith was bombarded by questions from all sides by eager interns and excited residents. Even the attendings looked interested. A few were judgmental or disapproving of her. She shrugged.

"Dr. Shepherd is amazing. As far as I am aware he plans to stay in Seattle. He is an enormous credit to Seattle Grace Hospital. The last surgery I saw him perform was a corpus callosotomy. It was stunning. Derek, however, has asked me to reassure the family of his patient so please excuse me now." Meredith tried to answer everyone while working her way through the crowded space.

Working with Shepherd, Burke, Montgomery and Sloane (all world class surgeons --- yeah, rock stars) had become so familiar and everyday to her she'd forgotten how incredible they really were. She got it now once again how fortunate she was professionally and personally. Derek looked up at the gallery again just as she turned to look down at him one more time. She smiled her _I'm gonna love your socks off, next time I see you, mister_ smile and left the room.

_Derek? He asked her? With a look? She's hot, in a dark and twisty way._ Dr. Xiao whistled low, "Wow, what was that? Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd... that's a royal match up."

Gossip buzzed around the room.

ooo

"Hey," Meredith greeted Derek softly at their hotel room door.

Derek sighed tiredly, dropped all his gear on the floor, and reached for her. He looked her over carefully, checking to see if all was well with his girl. He'd hated leaving her like that. He didn't want to think his time with her had been ruined. But damn, that surgery had been incredible and he thought John had a good chance of a full recovery. Time would tell.

Meredith smiled gently at him. Her grumpiness of the morning long behind her. Her eyes flashed a muted excitement to see him. Her lips parted subtly, eager for Derek's attention. She was so proud of him. He lifted Meredith's arms around his neck and then wrapped his arms low around her waist. He hugged her to him snuggling her soft breasts into his chest. Derek buried his face in her throat and breathed in the perfume that was uniquely his woman.

_Mm mm, I'm home._

_You're home. I'm glad you're here._

She turned her face to his and kissed the cute cleft in his chin. His face was a little scratchy from his light beard, but she liked the feel of it on her lips. He claimed her mouth as his.

_Mm mm, I've only been separated from her for half a day and I feel like it's been weeks. I've got it bad for my pretty girl. How would Meredith put it?... Head over heels... totally sold... a goner... over the top._

"I love you," his words spoke themselves, "I missed you."

"Derek, I love you too," she kissed him softly, gently, on both his lean cheeks, "Every thing's okay. Why are you sad?" Meredith murmured reassurances to him.

"I'm not sad. Just a little tired ... and hungry. What's that I smell? Smell's good." Derek gave her one more tender hug and let her go.

"I ordered late supper for us," she said, "when Luigi called to say you were on your way. I'm glad everything went so well in the surgery. Did Luigi bring Joe back with you?"

"Yeah, he said they're sharing a room," he sat down to eat. "I phoned from the hospital to switch our plane departure from San Francisco tomorrow instead of Napa." They ate in silence for awhile, then he looked around, "So, you've been busy. We're moved, complete with driver, suite, luggage, and food. Thanks, Meredith. Thanks for being great about this."

"Hey, it's what we do, right? I decided it was my turn to plan the rest of our date with plenty of surprises since you've been busy being a rock star," she tilted her head and gave a cute wrinkle of her nose.

He paused, drink mid-way to his mouth, "Should I be worried? ... Wait ... rock star?"

"No! Did I say 'rock star'? I meant 'scaredy-cat'," she laughed at him,

"That's your second surprise knocking on the door."

"Hey, what was the first?" he asked, as she got up to answer the door.

"Me, cooking for you, of course." she said.

"You ordered room service!" he protested.

"That counts as cooking!" she said archly just as she opened the door.

Two good-looking capable women stood at the door. One carried an over-large suitcase and the other carried a tote stuffed with supplies. Both were dressed in a short-sleeved polo shirt version of the hotel's livery.

"Hi," Meredith smiled, "You must be LouEllen and Colette. I'm Meredith. That's Derek. Please come in and set up over here."

Derek watched, a little bemused by the unexpected company.

_What is my girl up to now?_

The two women competently opened the suitcase and unfolded it into a full-sized massage table. They set it upright and covered it in sheets and pillows. They laid out massage oils and lotions. The essential oil fragrances wafted through the air.

"Derek, I ordered a four-handed massage for you. I thought you could use it after nine hours in surgery. Good?"

"Yeah, more than good, I really need it," he stretched his back a little.

Meredith got ready for bed while the massage therapists worked their magic on Derek. Every now and then she would step in the suite's living room to watch the women work. They were good. They used well thought out aroma therapy to enhance relaxation, warmth and circulation for him. Their strokes were even and well paced.

Four handed massage was like dancing; the movements were mirrored exactly on both sides of the body at once. The sensation can be wonderfully relaxing. Meredith saw the women on either side of the table sweep their strong, pain erasing hands up Derek's body from his feet to his shoulders and then down his arms and hands in a full body effleurage stroke. After his muscles were warm they began petrissage, a rhythmic kneading, compression and rolling of the muscles rendering them warm, worked out and pliable. Derek was halfway asleep, halfway to heaven.

When they had him turn over on his back, Meredith sat in a chair at the head of the table. She leaned over and kissed him quick on the lips upside down. Then she held his head in one palm turned to the side while massaging his neck and scalp with the other. She switched hands and massaged the other side. Both women silently smiled at her as they worked their magic on his arms and legs. She acknowledged their wise looks. Meredith gently stroked Derek's hair away from his face, around his ear telling him with every caress how much she loved him, admired him, cherished him. He smiled, eyes closed, turned and kissed her palm, utterly peaceful.

Derek went straight to bed after that. Meredith profusely thanked the massage team and tipped extravagantly. A few minutes later she slid into bed next to her gorgeous guy.

"Hey."

"Hm mm."

"Would you like to sleep now and have part three of the surprise in the morning? Or would you like to open part three now?" Meredith was giving him the option, but she knew if the choice were hers alone she'd pick door number two.

"Door number two, Carol Merrill," he murmured in anticipation. She giggled over their inanity.

"Oh good," she leaned over him to kiss his lips sweetly. She slowly and just as sweetly kissed every inch of his face, bathing him in her love. Derek laid back, slightly turned to his side, and absorbed her attention, letting it nourish him heart and soul. He brushed his hands lightly up and down her sides and back.

Meredith licked the pulse in his throat and kissed it. She swirled her tongue over his yummy throat and stroked his chest and nipples with delicate fingers. She meant to keep going, loving him head to foot, but Derek's body was so warmed and ready for her, he simply pulled her close, full length into his arms. He needed to cuddle her close. He needed to feel her body's slight weight resting against him. Holding her, his inner peace deepened. He decided to use protection now before he lost the power to think rationally.

Meredith lifted her leg over his hip, opening to him. Her body was ready to receive him. In fact she'd been ready for her boyfriend most of the day.

Derek tucked a body pillow behind her back and hips. He rolled slightly more on top of her and presented himself to her. Meredith gasped at the male feel of him – satin over iron flesh, mm. He looked into her eyes, his body completely at ease, only his penis rigid with need. He watched her pink tongue peep from between her lips for a second and smiled at the sight. She was too cute. He flexed his hips ever so slightly just opening the way. Her eyes were becoming hazy with her woman's demand for fulfillment.

Still holding her eyes captive with his, Derek steadily pressed in until he was seated to the hilt. He let more of his weight cover her, feeling the pillow behind her propping her a little to the side and cushioning her.

"Oh, I like this, my pretty girl," he murmured to her, "do you? Tell me what you like."

"Derek, I love how you feel inside me. I love to feel you inside my head and my heart," Meredith panted.

Derek circled and thrust, circled and thrust.

"I love to feel you inside my soul and my body," Meredith gave him everything she had during sex. It was her nature, "You're everywhere, all the time, my world ... _Please!_"

He gave in and and created a strong, firm rhythm for her. She wrapped her leg more firmly around his hips. She let herself go, wildly rising to meet him. Her pleasure grew with each hard thrust. She wound her hand into his sexy black curls pulling his mouth back to her lips. She felt her passion sweep them both away like a magic carpet ride.

Derek's body was stimulated and relaxed all at once. It was like eating sweet and sour Asian food where the opposing tastes compliment each other. He found the sensations rippling through his body to be incredibly erotic; hot sparkling up his spine and cold chills across his legs and belly and testicles. His mouth dried as he plunged his penis harder and harder into her beautiful wet vagina.

She cried out his name and he answered her, reassuring his lovely girl of her safety in his arms. Meredith was so beautiful, her face flushed a rosy pink, that Derek couldn't help staring at her with love etched all over his face, while he thrust and thrust and thrust.

He loved her so. He couldn't imagine his life without her. No, that thought must leave, Meredith and Derek are together in love.

When they were both replete, Derek kissed Meredith softly on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back, pretty girl."

She was so sated she was almost asleep. He cleaned up in their bathroom. Then he sat on the side of the bed and gently pressed a warm damp cloth to her. She smiled at his tender care of her.

"Hold me while I sleep, okay?" he asked her.

"Okay," Meredith snuggled up behind him, her arm over his waist, and her knees tucked behind his. She lay her face on his back, breathing his scent. All was right with her world as she drifted off, her amazing man in her arms.

_**Please review this piece. I really can't wait to hear from you. sam  
**_


	12. Reunion: Charmed

_**Thank you to everyone who has left me a review. I so appreciate all of you. I love hearing from you. Thank you. sam  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 12: Reunion 8: Charmed**

Derek woke the next morning with his arms full of woman. He grinned. Meredith's leg was over his, her knee just nudging a vital spot. She lay diagonally across his torso with her head on his chest, and her soft breasts against his belly. Only her hip and one leg rested on their bed. For the rest, he was her bed. She shifted a little, hugging him to her, and then melted into him again. His heart turned over.

He smiled tenderly down at her mussed, dark honey head. She could be so cute. He'd never say it out loud. She hated the 'cute' description as much as most powerful, smart women who were also extra petite.

_But, you are cute ... silly sweet... endearing ... charming ... I can't believe I'm starting to think in synonyms ... like you ... this couldn't be a good sign. _

He'd had the best night's sleep he'd had in ages. He felt great. He wanted to jump out of bed and do the loud, irritating morning person thing --- pull the blinds open to the glaring rising sun; watch noisy inane morning TV; sing off key in the shower; flush the toilet half a dozen times; run the water full blast in the sink while he slowly brushed his teeth for two minutes; shave with an electric razor that sounded like a dentist drill; make loud business phone calls, checking on his patients both in San Francisco and Seattle, in the bedroom; open and close doors, closets, drawers, suitcases loudly; scrape jangling clothes hangers back and forth over the closet bar; rattle vitamin and supplement bottles; order room service for coffee and juice, bacon and eggs, sausage and gravy, muffins and pancakes (in fact, anything aromatic or greasy enough to make a sane person's stomach cringe) on rattling crockery; chew crunchy food loudly; try to carry on a conversation with the person still sleeping, asking lots of questions; and best of all, fuss around cleaning everything up, including the bed in which his girlfriend insisted on sleeping the morning away.

_I also want to survive till tomorrow_, Derek laughed at himself.

Meredith found it harder to get started in the morning than he did. She wasn't a night owl --- she just wasn't a full-blown morning person like him. Still ... he lightly stroked her hair and back, trying to ease her awake.

"Meredith, wake up, pretty girl, we've got a lot to do today," he slid out from under her leg in self-defense.

He rolled them over onto their sides and feathered light kisses over her face. Her eyes stayed closed. He saw her smile ghost across her face and knew she was awake and teasing him.

_Two can play this game,_ he thought.

He kissed her deeply. By the time he came up for air, Meredith was clinging to him and fighting to bring him back to her lips for more. He kissed her quickly and slid out of bed.

Meredith gave an indignant, "Hey!" and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, yourself," he laughed at her. He knew she'd get up now. He sauntered towards the bathroom. Fortunately, he caught a glimpse of her attack out of the corner of his eye, and whirled just in time to catch his little virago in his arms.

"No fair!" Meredith complained laughingly as she tugged him back toward the bed, "I want to sleep in! And you're sleeping with me! Come back to bed, mister."

He used more muscle and stopped her backward momentum. "Well, I want to get up and you're getting up with me! In fact there's a nice shower waiting for you right in here!" he steadily pulled her into the bathroom, while she made him work for it.

"No! Derek, don't be mean!"

It was too late. They both got a blast of arctic water in the face before he could adjust the temperature.

"Ha! Serves you right! What goes around comes around," she spluttered, shoving wet hair out of her eyes.

Derek hugged his grumbling little _faerie_ under the warm spray and was glad he was with her. Maybe he'd done something good enough in his life to deserve her or maybe he was just lucky, either way he was grateful. She finally gave in and kissed the cleft in his chin while she hugged him back, up for the day.

o-o-o

Luigi drove Derek, Meredith and Joe to Memorial right after breakfast. Derek walked through the surgical wing gently swinging Meredith's hand in his. Joe stuck close to Meredith's other side, a little intimidated by the hospital sights and sounds. Meredith touched his arm. Meredith was also aware of all the turning heads as they walked by, but Derek seemed oblivious.

"Dr. Grey, remember me? I'm Dr. Xiao, we met in the gallery yesterday," the young resident looked hopefully from her to Shepherd and back. His ambitious manner reminded Meredith so forcefully of Cristina Yang, that she smiled and decided to help him out.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Xiao. Dr. Shepherd, Joe, may I present Dr. Xiao, fifth year neurosurgical resident at San Francisco Memorial. Dr. Xiao, this is Dr. Shepherd, head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and Joe Turner, our friend," Meredith's manners were impeccable, courtesy of a European boarding school and numerous private schools all over the U.S. Meredith watched, amused, as Derek turned totally into Dr. Shepherd – still friendly, but definitely superior.

"Dr. Xiao," Shepherd acknowledged, eyebrow raised slightly as he glanced at Meredith. He noticed again how vibrant she looked today in a long-sleeved royal purple sweater that hugged her breasts, along with black leather pants and high heeled ankle boots. Amethysts gave color to her ears, wrist and fingers.

"Dr. Shepherd, sir, it is an honor to meet you," Dr. Xiao fawned. Other residents and interns eagerly gathered around Derek now that the ice was broken.

"Derek, Joe and I are going ahead to see his dad. We'll meet you there," Meredith grinned wickedly at him as she tried to leave Derek to his fate. But, Derek had other ideas.

"Those of you who have an interest in this neurological case may accompany me to round on Mr. Turner. I will explain the procedures I used as we go," Derek kept firm hold of Meredith's hand and guided her more firmly to his side. He smiled his most charming smile at her and winked. He had no intention of letting these eager beavers interfere with Meredith. Many speculative looks were thrown around behind his back.

Meredith sighed resignedly, but then became as caught up as any other intern in the fascinating surgical repair. Mr. Turner was doing very well. It was still too early to predict what his final result would be, but Derek felt very hopeful for him. He thought there was a very good chance for a full recovery.

As all the doctors filed out of his dad's room, Joe said simply, "Thank you, Dr. Shepherd. Thank you, Dr. Grey. You didn't have to help us, but you did. I'll never forget how you saved my dad's life and took care of me." He ducked away then, uncomfortable with the sentiment. They said their goodbyes and good wishes and left Joe with his dad.

"Okay, Dr. Shepherd, let's go. We only have one morning left alone together so let's have some fun," Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and urged him down the long hall, towards the elevator, almost skipping.

"So, you have something planned, Dr. Grey?" he inquired.

"Yes, yesterday Luigi and I decided exploring China Town would be fun. We even found a fabulous restaurant we can have lunch in before catching our flight," Meredith spied doctors trying to converge on them and gave a quick tug to his hand, "Hurry, Derek, let's go!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed and ran with her to the elevator, forgetting all propriety. The elevator doors closed behind them with a hushed clang. Derek stared amusedly down into his girl's mysterious green eyes.

"We're in an elevator," he said suggestively, looking all little boy innocent and mischievous.

"Forget it ... it's not _our_ elevator," she put her little nose in the air and denied him.

"We could make it _our_ elevator," Derek stepped around her, not touching her, his hands behind his back, and breathed in her fragrance.

"Derek ..." she started, smiling slightly, her body already responding hotly to his.

He nuzzled her neck and gave her a small nibbling kiss while inhaling her scent. That was it. She gave up all pretense of disinterest, turned and passionately kissed her guy. He tasted wonderful. It seemed like forever since she'd had him in her arms. The elevator doors dinged as they passed floors, but neither noticed. Derek just tried to keep up with her, closing his eyes and stroking her tongue with his.

"Uh ... excuse me ... doctor ... Dr. Shepherd, we need ..." Derek looked up from his girl into Dr. Kraeger's amused, embarrassed, intrigued, face. The door to the elevator was wide open to a hallway packed with people – all of them watching the free floor show. Meredith hid her face in Derek's shirt. Then Derek laughed, waved to Kraeger, and pushed through the curious crowd with a red-faced Mer in tow.

_When was the last time I had that,_ Kraeger thought wistfully, looking after Shepherd and the young woman who obviously adored him. He resolved to show his wife how much he loved her the next time he saw her.

o-o-o

Meredith and Derek wandered delightedly through San Francisco's Chinatown, the largest outside of Asia. They were fascinated by the plethora of things to see everywhere they looked. The stores ranged from cheap tourist traps to incredibly expensive and exotic import markets. Meredith loved the exquisite silk fashions. Her petite frame could carry the slim silk dresses to perfection and she was sorely tempted. She finally found a green silk she had to have. Derek waited more patiently than she would have thought. Street theater groups and individual performers entertained them. Crowds of people from every ethnic and national origin all surged through Chinatown. It was an incredible, culturally diverse place --- wonderful to visit.

They decided on lunch at one of the finest Chinese-American restaurants in California. The food was unbelievably good. Once more, Derek watched Meredith use her chopsticks like a native. It was a small thing, but somehow because he knew this tiny secret piece of her life he felt very close to her.

Luigi drove them to a private airport outside San Francisco after lunch. He loaded cases of wine, that Signore Calvetti had insisted on giving them, onto the plane, along with their luggage. Meredith was surprised and charmed when Luigi kissed her hand in farewell, much as Stefano had done. She thanked him profusely for his invaluable service. Meredith felt relieved that he was staying with Joe for a few more days.

"Luigi, we couldn't have had anyone better this weekend. You were the best. Thank you so much for taking care of Joe and Meredith when I had to go ahead to San Francisco," Derek shook Luigi's hand firmly and handed him an envelope, "This is a bonus for every thing. We'll see you again."

"_Grazie. Grazie, medico. Aspetto con impazienza di vederli ancora,_" said Luigi handing Shepherd a six inch silver and gold box, "Thank you, Dr. Shepherd, I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"_Grazie,_ Luigi, _arrivederci. Grazie,_" Meredith called from the plane steps waving. Derek joined her, waved, and they both disappeared into the plane.

_Il la cosa migliore di buona fortuna voi ed alla vostra bella ragazza, Dott. Shepherd, _thought Luigi as he watched the plane take off. _The best of good luck to you and your beautiful girl, Dr. Shepherd._

ooooo

On board, in their luxurious cabin, Meredith and Derek nestled together, half sitting, half lying under the covers of their queen bed.

"See, I told you this would be yummy this morning. We get to cuddle and sleep in after all," Meredith said. She was in her top and panties, bare legs and feet intertwined with his. She lay her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, the pure line of her jaw and the alabaster of her skin beautiful in the soft lighting. She liked how his dark blue shirt made his midnight blue eyes even darker. She especially liked just looking at him. He was so handsome.

"Meredith, I ... I have something for you. One last surprise just to commemorate our reunion date, okay?" he was actually nervous, she was intrigued to see. What could he possibly be nervous about?

Derek handed her the silver and gold box, "I hope you like it. It's not what you usually wear but ..."

Meredith slid the gold cord off the box and opened it.

"Oh, Derek, it's beautiful, thank you! I love it, of course I do," Meredith put both hands around his face and kissed him sweetly several times on the lips. He smiled his day is dawning smile at her excited response.

"Wait, I want to look at each charm," she exclaimed.

Inside the box was a golden charm bracelet. Meredith lifted it out carefully and curiously looked at each charm. The first charm was a tiny golden heart with a diamond encrusted on it.

"Each charm represents different parts of our date. This one says you have my heart," Derek said softly as Meredith's eyes filled with tears, "I love you."

"The second charm is a beautiful little _faerie_ girl all dressed up, that's you," Derek smiled at the charm, then at Meredith.

"The next charm is a tiny pair of chopsticks, see?" Meredith chuckled through her tears. The golden chopsticks were perfectly detailed and rendered.

"The jet represents the mile high club we joined that first night, and the stockings ... well, you know," Derek grinned devilishly while Meredith blushed a little and looked down.

"The flower is for your fabulous perfume and also for the flower gardens we shared such intimacy in. That was the moment I knew you really did love me and really could forgive and trust me." Derek kissed her softly on the cheek, "The next charm is a broken heart put back together and healed, see?"

"The wine bottle and the bunch of grapes are obviously the wine tasting and the vineyards of Napa." The charms were tiny, gold works of art, "The sun rising out of a cloud is our happiness rising and the initials L and S represent Luigi and Stefano." Tears overflowed Meredith's eyes. Derek was so unbelievably sweet, "This little dancing couple is to remember standing ... and swaying with me, 'cause standing, it's a good thing."

"The hot air balloon is for our flight that day and the combat boot is for you dressed as a Goth warrior, just because it made me laugh," Meredith gave a shaky laugh at Derek's fancy.

"The caduceus is for you saving a man's life and the initials J and J are for John and Joe. The little gold happy face is because you were okay with moving our date so unexpectedly to San Francisco." Derek explained.

"The golden gate bridge is for San Francisco itself and the little pagoda represents Chinatown. Then another pair of chopsticks because I love watching you use them," Derek grinned at her.

"Finally, this last charm is a tiny gold chest representing Pandora's box holding all the hope in my heart for our future relationship." Derek paused, a little uncertain again.

Meredith gave an inarticulate cry and threw her arms around his neck, "Derek it's amazing. You have been so perfectly wonderful. How in the world did you get all this put together?"

"Mostly with Luigi's help and a lot of pre-planning. The sudden switch to San Francisco really threw me off," he admitted, helping her to clasp the delicate bracelet of tiny gold charms around her wrist.

Meredith swiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed Derek. She kissed him with nothing withheld. She let herself show him once again how much he meant to her, how much he'd always meant to her.

_Our time together has seemed like forever and yet like only a moment has gone by. I don't want it to end ... I don't want it to end._

_Meredith, it doesn't have to end. I love you so much. Pick me, choose me, love me._

Derek and his Meredith kissed while their hearts danced enraptured.

**_Please remember to review the story for me. I do read and respond to all of them. I like the interaction. I like sharing GA. sam_ **

* * *

Return to Top 


	13. Finn

_**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review!! I love being reviewed. I respect and consider and reply to every comment. Thank you. sam**_

**Acts of Love**_**  
**_

**Chapter 13: Finn**

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Izzie asked. Meredith glanced up. Izzie was wearing the sweater she'd knitted for Denny again. She was up, she was working on getting back in the program, but she was still wearing that sweater.

"What do you mean? I'm going out. I'm dating." Meredith thought Izzie still looked fragile, but one hundred per cent better than just last week.

"Uh, Meredith, she means, what are you doing? You came home from Napa on Tuesday ..." George paused searching for words.

"You must know you picked McDreamy again," Izzie said looking out Mer's bedroom window at the rainy night, "You love each other. He knows it, you know it and we know it – heck, even Addison knows it. This is crazy. What are you doing?"

"Yeah, why are you going out with Finn? Poor guy. You're not being right with him, Mer, or Shepherd. You're stringing them both along and that's trouble, Meredith. This is weird" George was actually talking to her as a friend again, but Meredith almost wished he'd ignored her a little longer, "even for you, this is screwy."

"Thanks, George," Meredith was dressed for a casual dinner date with Finn. She was in fawn colored chinos with a grey-blue sweater over a silver-blue blouse. She stepped into her most comfortable brown leather clogs. "I ... I have to go out with Finn. We're dating. Derek knows I'm dating Finn too."

Meredith shrugged into her thigh length leather jacket and grabbed her purse and umbrella.

"Meredith, do you love Finn? I know you like him, but do you love him?" Izzie was trying to comprehend Meredith's stubbornness. Why didn't she ditch the vet and go with McDreamy? Everyone knew that Mer had never gotten over Shepherd. What was the problem?

The doorbell rang and Meredith smiled, "That's Finn. Gotta go!" She ran excitedly down the steps.

Izzie and George looked at each other. Meredith was not faking. She was really happy to see Finn, and yet after Napa she'd been walking on clouds (even with the super long shifts she'd worked) over Derek. They shrugged. Would they ever really understand Meredith?

o-o-o

Finn glanced at Meredith as he competently drove to the restaurant he'd selected for their date. She was smiling slightly and sniffing the exquisite yellow rose he'd just given her. She looked calm and relaxed.

"So, it's been over a week since I've seen you. How have you been? You look beautiful," Finn commented.

"I'm fine, a little tired, Bailey's been riding us really hard since the Izzie thing, but I'm fine," Meredith chattered. There was something so calm and accepting in Finn. Meredith found him to be the easiest person to talk to that she'd ever met. Somehow, she didn't have to fight for words or worry about him judging her. He instinctively gave her a protected, easy space to be in when she was with him. He saw her, really saw her, and he still wanted to be with her. Not hiding so much was a relief to her, "I covered the Pit till four this afternoon. I think I did a million stitches."

"Well, I know you have to be at work early tomorrow so we'll make sure to get you home early enough to get some sleep." Finn assured her.

Finn parked at a beautiful restaurant downtown specializing in fresh seafood. They were seated at a table with an amazing view of the night lit space needle. Finn and Meredith ordered salmon, fresh caught that day, served with asparagus and hollandaise sauce, and a long grain rice seasoned with dill weed.

Meredith asked how Finn's day had gone and he was off on a hilarious story about trying to vaccinate a little old lady's menagerie of seven cats and four dogs, half of which were wild. Meredith started giggling at the thought of Finn wrestling a wild cat with a chair and whip and then couldn't stop as he kept throwing more tidbits of his mishaps to her. She loved that he was laughing at himself. He enjoyed his work – his patients and their owners.

She was fascinated by all the animals. She loved them. They were unconditional and nonjudgmental in their love and devotion. That was a pearl of great price to Meredith.

They didn't talk about the hospital or her work or Derek, and that too was a great relief to Meredith. Her whole life as a surgical intern had become Seattle Grace, and the inbred nature of it sometimes overwhelmed her. Finn was a breath of fresh air, a window on the outside world, a different reality. Meredith needed that to keep from drowning.

Meredith studied Finn's good-looking, kind face as he talked. Everyone kept asking if she loved him. Was she in love with him?

_No, I'm not, not really, but I _was_ falling for him gently, slowly, step by step, when the prom ... _

She was Derek's lover. It was impossible for her to date Derek without making love to him. Their relationship had that instantaneous, spontaneous combustion that fired both of their bodies into passionate arousal whenever they met. They had both tried to deny it when he reconciled with Addison. Then the volatile combination of Derek's commanding jealousy and need, Meredith's banked longing and love, and their mutual heightened emotions over Doc, had broken through their moral restraint and common sense at the prom.

With Finn she had a warm curiosity, a real attraction, and a subtle longing, nothing like the bonfire that was Derek. Meredith realized as Finn laughed and talked that he was special. He was an extreme rarity among men. He would never hurt her. He would love her and cherish her and never hurt her. Meredith looked into Finn's eyes and saw a man who in devotion would never leave her. She could trust that he would never, never, under any circumstances, abandon her.

_Oh, what would that be like? If I choose Finn I'll never be alone again. I'll have family – real family forever, with a good man. He wants children and he'd be a great father. Finn gets what I am. He loves me anyway._

"Meredith, honey, where are you? You drifted away into deep thought," Finn's question brought her back to now.

"Oh Finn, I really like you. You're a great guy. You cook and you take me to pony births. You get big points for all of that," Meredith smiled at him.

"So you're trying to decide between Shepherd and me?" Finn asked bluntly, breaking the unspoken agreement not to talk about Derek, "Meredith, I'm sorry, but were you having an affair with a married man? Because, if he'll cheat on his first wife, what makes you think he won't cheat on you if you become his second wife? Is he even interested in remarrying? What does he expect of you? Isn't he your boss?"

"Finn, I don't know, please, I don't know. Derek ... Derek and I, we have a thing. Long before you, we had a thing. Derek is a good guy, a wonderful guy too. You could probably be friends under different circumstances. You both like to fish, did you know? You're both outdoors men."

"Finn, all I do know is that I need time to choose ... time to sort through all the mixed up thoughts and feelings I've been having. I have made so many mistakes in my life. I don't want to make another. Not now. Not when it is so important. For once in my life I am giving myself the time I need."

Meredith admitted to herself that at first she also wanted the experience of being wanted ... or wooed ... or even romanced by two very gorgeous men. She wanted to feel loved and beautiful. In all her life she'd never felt wanted, loved, and beautiful. It was an ego boost and a fantasy fulfilled to have two guys "fight" over her. Now, after the incredible, loving weekend she and Derek had shared, she wasn't sure why she was still clinging to Finn.

"Meredith, I've wondered if you're trying to hedge your bets – keeping me in the background on hold just in case your "thing" with Derek doesn't turn out the way you want it to. What exactly happened last time? Did he forget to mention his wife?" Finn wasn't backing down.

Pain shot through Meredith's heart at the memory of meeting Addison for the first time in the lobby of the hospital. One second she was happy with Derek and the next she'd found out he was a liar and a cheat, making her a dirty mistress. Of course the full story from all sides had been revealed later but that one horrible moment felt like betrayal of the worst sort.

Meredith looked away and the pain faded into memory again. Derek's handsome face filled her mind's eye. Derek loving her. Derek uncertain. Derek apologizing. Derek listening. Derek passionate. Derek demanding. Derek mesmerizing. Derek. Derek. She was, in general, comfortable with Finn. Derek could comfort her but there was no way she would ever describe their relationship with such a pedestrian word as comfortable.

Meredith's stomach was starting to hurt. It wasn't the usual stress stomach. Maybe she was getting a stomach flu. She felt too hot.

_Maybe all these thoughts of comfort have made me uncomfortable,_ she thought wryly.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I'm really not feeling very well. Do you mind if we skip going out for after dinner drinks? I think I just need my bed." Meredith asked.

Finn was instantly remorseful, "Of course, I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have pressured you when I said I wouldn't," he sighed resignedly.

Finn drove Meredith home in silence, both keeping their own thoughts. Meredith leaned over and kissed Finn gently on the lips, saying she'd see him soon, before she let herself into her mother's house. Meredith concentrated on not letting Finn see how much her stomach ached. The long habit of hiding when she hurt and coping alone rose up.

The house was quiet. George and Izzie had either gone out or had decided on an early bed. Meredith kicked off her clogs and curled up in the big armchair. She pulled an old afghan over her and huddled in waves of pain. She focused on trying to get the pain to subside. Something was really wrong this time. Maybe Derek's suggestion that she see a GI doc had merit. She hated to admit she needed help. Her mother had always taught her that only weak people needed help.

The doorbell rang and Meredith looked up to see Derek through the glass door. Her heart gave a leap of joy. Then her stomach groaned in pain. Now really wasn't the best time to make a good impression on her boyfriend – one of her boyfriends.

She got up as casually as she could and opened the door.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to see each other tomorrow night for drinks at Joe's."

"Hi," Derek couldn't help himself, he leaned down and gave her a delicious kiss, "Meredith, I couldn't wait. I missed you. I don't sleep well any more without you. Can I come in?"

He didn't wait for her answer. He just swept her into his arms and settled in the armchair, cuddling Mer, and pulling the old afghan back over her. She sighed and felt instantly better. She tucked her head under his chin and breathed in the sexy spicy scent of her lover. She relaxed and let his arms support her full weight.

Finn made her feel comfortable, she got that. Derek – Derek made her feel complete. His passion matched hers. His strength of spirit, his dedication, his capacity to focus, all complimented her character traits. He held a tinge of dangerous fun in his nature – almost bad boy. It matched her bad girl.

Was Derek her soul mate? She'd thought so five months ago. But would her soul mate choose another woman over her? Coldly walk away? There would always be the chance in her mind, because he'd done it before, that he would walk away from her again. Her fear of abandonment joined with her need for safety and placed Finn in between Derek and herself.

_Oh,_ she thought in a moment of crystal clarity, _I don't love Finn as much as I love Derek. I never will. If Finn ever _did_ hurt me I'd survive fairly heart whole. If Derek hurts me again, loving him the way I do, I don't know if I'll survive it. I'm being a scaredy-cat._

A sudden pain in her gut had her gasping for breath. Derek touched the side of her face and frowned.

"Meredith, I think you have a slight fever and you're still damp from being outside in the rain. You have another belly ache, don't you? Mer, you have to go see a GI doc tomorrow. No more delay, I mean it," Derek tenderly brushed the hair back from her face.

"I know, I'd honestly already decided to go. I guess right now I should get to bed," she said, "I have an early shift. Then I can probably get in to see either Wentworth or Yates late afternoon."

Derek walked her up the stairs, reluctant to leave. Meredith was insisting he go. She'd see him tomorrow night.

"Okay, I'll see you at work tomorrow. I'll let myself out. Promise me you'll get Izzie or George to help you if this gets worse," Derek waited for her silent nod of agreement and then kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Night, sweet girl."

Derek turned to leave. Suddenly, Meredith didn't want him to go. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her face to his back.

"Hey, what's this?" Derek touched her hands. They were clutching his shirt tightly over his heart. He stood still and let her lean on him. He waited for her.

"I'm okay, Derek, really ... I don't mean to cling." Meredith let him go, he started to turn and she swiftly kissed his cheek, "No, don't come back in. I'm not up to sleeping with you here yet. George and Izzie are already gossiping to everyone."

"Okay, Meredith, maybe by tomorrow you'll be ready to announce we're officially back together," he suggested evenly.

"Maybe, Derek," she said noncommittally.

o-o-o

Meredith fitfully slept through pieces of the night. The rest of the time she swallowed pink medicine to try to still her queasy stomach and belly cramps. Her fever stayed constant through the night. Her tired fevered brain made up half a dozen nightmares of Finn/no Derek, then Derek/no Finn, then Finn and Derek blended into one person (_would that be Dinn or Ferek?_ Her brain on drugs thought tiredly). Then she struggled with black images of no guys in her life at all –alone, single Meredith – followed by a marriage of three – Finn, Derek and her tied unhappily together forever.

Meredith knew what to do about Finn and Derek. She'd always known. She'd just pretended she had a choice. There was no choice. There was never a choice. Her illness was kaleidoscoping all the issues and emotions together, torturing her. She sweated and panted her way through the night. The stubbornness she'd inherited from Ellis and a lifetime of habit made her go it alone. Finn, Derek, Derek, Finn. She was probably getting an ulcer. First thing in the morning, she was calling Dr. Wentworth.

_**Please review. I love hearing from all of you. sam.**_


	14. Meredith Loves Derek

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 14: Meredith Loves Derek**

Derek gently stroked Meredith's soft hair from her cheek. His girl was as high as a kite. She was delightfully silly with morphine. Meredith had never had a chance to get to the GI guys. Instead, she'd vomited three or four times on rounds, her painful gut finally doubling her up, making her ask Bailey for help. She was scheduled now for an appendectomy.

Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith's rosy cheek lightly. "You're going to be okay," he murmured reassuringly, "Maybe the stress belly aches were related to a hot appendix. Maybe this will help with those too. Aren't you glad your boyfriend works in a hospital?"

"I have lots of boyfriends ...," Meredith drawled slowly, smiling coyly at him.

"You do? How many boyfriends do you have?" he teased her back. He couldn't help grinning at her. She was too sweet.

"Well ... there's you ... and Finn ... and ...," she paused, cocking her head, considering him.

"... and?" Derek prompted.

"... and you ... and Joe from Napa Valley would be my boyfriend, if I asked him ... 'cause I helped save his dad ... and Mickey in the lab, he's nice and his wife just had a baby and he puts my patients' tests first sometimes ... he likes me" she grinned triumphantly at him, " ... and you ... and Mr. Sandage ...," Meredith was counting drunkenly on her fingers.

"Mr. Sandage?" Derek raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, he ... of course, he mops the floor at night. We talk ... talk about big stuff ... at night. He's my boyfriend, he winks at me. Is he still a boyfriend if he's seventy and almost deaf, Derek?" she wrinkled her nose at him and he laughed out loud.

"Yes, baby, he's one of your boyfriends. You have lots and lots of boyfriends. But, I'm your very favorite," Derek smiled into her dazzled eyes.

"I don't know about that Shepherd," said Finn Dandrige dryly behind him.

"It's my boyfriend, Derek! My animal person boyfriend. Hi Finn, I'm on drugs," Meredith announced gaily.

"Wow, I can see that, honey," Finn glanced at Derek for an explanation as he set a vase of flowers on Meredith's nightstand, since Meredith was clearly incapacitated.

"They gave her morphine for the pain of the appendicitis. No one knew she was so sensitive to it. So, she's a little doped up," he shrugged and then deliberately kissed Meredith on the corner of her mouth. She beamed at him.

Dandridge and Shepherd eyed each other across Meredith's hospital bed.

"So ..." said Finn.

"So." said Derek.

They smiled challengingly at each other. Derek's pager beeped.

"You must be very busy – neurosurgeon and all. I'm happy to stay with Meredith, if you have to get that," Finn offered with a slight tinge of sarcasm. He leaned down and kissed Meredith's cheek. Meredith giggled.

"No, it's unimportant, I can stay," Derek smiled sarcastically back.

"Oh, well that's good then. How have you been?" asked Finn.

Meredith smiled beatifically and looked back and forth between the two men as they sniped. She looked like a spectator at a tennis match.

"Fine. You?" Derek feigned civility.

"Fine." Finn gritted his teeth.

"Fine!" Meredith contributed happily, twirling a strand of dark gold hair around a long finger, "We're all fine. We should be, you know, 'cause we're all married ..." she pointed dizzily, "you ... and me ... and you ... and me ... and you ... and you. I dreamed it last night. It was sooo much fun! I got the middle!" Meredith clapped her hands together and smiled naughtily. Both men shook their heads disbelievingly at Meredith and then glanced at each other in mutual sardonic amusement.

"Okay, let's get you prepped and ready for ...," George stopped in surprised confusion, "Dr. Shepherd! ... Dr. Dandrige! Uh ... um ..."

"George! ... Derek! Finn! My other boyfriend is here – the one who will always love me! He promised. 'Course that was before I cried – then he didn't love me any more. It only took ten minutes ... I think that's a record." Meredith smiled and waved at George from between Derek and Finn, "Hi George! Now all my boys are here. You're all so handsome."

Derek took Meredith's hand in his and kissed it as he studied George and Finn.

"And such good kissers! You should kiss me, George, everyone is kissing me today." Meredith invited.

George blushed beet red, looking everywhere but at Meredith, "She's on drugs," he mumbled to a confused and slightly shocked Finn.

"Excuse me?" said Finn. Derek gave a superior smile at Finn's shock.

"He's a good kisser." Meredith announced emphatically looking back and forth again between Finn and Derek

"You two dated?" Finn asked, glancing at Meredith.

"You didn't know?" Derek asked in fake sympathy.

"It wasn't a date ... so much as a disastrously ... horrible ... and painful ... sexual experience, a BIG MISTAKE," Meredith drawled without inhibition, "that George told everybody about. Right, George?"

Shepherd pinned the younger man with a mocking glare. Finn shifted from foot to foot in slight embarrassment, glancing from Meredith to George, and then frowning.

George groaned, flushed scarlet, and stammered, "Oh, oh ... I ... can't be here."

George turned to rabbit out the door, but was brought to an abrupt halt by Dr. Bailey blocking the doorway.

"None of you can be here. This woman needs to be prepped for surgery." Dr. Bailey's tone said she'd brook no nonsense. "You all need to leave now."

"Gladly," George tried to flee again.

"Not you, O'Malley!" said Bailey impatiently.

"I'll see you after the surgery, honey," Finn headed for the door.

Derek lowered the sidebar on her bed, leaned over and gathered Meredith as close as he could, ignoring everyone else. He murmured his love and his reassurances one more time, kissing her tenderly. Meredith held her face up for his kisses like a flower drinking in the sun.

"Bye, my pretty girl. I'll be here after the surgery too," he raised the sidebar and turned to face a mortified George, an annoyed Finn, and a baleful Bailey.

"Dr. Bailey, I know you will perform an exemplary procedure. I have, however, requested that Ryan, in plastics, assists you. I want Meredith to have next to no scar. Please page me when she is moved to recovery." Shepherd, the attending, nodded to her, and walked out the door.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Dr. Bailey said.

"Dr. Bailey, all my boyfriends are here!" Meredith bragged happily.

"Not for long, Dr. Grey. Say goodbye." Bailey shut the door in Meredith's boyfriends' faces. She and George turned to look at Meredith. Meredith chuckled and rubbed her nose.

"Dr. Bailey, you're so pwetty." Meredith lisped. Bailey rolled her eyes, while George choked.

o-o-o

Meredith was in surgery, just an appendectomy, but Derek still had a little niggle of concern under his heart. Derek paced through the hospital, from patient to office to patient, thinking. He was struggling. It did hurt his pride, and maybe his ego, that Meredith hadn't just fallen without reservation, immediately back into his arms. He knew she loved him, but why was Meredith hesitating?

Derek thought about Mark Sloane telling him earlier today that his situation with Meredith was the same as Sloane's with Addison. It wasn't, was it? Mark said if he was the bad guy, then so was Derek. They were the same. Were they? Mark was reprehensible. He didn't want to be that guy.

Addison had actually asked him not to hurt Meredith again. What was that all about? What had his girlfriend said to his ex-wife? Women were so hard to figure sometimes. Bailey and Cristina and Izzie had warned him about hurting Meredith again too – each in her own way.

Why did everyone expect him to hurt her again? He wouldn't. He hadn't wanted to hurt her before. He'd felt he had a moral obligation to give marriage another shot. He'd been trying to do the right thing.

Derek loved Meredith with all his heart. He was late doing it, but he'd chosen her. The five months with Addison, without Meredith, had been torture. Derek leaned his forearms on the balcony railing and looked down at the main surgical nurses' station below. His melancholy posture drew the Chief's attention as he walked by.

"Shep, are you alright?" asked the Chief in concern.

"Chief, can I ask you a personal question?" Shepherd questioned, "Why did you leave Meredith's mother?"

The Chief gave him a slightly surprised look and then answered honestly.

"I could have left Adele. I could have gone away with Ellis. But, I would have had so much baggage, so much guilt. Ellis couldn't see it, but I wasn't ... I never would have made her happy, not like she deserved to be happy. I was a better man for walking away. I loved her enough to walk away."

Derek wandered away, deep in thought. Would Meredith be better off without him? Would she actually be happier with another guy? – say Finn? Derek loved her so much. Was he being selfish?

Meredith was young and deserved the best. Derek thought about all the disadvantages he brought with him. He still had a load of baggage from Addison. Hell, they'd just finalized the divorce process she'd started last year, a few weeks ago. He was at odds with his family. He'd moved three thousand miles away. Also, he might not be in the running for Chief of Surgery anymore due to his messy private life. For the first time he really considered if someone else would be a better choice for Meredith.

He found himself going back to her room instinctively. He interrupted Finn reading a magazine. Finn was waiting there for Meredith to get out of surgery.

"Hey," Finn actually welcomed Derek, "I'm not used to this kind of thing. Come in and join me. Meredith says we could be friends, We have a lot in common, besides Meredith, I mean," Finn gave a warm chuckle.

"Okay," Derek said slowly.

"So, Meredith tells me you fish?"

"Yeah, I do," Derek allowed.

He made a quick phone call to clear a little time, and then sat down. For the first time, he talked with Finn as a friend. They spent the next hour talking about everything from fishing the streams and rivers of North Bend to where they went to college. Derek began to see that Meredith was right; Finn was a great guy. He started to understand Meredith's attraction to Finn as a person. Derek's pager finally commanded his presence in the Pit. He hurried away, impressed by Finn, as he'd never been impressed by him before.

Emergencies in the Pit kept Derek occupied for the next few hours. His emotional stew simmered on while he worked and ignored it. Meredith was well into recovery and awake when he was finally able to get back to her room. He rounded the corner to the sound of Finn and Meredith's laughter. His heart ached. Finn could make Meredith laugh light-heartedly. She was happy with him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, nodding at Finn.

"Mortified." she said, smiling at him.

"I've just been telling her about the Meredith-on-morphine experience," Finn explained to Derek.

"You don't remember?" Derek gave her a half-smile.

"Was it memorable?" Meredith asked, enchanted with the recalcitrant black locks that had escaped his taming to curl against his forehead.

"I'll let Finn tell you, I'll be back later," he turned to go.

"No, Derek, stay, I was just going on a mission to get the patient some ice chips." Finn left the room.

"How badly did I embarrass myself?" Meredith asked Derek with a smile.

Derek sat on the side of her bed facing her. Meredith smiled, happy to see him. He looked so serious and a little uncertain.

"Was I that bad?" she asked, expecting him to tease her outrageously.

Derek murmured a negative and then hesitantly said, "You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who's not going to complicate your life. Somebody who won't hurt you," Derek smiled at her sadly, "Someone who doesn't have all the baggage I have. He's the better guy, Meredith, Finn's the better guy."

"Derek, no." Meredith became very serious.

"I wonder if it would be better for you if I walked away." Derek looked deeply into her eyes, "I want the best for you, Meredith, I love you. If Finn is who you want in your life then I shouldn't get in your way."

"Derek, don't." Meredith tenderly brushed his curls back from his face. "Finn is a widower. He's had a tough life and has as much emotional baggage as you or me. Everyone seems to have loaded histories at this age."

"Finn's a great guy but he's not the better guy for me – you are. It's my choice, remember? I love you, I choose you. I would have tried to settle this earlier, but the pain was so bad and then I had the surgery. It was all too much," Meredith held her hands out to clasp his, "If you walked away from me now, it would break my heart into a million pieces. I don't know if I could ever repair it. Don't you know that?" A tear trickled from the corner of her eye. Derek swallowed hard.

"So, you've chosen Derek, Meredith?" Finn asked painfully from the door.

"Finn, please ... come in." Meredith entreated. She held her left hand out to him, still holding Derek's hand with her right.

Finn walked around the bed to stand to her left. He frowned and glanced uncertainly at Derek, who was looking down at his own hand clasped with Meredith's. Derek felt humbled by his beautiful girl.

"Finn, you were the one bright spot in five months of my life. I really was beginning to be able to see a future with you. But Finn, as much as I respect and honor you, Derek is the love of my life. I've loved him forever. I was just too afraid to admit it again," Meredith sighed and sincerely asked, "Please forgive me."

"Well ... I wish you all the best, Meredith, of course I do," Finn kissed her cheek regretfully, in farewell, "Take good care of her, Shepherd, she's special."

Tears ran down Meredith's face as Finn left the room, "He was a good friend, Derek. I think he may have loved me. I've never had many friends," she explained, "It hurts to lose one."

"Don't cry, pretty girl. I'm sorry, my timing was lousy. I was selfish. You're still just barely post-op. I should have waited to do this." He shrugged out of his lab coat and slid into bed beside her. She snuggled her face into his dark blue shoulder and let him absorb her pain, "Sh, sh, every thing's going to be okay, sh."

Derek lay on his side with his left arm under Meredith's head and her face turned into his shoulder and chest. He carefully let her find her own comfortable position against him. He kicked off his cross-trainers and settled in with his girl.

As she calmed and grew sleepy, he was filled with a wild relief. Thank God, thank God! He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She was his! Finally! Derek wanted to be a good guy. He wanted to do the right thing. But this, giving Meredith up to Finn, would have been worse than staying with Addison for a second try. It would have driven him mad.

Without meaning to, Derek fell asleep with Meredith in her narrow hospital bed. Both of them had had very short nights and very long days. Nurse Tyler came in to change bandages and check Meredith's vitals and gulped at the sight of the Head of Neurosurgery in bed with a first year intern.

Tyler hesitated and then silently walked around the bed to see if he could do his job without waking them. Tyler had heard all the gossip, a lot of it malicious, about Shepherd and Grey. He personally liked Shepherd and found him easier to work with than either Burke or Montgomery. And Dr. Grey was kind to patients, nurses and techs. She was also easier to work with than most of this years' crop of interns. So now, seeing Shepherd cuddled so protectively around Grey in sleep, he marveled at how beautiful and sweet they were. His jaded RN's heart melted a little. He wished them well.

He took Dr. Grey's temperature from an ear read, then checked her pulse. They both woke when he pumped up the blood pressure cuff. He smiled at them reassuringly. Then he silently held up bandages and started shifting her gown to get to the wound, on Derek's side of her body. Tyler and Shepherd looked the wound over and were both satisfied with Meredith's progress. Tyler competently bandaged her again and rearranged her gown. Derek pulled the blanket back up over his girl.

"Tyler," Dr. Shepherd said with soft intensity, "Dr. Grey is my girlfriend."

"Yes sir." Tyler acknowledged the claim. Somehow, having a witness at Grace made it official. Tyler lowered the lights further for them and moved on to his next patient, feeling as if he were involved in something sacred.


	15. Oops!

**Acts of Love**

**Chapter 15: Oops!**

Derek and Meredith sat in comfortable lawn chairs watching the sun rise over his lake. Beautiful streamers of sunshine penetrated the dawn mist, illuminating the water and woods with a heavenly light. Meredith sat with her legs folded in a complicated pattern holding a coffee cup in her hands more for warmth than for the coffee.

"How are you feeling, pretty girl?" Derek asked nonchalantly.

"Derek, I'm fine. I drove out here this morning and I'm going back to work tomorrow. You know that. What are you up too?" Meredith wondered.

"Well, it has occurred to me that we have replaced all the bedding – including the mattress, box springs, mattress pads, sheets, blankets, comforters, pillows – plus the towels, soaps, bath mats, couch covers, rugs, in fact everything you could think of, in the trailer," Derek reminded her.

"It's a girl thing, cooties, you know," she said, as if that explained anything, "We did the same with the bedding at my house. We really needed a new bed there. George and Izzie complained about the old one," she blushed.

"George and Iz... oh," he grinned in comprehension, "Well... I thought, since we're here this morning and since everything is just waiting for us, and since your tummy is okay again, we could..." his grin turned into his supermodel, sexiest man on the planet smile.

She shyly lowered her eyes and looked at him through her lashes, "We could."

"Yes? You're sure?" he wanted to be certain.

"Yes... yes, please... pretty please... pretty please with sugar on top..." Meredith pleaded prettily, "Derek... Derek! You are so bad!" Meredith laughed at the comical expression on his face as he swooped on her and got rid of her coffee, before tugging her inside directly to his brand new bed.

Derek unlaced the top of his boots and stepped out of them. He looked up when Meredith touched the back of his hand a little tentatively.

"Derek, I missed you. When you left me, I missed you. So don't do that again, okay? Don't ever leave me again." Meredith looked deeply into his eyes and smoothed his curls back from his face while she told him more than her words said.

"I love you. Even when I tried to leave you, I couldn't. You were always in my thoughts, always in my heart." his eyes were melting with warmth and love. She nodded, reassured, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She had to sit down on the edge of the bed to ease out of her jeans and slate blue vee-neck sweater. Derek watched her carefully as he kicked off his own jeans and dropped his royal blue and black sweatshirt. She was moving well and she barely had a scar. In time it would fade to almost nothing. The plastic surgeon had done a good job.

Derek slid between the sheets and held the covers up for her to join him. Their mutual body heat created a warm cocoon under his new midnight blue comforter. Meredith felt safe and happy snuggling with him.

Derek gently rubbed her back and kissed her. She sighed and laid back wanting him to kiss her all over. She smoothed her hands over his heavily muscled upper arms and felt excitement start to build between her thighs.

He was already thick and hard, eager for her. She couldn't resist touching him. He was silky soft skin over iron hard flesh. The feel of him sent fiery shivers up her belly. Meredith caressed him with both hands while he lovingly kissed his way down the valley between her breasts. She couldn't reach him any more as he slid lower down her body, so she caressed up his sides to his shoulders, finally tangling her fingers in his thick, luscious hair. The silky texture of Derek's hair on her palms sent identical fiery shivers dancing across her arms and chest.

She threw her head back, eyes closed, exposing the long line of her throat and arching her breasts into Derek's nuzzling mouth. He breathed in Meredith's unique scent becoming lightheaded. Her beautiful engorged nipples enticed him to taste their ripe flavor. He sucked her nipple gently into his mouth and played with it with his tongue. Meredith's body twisted and undulated under him. He threw the covers off, both of them too hot now.

He didn't want to give up her breasts so he knelt with his knees apart and his heels touching. He sat back on his heels. Meredith handed him a condom and they rolled it on. He lifted her over his lap, facing him. She trustingly let him position her, her knees on either side of his hips and her arms wrapped around his neck. He sucked her other nipple into his mouth rejoicing over its texture and taste. Meredith's satiny breasts always smelled so good. He hardened even more.

Meredith's body was creamy and hot, swollen with need. She eased down over him. He groaned and released her breast long enough to kiss her mouth hungrily. He penetrated her mouth with his satin tongue, and held her small hips in his hands controlling her rhythmic sexual dance.

Meredith's body was open to her lover. He'd penetrated her twice over already. Her heart swelled with emotion, beating in rhythm with his. Her tender heart unlocked all the love she'd stored away in so many years of loneliness and gave it to him. He penetrated her heart to heart, his breath catching in awe. His Meredith was so beautiful of spirit, so generous of heart. She was stunning.

She rose and fell in ecstasy. He held her firmly, helping her, loving her. They gazed at one another, looking deeply into each other's soul. They were now connected physically, a man in a woman; emotionally, heart to heart; in generosity, giving and receiving; and spiritually, soul to soul. Orgasm was a transcendent moment away.

Meredith's body peaked and slid downhill, every cell in her body sparkling with energy. Her breath shuddered. She lay her forehead on Derek's strong shoulder feeling his whiskers as he brushed his cheek against hers. He closed his eyes and let go. His release made him hug his arms convulsively around her back. He lay his face in her throat and inhaled Meredith. He felt like a consorted god. Life had never been so good.

They held each other in love while ecstasy turned into joy and sexual satisfaction turned into peace. Meredith murmured to her lover how wonderful he was. She thought he was gorgeous. He smiled and decided that was okay with him. He indulged in her adoration.

Their front door slammed open and banged sharply against the wall.

"Yoohoo, Derek!" called a feminine voice.

"Surprise!" called another.

"We'd have been here earlier, but it took us forever to find this God-forsaken..." the third woman's voice trailed off.

The tiny living space was suddenly jammed with a dozen people – okay five, all women, all staring down the straight shot to his bedroom with expressions ranging from shock to disgust to embarrassment.

Derek and Meredith had startled out of their skins, and then froze at the invasion. They sat interlocked, sideways in bed to the door, framed like an erotic postcard by the doorway. Meredith flamed crimson in embarrassment and hid her face in the crook of Derek's neck and shoulder. She couldn't do anything else since movement in any direction meant disengaging from her lover and exposing more to five interested viewers. She was going to die, she knew it, she prayed for it.

Derek took one look and yelled, "Out! Now!! Get out!" He pulled the comforter over their exposed sides.

The women took their time filing out. The last one, with a rather sharp face and a too sophisticated, ugly haircut, said snidely, "The slutty intern, I presume? Really, Derek! You are a fool."

Derek refrained from shouting, turning instead to the humiliated girl in his arms.

"Its alright, baby, they're gone," Derek was aware, even as he said it that he heard no one driving away.

_Great, they're lurking in the trees outside, waiting to pick my bones clean, like giant vultures,_ he thought grimly.

"Who were those women?" Meredith asked in a faint, trembling voice.

_Please, oh, please,_ she begged the universe. The universe wasn't listening.

"My four irritating sisters and my mother." Derek confirmed Meredith's worst nightmare. She knelt up off of him and dismounted. He held on to his condom, not letting it slide off prematurely.

"Oh Derek, what do we do? I can't go out there, I can't." Meredith panicked at the thought of formal introductions with Derek's mother and sisters after being caught _en flagrant_é _delicto._

"Sh, we haven't done anything wrong. They are the ones who barged in here without invitations or manners! Come on, pretty girl, get cleaned up and dressed. We'll take it one step at a time." Derek gritted his teeth together and used the minuscule lavatory.

He didn't want Meredith hurt. She'd already been hurt enough. Unfortunately, he'd seen his sisters, Addie, his mother and their friends in pack formation before. It was one of the things that lost Addison a lot of respect in his eyes. The women were like a pride of lionesses, bringing down a gazelle together, when they got like this. Sometimes it didn't seem to matter who the target was. Addison had already spoken to them, that was apparent from the "slutty intern" comment. He wasn't going to be able to tolerate much of that cruelty.

Derek checked on Meredith. She sat still on the side of their bed, morosely looking at the floor, holding her jeans across her lap. Her hands were actually trembling. He hated this.

Derek knelt on the floor in front of her. He covered her hands with his and brought them to his lips for a chaste kiss. He looked up into her sad face.

"Don't Meredith, we're okay, you and me. I love you." Derek tried to help her.

"They love Addison. They don't love me, and now they never will. I don't stand a chance with your mother now , or your sisters. Derek, I need to go home. You have a nice visit with your family, okay? Call me when you're free." Meredith stood up resolutely and stepped into her jeans. One knee peeped out of a ragged hole.

_Of course,_ Meredith thought, _I'm wearing jeans, ragged jeans, to meet Derek's mom... no, I forgot, I wasn't wearing anything to meet his mom. Derek's perfect ex-wife probably met his mother in perfect shoes and a perfect dress, with perfect hair and perfect teeth. _

"_I _love you, you are my choice. I don't love Addison, and now I wonder if I ever did." Derek hugged her to him. "I'm not sorry we made love this morning. It was beautiful. They can't make it ugly, unless we let them."

Meredith saw sincerity in his midnight blue eyes. She drew a deep breath and wrapped her misty grey shawl over her sweater and jeans. The slate blue of her top and the grey of her wrap made her eyes take on a blue-grey tint. She didn't have a stitch of makeup on and her dark honey hair was in a wild tumbled mass. All she could do was apply a little lipstick from a tiny tube in her pocket.

Derek shrugged his sweatshirt over his shoulders and zipped his jeans. He glanced out the window. His mom and siblings were sitting under the trees at his patio table.

_Waiting to pounce,_ he thought, lacing his boots.

Meredith held his leather bomber jacket up for him. He smiled at the rarity of having a woman hold his coat while he slid into it. She was enchanting. He kissed her sweet face and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked. She took the hand he held out to her and nodded. Her stomach hurt.

_Darn, I thought the appendectomy had cured all that,_ she thought despondently. She squared her slim shoulders, raised her chin and went to meet his family. _Too bad family and I have never really mixed. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay._

_**Next chapter is Derek's family. Uh-oh. Please review. Thank you. sam**_


	16. McBitchy Times Five

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. I appreciate it. I love it. sam**

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 16: McBitchy Times Five**

Derek led the way across the meadow to the shaded patio table. He held Meredith's hand firmly in his, his fingers brushing the delicate gold charm bracelet on her wrist. He connected them, giving her his strength. She needed it, since Meredith's cheeks were burning with shame as she faced the women of Derek's family. Have mercy, they'd all just seen her naked, making love to him. This was so much worse than all the naked dreams about high school.

"What are you all doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he demanded in a slightly unfriendly voice.

His mother, Maeve Shepherd, stood and offered up her cheek for him to kiss. "Derek, we haven't seen you in almost a year. You left home without telling anyone, like a runaway child." Derek's temper flared.

"You changed your cell phone number before you left New York," his sister Claire added, eying Meredith up and down curiously. She too offered her cheek to Derek. She touched his arm and was surprised by how hard his muscles were.

_Maybe living in this wilderness is good for Derek. It certainly hasn't diminished his sex life any,_ she thought guiltily as she blushed once again at the memory of what she had just seen. She'd been in favor of calling Derek first, but her sisters had vetoed her. _I won't make that mistake again._

"You know why, Claire." Derek said.

"We didn't have any way to reach you for months, until Addison finally gave us your new cell number." Nancy said offhandedly. Derek's nostrils flared at that news. Nancy was always closest to Addison because of their shared specialty as physicians. She kissed him on his jawline, maneuvering to see if he'd drop the slutty intern's hand. Derek stepped back, rather than release his girl. Meredith blushed again at the speculative looks the sisters exchanged.

"You barely return any of our phone calls," accused Kathleen. She stretched up to kiss him, ignoring the silent girl at his side, "God, Derek, don't you bother to shave any more?"

"Obviously not," taunted Siobhan, offering her cheek to him in an exact imitation of her mother, "He doesn't bother to get his hair cut either."

"You didn't come home for Thanksgiving or Christmas, and now..." Maeve's voice chilled. Five pairs of eyes fixed the slutty intern in their sights, "A divorce! And Addison tells us..."

Derek's expression iced over, "I'm not interested in what Addison has gossiped to you about."

"Derek! Don't use that tone of voice to Mom." Kathleen protested.

Derek paused and made a valiant effort to rein in his temper.

"Derek," Meredith spoke softly, hesitantly, "This is a family discussion. I'm going to go home now, okay? You need to spend time with your family." She tugged on her hand trying to walk away.

Derek's face softened into humorous love as he looked at her.

_Trying to run away, pretty girl? No way. You're staying with me. I'm proud of you. I want my family to meet you._

Derek gave a tug of his own and brought her next to him, tucked securely under his arm. He raised her face up to his and kissed her pink lips lovingly. Derek turned back to his family.

"This is my girlfriend, Meredith Grey," he said firmly, "Meredith, this is my mother, Maeve Maloney Shepherd. And these are my sisters, Siobhan, Claire, Nancy and Kathleen. Remember, I told you about them. They're all married and between them they've given me nine nieces and five nephews. All of my sisters are physicians."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Shepherd, doctors," Meredith extended her hand politely to Derek's mother, a plump, deceptively soft looking woman.

Maeve's nostrils flared as if she smelled a rotten odor. She ignored the proferred hand and glared at her son.

"Derek, don't you know it is bad taste to introduce the slut who ruined your marriage to your mother," the gloves were off. Meredith's face turned white. Her gut churned with ugly brick-red blossoms of pain and then her years of mom training and boarding school verbal knockdown came to the front. She took the blow without an outward flinch and spoke before Derek could. She'd had more practice at rallying after a blow than him. Besides, Derek was stunned, he'd never heard his mother talk like this before.

"There are many things considered in bad taste," she said mildly, letting her upper class, refined polish show, "including listening to gossip, prejudging people and invading a man's boudoir without apology."

She glanced at Derek's sisters, "It's good to know you all know so much about good manners. You are a credit to Derek. I'm sure he's proud of you."

"Addison is right, you are a home wrecking little whore. My brother wasn't even divorced before you got your greedy claws into him." Nancy spat a verbal uppercut. Her sisters nodded in agreement. Meredith shrank when she realized they all considered her a dirty mistress, a passing phase in Derek's life. "What's it like, sleeping with your boss? Really, Derek, how could you be taken in by such an obvious, skinny little bitch?"

"Enough! Nancy stop, before you say something I'll never be able to forgive. How dare you come to my home and treat the woman I love like this. You don't know what you're talking about. Addison and I ruined our own marriage years ago." The only other time Derek had felt this hurt and angry was when he'd caught Addison in their marriage bed with Mark, his best friend, "I can't believe how little regard you have for my feelings. First apologize to Meredith, and then leave, now, and don't ever bother coming back."

"Derek!" Maeve was shocked.

"Derek, please, I'm sorry, Nancy shouldn't have said that, we've just been so worried for you," his youngest sister, Claire, a pediatrician, pleaded with him.

"Derek, how do you expect us to feel? You won't tell us anything. You come out to this Godforsaken place all alone, three thousand miles from home. You live in a crummy little trailer. You take up with a slutty little first year intern. And you divorce Addison, the best thing that ever happened to you. What is wrong with you?" Kathleen asked sarcastically, "You're a little young for a mid-life crisis."

Derek started to reply, but was stopped by a gentle hand stroking his chest.

"Derek, no, this isn't right. I won't be the cause of further strain in your family. It hurts too much to be alone. I know. You need them and they need you," Meredith murmured quietly, just to him, tears blurring her large genie-in-a-bottle eyes.

"Meredith, don't cry, I won't let anyone hurt you again, especially not a member of my own family. I told you, I choose _you_, Meredith Grey." Derek walked away with his girl, hiding her from unfriendly stares.

"Derek, promise me you'll calm down and make peace. They love you and they love Addison. They don't understand and they're afraid for you. They love you. They _really_ love you and that's precious. Please, you need your family." she shook her head slowly back and forth in grief.

Meredith lovingly stroked his face. He pressed his cheek to her palm. Then turned his head and kissed it. Claire's breath caught in her throat at her brother's expression. His face was a portrait of devotion. Siobhan's eyebrows raised in surprise. Perhaps there was more to the little intern than they were led to believe. Even Maeve, who'd been ready to rout the naked harlot seducing her son, reconsidered. Neither Kathleen nor Nancy could see past their own preconceptions to the truth written on Derek and Meredith's faces.

"I'm going home. No... I'll be alright. You take care of this. I... wish it were different for your sake." Meredith turned to her car. Derek heaved a sigh. He'd have to let her go. He didn't like it. He didn't like the look in his girl's eyes, "Derek, promise me you'll make peace, promise."

He didn't want to, but he knew where this need for family came from for her so he nodded, "I'll try. I'm sorry about all this, sweet girl. I love you with all my heart. Call me if you need me, okay?" Derek kissed her twice and tucked her carefully in her car, "Drive safely. Maybe you should call Yang."

"She's on duty. I'll be fine. Really." Meredith waved to him, refusing to look at his family again.

She reversed her car and sped away, trying to breathe through the emotional firestorm. Where was she supposed to go now? Oh yes, home. But "home" was rapidly becoming where Derek was, not her mother's house. Meredith stifled a sob.

Derek's mother had called her a slut. Meredith whimpered in pain and slapped a hand over her mouth. His sisters had called her a whore, a bitch, a brown noser and a home wrecker. They'd all seen her naked in the act. Derek was wrong. They _were_ able to make something beautiful into something ugly and shameful. Meredith couldn't stifle the sobs any more. Her chest heaved and she couldn't see to drive. She pulled to the side of the road and wept.

o-o-o

Derek's heart hurt for Meredith. He knew that the fact that he had a big family had excited her when he first told her. He understood why. She'd cherished a small hope that she might share some family with him. As much as he loved the women standing in front of him, he wanted to strangle them right now. It hurt to see hope crushed out of Meredith. He'd seen too much of that already.

Even if he could mend fences with them, Meredith would never trust them again. She'd be polite and kind, but she'd never see them as family. Tears stung his eyes. His faerie girl was always so alone.

Suddenly he felt really tired. Ignoring the women he went into his home and poured a cup of coffee. He emerged and made himself comfortable in a patio chair.

"Please everybody, sit down," His sisters gingerly gathered chairs and sat in a loose circle with him. His mom cast uncertain looks from him to the empty road Meredith had driven down. She'd felt she'd held the righteous high ground, now she wasn't sure. Derek was so tender with that girl. She'd never seen him like that with Addison. And Addison had slept with Mark, Derek's best friend. That would have been extremely hard for a man like Derek to understand or forgive. What was really going on here?

"Mom, please take a seat," Derek directed as quietly as he could, still angry, still hurt, "Kathleen, there is more coffee inside if you want to make enough for all of you."

Derek took a deep breath and asked his family, "What do you want from me? I know you care about me, but what happened just now didn't feel like it."

"How could you divorce Addison, Derek, so cavalierly? She's been your family, our family, for eleven years. You never talked about it to any of us. We don't get divorced. We are family and you've ignored us for a year. What is going on with you?" Nancy asked a little desperately. She knew her upset over losing Addison may have made her go too far with Derek. He'd actually told them to leave and never come back. Nancy loved her brother. She shuddered at the rift between them.

"Derek who is that girl, really?" asked Siobhan, "I've never seen you like that before. Are you in love with her?"

"Derek, we do care about you. I'm so sorry we barged in on you. I knew we should have called. I'm sorry we got off to such a bad start. All I really want to know is how you are. You've been so distant," Claire added.

All his sisters were speaking one after the other the way they always did. It used to overwhelm him. Now he waited for them to wind down. Meredith's calm face and hurt eyes filled his mind. He wished he were with her right now.

"Addison and I should never have married. I realize now we got married for all the wrong reasons," Derek shook his head at Nancy who started to interrupt, "No, if you want answers, then listen and don't interrupt. I only promised Meredith I'd try to make peace. I didn't say I'd try more than once." Derek's face was hard and arrogant. His sisters exchanged surprised looks.

"We were always thrown together in med school. All our friends and families expected us to get married. She's a great surgeon. I admit it was an ego boost to have Addison as my wife and have all my friends envy me." Derek didn't want to talk about this. He felt it was none of their business. He gave in now to both Meredith's and his family's wishes, "But, if I ever loved her, I don't love her now. In fact, I haven't for years. She says I ignored her, I probably did."

Kathleen listening from the porch went inside to fill coffee cups. She carefully served her mom first.

"Our marriage didn't sustain either one of us. I don't believe Addison loves me either. She couldn't have gone to bed with my best friend if she did. She did that deliberately to hurt me the most. Ultimately, I have to say, it hurt more to lose Mark than it did to lose Addison. She took my best friend away." Derek paused and sipped his coffee. He wondered if Meredith was waiting for the ferryboat. He wanted to call and check on her.

"I didn't suddenly or cavalierly divorce Addison." Derek answered Nancy, "She cheated on me last year. To this day, I have no idea how long that went on behind my back," Claire grimaced at her brother's painful humiliation, "She spent three months living with Mark in New York, when we were separated. After she came out here, I took her back. We tried again to make a go of it, because she was my family... your family... and Shepherds don't divorce. Addison tried, I'll give her that, we tried for five months, but it was too late." Derek remembered the explosive night at the prom.

Derek looked over at Siobhan and smiled for the first time, "In answer to your question, yes, I am in love with Meredith. I've been in love with her for... ever. I met her when I first moved here. It was like I was drowning and she saved me."

He sighed, "I thought I was free to date since Addison and I were over. Then we tried again. I thought it was the right thing to do. I gave Meredith up. So no, Meredith didn't wreck Addison's and my home. But Addison, yeah, the stupid second try with her almost lost me Meredith forever. I'm telling you all now that my marriage to Addison is over. Permanently."

Derek's mother was watching him closely. Her son's face softened at every mention of that girl and blanked on Addison. His midnight blue eyes, so like his father's, filled with pain when he spoke about losing Meredith forever. Maeve finally understood that Derek wasn't having a fling. He was in love.

"Do you want to know something?" Derek smiled crookedly, painfully, "Meredith doesn't really want to love me or trust me," His sisters looked at each other, puzzled, "I hurt her. When I took Addison back, I hurt her unbearably. She was in love with me. I put her through five months of hell. I never told her about Addison when we first dated, so she thinks I lied to her. I hurt all of us."

Derek looked sadly at his sister Claire, "You'd like her, Claire, if you gave her a chance. You want to know how I am? When I'm with her, I'm the best I've ever been."

"I'm sure I would, Derek. I'm glad Meredith makes you happy," Claire said softly, never having been a big Addison fan in the first place. The woman was arrogant and irritating, like Nancy.

"Now, she's hurt again," Derek's eyes shimmered with tears, "I can't believe how cruel you all were to her. It took a lot to convince her to come back to me. She just said yes. I couldn't have been happier. But, somehow, she always gets hurt around me." Derek stood and walked away a little. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"You all think I'm distant. If I'm distant, it is because of this very thing. You think you have the right to interfere in my life. You don't. You assume instead of ask. You judge everyone so harshly. You've caused immeasurable harm to my beautiful girl," Derek turned back to them, "I don't know how to forgive you. None of you get that she's the love of my life."

"You always take Addison's side, never mine. Meredith would call it a girl thing, I don't know. All I do know is it hurts me. I had to leave New York to start over because between you and Addison there was no place for me there," disappointed in them, Derek turned to leave, "I'm done here. I need to get to Meredith, she's still recovering from surgery."

"Derek, I'm sorry, son... I was wrong... please, we're here for a few days. May we call you?" Maeve was feeling lost, uncertain of her ground.

"Call me in the morning," Derek gave in. He needed to get to Mer now. He could feel her pain. He didn't want her blaming herself for any of this. Besides, he needed her as much as she needed him. She was his everything.

o-o-o

Derek left them still getting into their rental. The pressure was building to get to Meredith. He rapidly, efficiently drove down his road to get to the main road to the ferry. Something was wrong and Mer wasn't answering her phone. Where was she?

Derek saw her car pulled off the side of the road and felt his heart leap into his throat in alarm. No way. No way. No way. She could not be hurt. No. He jerked to a stop behind her and ran to her door. Meredith's arms were crossed over her steering wheel. She pressed her forehead to her arms and sobbed. Her body heaved and trembled. Derek opened her door slowly, trying not to startle her.

Meredith sat up and gasped at the sight of him. She scrubbed her face with her soft felt shawl and tried to stop bawling like a baby. Darn! Caught again with her pants down, so to speak.

"Aw... aw... baby come here," he crooned to her. She desperately threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in his throat, unable to control the harsh sobs. He lifted her out of her car and guided her to his, "We're going home."

He cuddled her as close as the gear shift would allow and drove swiftly back to his home. He managed to get them both out of wraps and shoes, before they sank to their bed under the blue comforter. Derek piled pillows up behind Meredith making her a comfortable nest. Meredith was gaining control by the second, embarrassed by her tears. She was so silly. It wasn't the first time those things had been said to her. She'd live.

_Yeah, but it was the first time Derek's mom has spoken to me, ever._

"I know what you are thinking. You're wrong. I mean it. What those miserable bitches said to you doesn't matter. I love you. You love me. That's what matters. You think about that, Dr. Grey." Derek held her firmly and kissed away her tears, "Not one more tear over them. You are my beautiful girl."

Derek got up to strip to his shorts and put music on. He locked and bolted his door. Then he made Meredith a soothing hot tea because he suspected her stomach was up to its old tricks. By the time he went back to bed she had undressed and pulled one of his old t-shirts over her panties. She smiled tremulously at him as she drank her tea. He felt the sun rise.

"You're right. I know what's important. I love you, Derek Shepherd. You're my everything."

**  
**


	17. Sailor Moon

**Acts of Love  
**

**Chapter 17: Sailor Moon**

Meredith sat balanced on a barstool at Joe's Emerald City Bar. She shelled peanuts and then discarded the shells to the right and the nuts to the left. She already had two huge piles and still she sat, staring at her hands.

"Is this stool taken, hot lady?" asked a familiar sexy male voice behind her. Meredith started out of her reverie and smiled gladly at her pal.

"Sit down and buy me a drink, sailor," she replied lightly, before her face settled back into sad lines.

"Mer, what are you doing here? Besides denuding peanuts, that is," Dr. Alex Karev sat on the stool next to her and signaled Joe.

"Glad you're here, Alex," Joe said, "She's in a bad way."

"Joe, I haven't even had one drink!" Meredith protested, then nodded when Alex motioned for two long necks, "I'll have a beer with you and then I have to head home. We have work tomorrow and I have..." her voice faded away and she went to peanut zombie land again. This time she started to reassemble the nuts, looking for shells that matched.

"See," Joe tilted his head significantly at her and spoke to Alex, "Bad way."

"Hey, didn't expect to see you two here," called Izzie, as she and George settled on two more stools. The place was filling up.

"Hi," said Mer, including them both. Alex saluted with the long-neck.

"We thought you were spending the night at McDreamy's place," Izzie commented, "So, the cooties aren't all gone, huh?" She asked sympathetically.

"Cooties? What cooties?" asked George.

"You know, the ex-wife thing," said Izzie gesturing broadly, "It's a girl thing."

"No, no cooties... at least not the kind you mean ...," Mer started, then stopped when Cristina plunked down on a stool to her left.

"You should have been there, Mer. There was a three car pileup. Broken and bleeding bodies galore. Plenty of surgery for all," Cristina smiled at the memory. Everyone stared at her for two heartbeats. "So what are we talking about?"

"Mer has formed an assembly line for broken peanuts, we're trying to find out why." Alex inserted before Izzie or George could muddy the waters further, "Joe says it's bad."

"Meredith, what could possibly be wrong? You're all healed from the appie, you dropped the vet (so you're obviously recovering from that bout of dementia, a _vet!_), you and McDreamy are so together you're sickening. You are still together, right? So – what!?" Cristina asked bluntly and impatiently.

"Well... Derek and I... we... well," Meredith didn't know how to say the words.

"Meredith, just tell us. Okay? Just blurt it out. We'll find out eventually." Cristina said bracingly, "We always do, and you're a little scary right now."

"Oh Cristina, Derek's mother... and then... we didn't know... they didn't call him. I was there with him Cristina, you know, _with him, _with him. His sisters... they hate me... I love him so much, you guys. What do I do?" Meredith was panic-babbling as the others tried to decipher her code.

"Okay, this has to do with Shepherd," said George.

Meredith nodded.

"And his mother?" added Izzie.

Meredith nodded again and then said, "Derek's mother and four sisters are here, in Seattle... I was _with_ him. They _saw_ us," she blushed.

"So? ... Oh, you mean you were _wiiiith McDreamy. _God, Mer, at least Burke's parents only caught me in my underwear. Burke's Mama may _think_ I'm a stripper, but Mama McDreamy _knooows_ you're a floozy!" Cristina didn't even try not to go there.

George tried to breathe his beer while Izzie laughed and groaned at the same time, "Oh my God."

"Whoa, you were busted by his family? All of them?" Alex laughed incredulously, "Dude, only you would get caught by a mom and four sisters! Tell me, was Shepherd still..."

"Alex! Shut up!" Meredith hissed red faced.

"He's right, Mer, only you! So dish details, what happened?" Cristina asked.

Meredith's profile was covered by the shining curve of her hair as she bowed her head, "It was hurtful and embarrassing. His mom called me a slut. His sister called me a whore. There was other name calling. They hate me as much as they love Addison. All of them. Derek says it's going to be okay because we have each other, but I know what it's like without a family. I don't want to be the cause of more hard feelings between Derek and his family. Are those the details you wanted? Go ahead and laugh."

There was a moment of silence broken by George, "Mer-Bear, Shepherd's right, you do have each other now. He's crazy about you. He could have stayed in New York before and he didn't. He's with you now."

"Where is McDreamy?" Izzie asked, belatedly looking around for a glimpse of gorgeous black curls.

"We spent the day together after his family left the trailer. Then he got an emergency call from the hospital. He's in surgery." Derek had called before he went into his OR to tell her not to wait up. She'd told him she was going to sleep at home then, she had work in the morning. Derek hadn't liked leaving her today, but she'd insisted she was okay. The patient was critical.

"So, let's see," recapped Cristina, "Derek's mom and four sisters surprised you and McDreamy doing the nasty McNasty, naked in bed together. Then his mom calls you a slut. Then his sisters call you a whore. What did Derek say?"

"Derek was furious, of course, he told them to leave," Meredith shrugged, "But that's not the answer. They might be haughty and even a little mean, but I think they miss him. I think they love Derek. I left and he talked with them. He's going to call them in the morning. From what he told me, I think they are hurt that he has turned so far away from them. If it were my brother, I could see not understanding some of the choices Derek's made over the last year. Especially when he refuses to communicate with them about anything important. They're getting all news of Derek through Addison. I just..."

Meredith's voice trailed off as she caught sight of a familiar tall, perfect person entering the bar with two of Derek's sisters. They were like three peas from an east coast high class pod. Meredith knew all about that kind of snobbery having spent many years in Boston and in private girls' schools.

_Here we go,_ she thought.

"Dr. Montgomery's here with two of them. I guess they were really close. It looks like they still are." The interns craned their necks curiously around to see Shepherd's sisters. Meredith felt so mixed up. She was a tad envious of the obvious sisterly camaraderie the women shared. Also this situation emphasized that Derek and Addison had an entire life together, outside of work, with family and friends, that she knew very little about. All she knew was the crumbling destructive end of it. She wanted these women to like her or perhaps tolerate her, for Derek's sake, but she didn't know how to go about finding acceptance from them. Her self esteem tried to plunge. She fought to hold steady.

"Meredith," said Izzie, "No matter what, you remember McDreamy loves you. You make him happy. He and Montgomery are divorced! It's over between them."

"Yeah, besides they'll be gone in a few days, and you won't have to see them again," Cristina said practically, always the least emotional.

"Family stuff is never gone, Cristina, never." Meredith said in her old dark and twisty way.

A burst of laughter from Addison's table drew their attention. Nancy was telling Addison in a deliberately overloud voice, seemingly already half inebriated, "... and there they were, in the buff, Addie, going at it. The slutty little intern was riding..."

"Nancy, hush, for goodness' sake, hush," said her sister, Kathleen, seeing the look on Addison's face.

The air became still, and time and sound stopped for an instant as Meredith and Addison's eyes met across the crowded room in shared pain. Neither woman wanted the details of this encounter made public. It hurt them both too much. They blinked and looked away. Time and sound resumed their normal stance.

"Riding...?" Alex was interested again.

"Shut up, Alex!" said Cristina, Izzie and an embarrassed George all at once.

Alex gave a bad boy grin and stood, "Just kidding, angel eyes. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Meredith, don't worry, we'll help you as much as we can," offered Izzie.

"We're on your side," said George.

"Meredith, you have McDreamy wrapped around your little finger. Get it," Cristina demanded.

"Okay, thanks, all of you," Meredith actually did feel better.

Meredith gathered her things while Alex paid for their drinks. They headed for the doors. Addison looked away from them but Nancy leered at Alex, while Kathleen eyed them speculatively.

"Leaving!?" Nancy said mockingly, "What's Derek going to say about you going home with a hot number like this? Oh, I forgot, he already knows what you do in bars. That's how you two met, wasn't it? He picked up a barfly for a one night stand? Shoo fly, shoo." She waved a drunken hand. Addison looked uncomfortable as Nancy loudly repeated everything she'd been told.

"Wow Mer, you never told me Shepherd's sister was so small she poses for trophies. Let's go." Alex shot a contemptuous look over the three women and swept Mer out the door.

"Thanks Alex, that kind of stuff makes me freeze and go silent," Meredith said, trying not to show her hurt feelings and sudden exhaustion.

"Meredith, you have to show your real self around those women. You are lovable, and funny, and generous, and kind," Alex guided her over the rough pavement.

"And dark and twisty, not to mention, scary and damaged," Meredith added a shade bitterly.

"Some people like dark beer. Shepherd obviously does." Alex smiled when Mer gave a surprised laugh, "That one in there is Satan's housemaid, but they can't all be that bad."

"Hey, you two." Derek walked across the broken pavement to them. Meredith's heart skipped with joy to see him. "I saw your car, pretty girl. How are you?" He looked questioningly at Karev, knowing he'd tell the unmitigated truth. He brushed a loving hand over his girl's hair.

"Two of your sibs are visiting with your ex in there, man. Your woman needed out. She's still tiring too fast – post-op." He tilted his head towards the bar, indicating the women inside, "Good luck with that."

"See ya, genie eyes." Alex gave Mer a one armed hug and nonchalantly headed for his classic convertable.

Derek wrapped both arms around Meredith. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to her head, rocking her gently. Her flowery scent filled his world. They'd only been apart for a few hours and it seemed like ages. The five month separation made him value every minute.

She let him cuddle her close. He kissed her gently all over her face. She loved this indulgent, super sweet aspect of her lover. Most people didn't even know it existed. She was the lucky recipient of most of it. The only other time she'd seen him this way was with some of his youngest patients.

"Derek, your patient?" Meredith asked, wondering why he was out of surgery so early.

"The damage was too extensive. The patient's brain bleed couldn't be repaired. She's brain dead. We're still trying to reach next of kin." Derek shook his head over the waste of such a young life, "Maybe they'll consent to organ donation."

"Meredith, I want us to decide together how to handle all this with the family tomorrow, okay? Maybe I should call Claire tonight and invite her to breakfast. You'll be able to get to know each other without interference from the others." Derek looked into his girl's shadowed eyes as she nodded agreement. "But right now we need to get you home and into bed. You're tired and so am I. Come on." Derek tucked her into his car knowing they'd pick her car up in the morning.

o-o-o

Derek and Meredith met his sisters Claire and Siobhan at a breakfast diner near the hospital the next morning. It was the ungodly hour of four a.m. Meredith had rounds at 5 and Derek was going in for early surgery. Derek had consented when Claire asked to include Siobhan, when she explained that they had already planned to approach Derek separately from the others.

Meredith sat feeling stupid and ugly in front of Derek's sisters. She didn't feel at her best the first couple hours after she awoke. Even at this hour they were put together. She was wearing intern scrubs since she wouldn't have much time to change later. They all ordered, then sat in awkward silence nursing cups of Seattle coffee.

Derek waited for one of his sisters to start. Siobhan watched him watching her and smiled in real amusement. She looked the most like Derek of all his siblings, with black curls and midnight blue eyes inherited from their dad. She was also the most sardonic, most self-critical, most humorous. She wore the same dark blue and black that Derek wore. They could have been twins.

"Thanks for including me," she said mildly, "Please reintroduce your friend to us. I promise the ill-mannered display of yesterday is long gone."

"This is my girlfriend, Meredith Grey. She is a first year surgical intern at Grace." Derek looked at his sisters warily while Meredith didn't look up from her coffee at all. She just couldn't. "Meredith this is my sister, Siobhan and my sister Claire. I am the youngest of the five of us so they all think they can rule my life."

Everyone looked at Meredith. She still wouldn't really acknowledge anyone but the waitress with a direct look. She was trying but her throat was closing and she felt frozen. Old pain waited to bloom inside her as soon as it was fertilized by the compost of new pain. Derek was beginning to understand more of her moods. She was hoping for the best, but braced for the worst. He covered her hand with his and captured her eyes when she glanced at him reflexively. He smiled his heavenly smile just for her, telling her that if she needed to stay silent she could, but he'd really be pleased if she came out to play. Gradually the frozen expression on her face thawed and she returned his radiant smile.

_I love you, you know._

_Yes, I know._

_You love me too._

_Yes, I know that too. Silly._

Meredith looked up at Siobhan from Derek, still smiling radiantly, and Siobhan caught her breath at the girl's ethereal beauty when Meredith smiled at Derek. She'd been watching the young woman's face surreptitiously since stepping foot in the diner. She wanted to understand what was going on with her brother. She wanted to understand this seemingly sudden relationship with a younger woman and a student subordinate. It just wasn't like Derek. Siobhan couldn't recall ever seeing Derek communicate emotion so loudly and clearly with every gesture, every expression, every touch. He didn't care who saw how much he loved this girl. There had always been something a little offhand in how he treated Addison, she realized. Now, Siobhan watched Derek treating Meredith as if she were his world. Maybe she was.

So, she had a couple of choices. Derek had made it clear that no matter what anyone said, his relationship with Addison was over. He was, in fact antagonistic towards Addison after he found out she'd tattled to his family. Okay. He'd also made it clear that he was in love with this slip of a girl. Siobhan and the others could either accept Meredith's place in Derek's life or they were going to loose their brother, possibly permanently. They'd already semi-lost him last year. That was something Siobhan, as cynical as she was, wasn't willing to tolerate anymore. That is why she had consented to come on this trip.

She still thought Derek was insane to give up his life in New York – the friends, the family, the connections, the prestige, the fortune, the brownstone, the Hamptons, the life! But when she'd really thought about it last night, she realized Derek had gone along with all that, but had never fully embraced it. He always seemed aloof from it. Siobhan wondered how much of that life was completely Addison's idea and how much was Derek's. Looking around now it seemed pretty obvious that Derek's dream of an ideal life was completely different than Addison's. The seemingly perfect couple weren't so well matched after all.

"I am pleased to meet you, Meredith. You obviously make my brother very happy." Siobhan said as mildly as she could. Her voice always seemed sardonic even when she tried to make it at ease. It was her way, "I hope we can all move past the fiasco of yesterday. It was the result of misplaced loyalty to Addison, miscommunication with Derek, terrible judgments and assumptions on the part of us all, and childish ill manners after seeing you in a compromising situation. One just doesn't think of one's brother... or son, in that light." She shook her head, and then dared to tease her little brother, saying drolly, "At least we all know you're physically fit, Derek – it was a shock. My apologies for barging in."

"Meredith, I'm sorry for everything that happened yesterday too," said Claire, "Maybe today we can start over. Derek thinks you and I could be friends eventually. I'd really like that."

Claire didn't really look like her siblings, all of whom looked like their parents to one degree or another. Claire looked instead like her Irish grandmother. She had soft red curls and pale white skin with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Even though she was well done, Claire would never be able to achieve the arch sophistication of her three sisters or former sister-in-law.

Meredith cast her eyes at Derek again. He clearly wanted her to respond positively to his sister's overtures. But she was on guard now. She examined their polished faces minutely for every shred of expression. She couldn't tell if Siobhan was sincere or not, but she didn't trust her. Claire seemed more like an open book. The problem was Meredith felt she could be easily swayed by her older sisters. No, better to stay as distant as possible. No possibility of friendship here. Perhaps general communication could be established though.

"I suppose it was a shock to all of you when Derek told you he was divorcing Addison," she said noncommittally.

The waitress arrived with their orders. Everyone politely waited for the waitress to leave.

"Well, that was part of the problem," Siobhan said, "Derek never told us. We heard from Nancy, who heard from Addison. Something about a prom and tiny black panties?" Siobhan raised a polite inquiring eyebrow at her brother.

"Siobhan," Derek said warningly, knowing his sardonic sister wanted to tease him, but also knowing that Meredith would take it as further criticism and abuse, "I should have called... I should have, but I didn't. I just didn't want the same drama that I got in New York after Mark. And I didn't expect any of you to want to hear my side," Derek said bluntly, "_And_ I didn't want any of you trying to tell me what to do."

"Derek, I've missed my brother. I'll always love Addison. She's been my sister for fifteen years, since before you were married. But Derek you've been my brother your whole life. Can't I have a relationship with both of you or do I have to choose one? Because, if I have to choose, I choose you." Siobhan's deep blue eyes stared into Derek's matching deep blue eyes. She meant what she said. Something twisted and knotted inside Derek started to relax.

"I feel the same, Derek. I've missed you. I want you back in my life and in the lives of my kids." Claire's words were heartfelt, "I want you to feel welcome to come home for the holidays. I want you to return my calls and talk to me, not just text me."

"You have to accept that I've changed. My life is in Seattle now. I'm not leaving. I love my home. I love my job. And I love Meredith," Derek stroked her thigh under the table, as he set boundaries, "If you can't accept all that then I can't maintain a close relationship with you. All I can do is what I've done this last year, maintain an acquaintance on birthdays and holidays."

"Derek, your sisters mean what they say. You have to give a little," Meredith said softly, "Don't be so strict. They love you and they've missed you. Just like you've missed them. It is time to set the past aside and let them back in your life."

Derek smiled sadly at her. Meredith wanted him to accept his sisters back but he noticed she hadn't said a word of friendship or acceptance or forgiveness of them for herself. She wanted him to have what she couldn't trust for herself.

"Meredith, try," he asked.

His sisters looked at each other, not understanding the subtext. Meredith looked out the window into the rainy black of extra early morning. She couldn't smile. She couldn't pretend. She wanted Derek to have his family, but she wanted no part of them for herself. Last night in the bar had firmed her mind. She raised one slim shoulder in a slight shrug.

"Derek, ladies, I have to leave. I have rounds at five and as it is, I skipped pre-rounds. Please allow me to buy your breakfasts." She picked up the check and dropped enough cash to cover it and the tip on the table. She held a hand up at their protests, "Okay, I've got to go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your visit with your brother."

She slid out of her seat, unable to stay one more minute. Derek told his sisters he'd be right back and followed Meredith out the door.

"Hey, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked plaintively. Meredith let him turn her. She was fighting hard to maintain her composure. She stood on tiptoe and brushed his lightly bearded cheek with her soft lips. He caught her lips for a light kiss and then stood and watched her drive away. His heart ached for her limitations and scars. In spite of them she remained a generous person. He had to respect that.

_**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. **_

_**Several people asked me about the title. The Sailor Moon title came from a mix of several thoughts because I couldn't think of a straightforward title. **_

_**There's a quote: "Sometimes God calms the storm. At other times, He calms the sailor. And sometimes He makes us swim." anon**_

_**That seemed appropriate for Meredith. This was uppermost in my mind when I had her call Alex a sailor, as she flirted with him. **_

_**The moon is about emotions and hidden things and lunacy. There are good moons to sail by and very bad moons that represent death to the sailor. She is trying to sail through emotional shoals.**_

_**Additionally, Sailor Moon is a japanime manga princess who takes a stand for loves, dreams, justice. She's amazing. I think of my Meredith as a person dealing with those things right now.**_

_**Sometimes my mind works differently. Sigh. sam**_


	18. Below the Surface

**Acts of Love**

**Chapter 18: Below the Surface**

Derek strode back into the diner and resumed his seat across from his sisters. All three of them looked at Meredith's untouched breakfast.

"What just happened, Derek? What did we say?" Claire asked, confused, "We didn't mean to offend her again."

Siobhan watched Meredith's taillights driving into the distance through the rain soaked window.

"I know Claire," Derek reassured her, "I told you before, Meredith has been very hurt by me and others in the past. She was trying to accept you at your words, but unfortunately, your actions of yesterday still speak louder to her. Don't worry. Meredith is on your side. She wants me to reform my relationship with all of you. She will never speak an ill word against any of you. Certainly not to me."

"But... she won't have anything to do with us herself, right Derek?" Siobhan understood the problem, "Once trust is broken with her it must be almost impossible to get it back. How in the world did you get that girl to come back to you after Addison, Derek?" Siobhan realized a simple apology wasn't going to cut it.

Derek's dad's glorious smile dawned across his face, softening it with love. "She loves me," he said complacently, choosing not to remember the months of second guessing, the unrestrained flirting in elevators, the explosive night at the prom, or the uncomfortable co-dating period with Finn at all.

His sisters grinned at his smugness. "Wow, Derek, you don't have a problem with a fat-headitis, do you? Look out, Claire, it might be catching," Siobhan warned.

"No, I'm pretty sure only surgeons have vulnerability to this strain of the fat-head virus, Sio. Pediatricians are forced to stay humble daily." Claire felt happy to once again feel an ease forming with her brother. Their teasing helped reset their old relationships with each other. While they all finished their second cup of coffee, Derek told his sisters he'd leave permission for them to join him in his gallery while he performed surgery if they decided they wanted to come later. He really was feeling better about their visit, after all.

o-o-o

Derek's surgery was textbook – better than textbook! What had Mer called him? Ah, yeah, a rock star! He was a rock star. Well that was how he felt when he saw two of his sisters sitting in his jam-packed gallery. He felt more positive now that things could actually calm down and work out with Meredith and his family. Siobhan and Claire _were_ making an effort. And his girl was willing to do almost anything for him, he knew that.

Siobhan and Claire waited for him at an axillary nurses' station. He approached the desk, still giving post-op orders to Dr. O'Malley, who was being shadowed by Dr. Stevens as part of her retraining process.

"Derek that was fantastic. It was amazing to see what you can do now," Claire said. She'd known intellectually of her brother's stature as a surgeon, but seeing it for herself was another matter entirely.

"Wow, Derek, I'd forgotten how incredible it was to watch you work," Siobhan said sincerely.

"Thank you," he flashed them a grin, "Dr. O'Malley, page me when you get the labs back. Are we clear on post-op?" asked Dr. Shepherd.

"Yes sir," said O'Malley, looking curiously at the two women.

Before Shepherd could introduce them his attention was caught by Meredith stepping out of the elevator carrying an enormous stack of labs. Both O'Malley and Shepherd stepped forward to help her before she dropped them. Hidden by the folders and the station and Derek's body, his sisters were invisible to Meredith.

"Thanks, I guess I got carried away," Meredith laughed to George as they shifted the labs to the counter top, "Hey, you," she said sweetly to Derek, letting her love speak in her eyes, "How'd the surgery go?"

He ignored everyone. He ignored the fact that they were at work in front of her house mates and his sisters. His surgery had gone beyond well and he was in a great mood. He wanted to share it. In an upsurge of love for her, he caught her around the waist and danced her into the office behind the station. Meredith gave a startled yelp. The others could hear Derek murmur softly to her before he framed her face in his palms and kissed her lovingly on her soft, pink lips. Derek took advantage of the meager protection of the corner of the office to indulge himself in a tiny lovers' tryst.

George and Izzie, Siobhan and Claire, were left looking at each other outside of Derek and Meredith's charmed world. Sio and Claire were once again treated to the sight of Derek acting boyishly infatuated in a completely atypical (to them) fashion. They could also see how cute Meredith could be when she flirted and played with Derek. The two of them together were clearly special. All the preconceptions the two women had come to Seattle with were being set askew. Izzie stepped forward, before George could escape to post-op, and extended her hand.

"Hi, you must be two more of Dr. Shepherd's sisters. I'm Izzie Stevens, and this is George O'Malley. We're Meredith's house mates."

Claire and Siobhan exchanged looks, taken aback by Izzie's too friendly manner. Claire shook Izzie's hand, however, and introduced herself and Siobhan. Then she shook hands with George.

"Meredith's house mates?" said Siobhan, "Then you know Meredith well? Two more? You met our sisters?" She cast a bemused look at the couple in the office. They were wrapped up in each other. No one else seemed to exist for them. Derek was telling Meredith details of his surgery and she listened raptly, nodding occasionally.

"Yeah, they're always like that," George answered her look.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they'll come up for air eventually," said Izzie a little wistfully, thinking of Denny, "Yeah, we saw your sisters in the bar last night with Montgomery when we were there with some friends and Meredith." Izzie's tone and expression told the story about how she felt about that.

"What happened?" Claire asked anxiously.

"Izzie," George said warningly, "maybe we should go now."

"Your sister, Nancy, is it? Yes, Nancy, was half-plastered and couldn't wait to announce to the whole bar and Addison, how you walked in on your bro and Mer at the trailer," Izzie plowed along as comprehension dawned for the two, and George fretted, "Then she said some spiteful things to Mer when she tried to leave. Then, as if that weren't enough, she went on and on about Mer leaving with Alex. As if Mer were going to go home with him or something. That's so not going to happen! McDreamy spent the night with Meredith at our house, of course. Your sister was way off base! What!?" Izzie finally noticed George frantically shushing her and trying to pull her away to post-op.

"_McDreamy?" _ inquired Siobhan, with an eyebrow raised and a wicked glint in her eye that promised she'd tease her little brother the first chance she got.

"Well, I know he's your brother and all, so you probably can't see it, but Shepherd is dreamy," Izzie said chattily as George groaned.

"Come on, Iz, we have to check post-op, then we're doing lunch, I'm hungry," George pulled Izzie's arm insistently.

"Why don't we go with you? It looks like Derek is going to be busy for a while. After you check your patient you can show us to the cafeteria and tell us more about Seattle and what it is like working with our brother," Siobhan smoothly negotiated more time with the garrulous interns. They were very interesting. George was no match for her.

"Derek, we'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch," Claire called to her brother. He nodded affirmatively to her and waved her off, not really listening and knowing he wasn't being very polite, but Meredith was smiling again and her happiness took precedence.

Meredith kissed Derek's stubbled cheek and lay her head on his shoulder. It was delightful to be able to snuggle with him legitimately for a few minutes in the middle of their day. It felt delicious and fun. It also helped quiet her self-doubt and her fear of Derek's mother. She felt that she could handle his sisters now, but his mother was Ellis, Addison, and the authoritarian prefects and mistresses at her Swiss boarding school all rolled into one frightening, larger than life person. She'd turned into a monster in Meredith's mind.

"Do you have time to eat lunch with me or are you too busy?" Derek asked her.

"Are you kidding? I'm on scut. You know Bailey, it's the first day back for me after the appendectomy," Meredith rolled her eyes at being left out of surgery and having to run errands and do paperwork all day, "The good news is I am totally free to have lunch with my handsome boyfriend."

Meredith lifted her face for his kisses and breathed in his unique scent. She rubbed her hands over his back feeling his firm long muscles. Derek held Meredith close, savoring her, as her hands explored his back. He sighed against her flower scented hair, happy.

o-o-o

Meredith was reminded of walking together through San Francisco Memorial as Derek lightly swung her hand back and forth as he walked her through Seattle Grace's Surgical wing. The difference was that she knew all these interns and most of the residents. Most of them were mildly amused at the sight of the head of neurosurgery unselfconsciously 'Shepherding' Meredith through the maze of people, gurneys, equipment and furniture that made up the Floor. Derek had refused to drop her hand, just as he had in Memorial. She was with him now.

There was surprisingly little disparaging gossip or condemnation. Three months ago most of that had been ironed out after it came to a head through some nasty incidences with a cardio resident. Now people were content to leave well enough alone.

Dr. Shepherd was well liked and deeply respected by almost everyone. Dr. Grey had many friends all over the hospital in unexpected places, high and low. Mostly, the staff was pleased that Grey and Shepherd looked so happy together and they basked in the reflected glow. Derek was so sweet with Meredith it melted the hardest heart. Most people were glad to see Derek and Meredith finally together.

"Dr. Grey, you're back from the appendectomy! How are you?" Meredith's friend, Mr. Sandage called. He was a janitor whose wife was in the same home as Meredith's mom. Meredith had helped him get a job at Grace to supplement his retirement income and insurance, since his wife's maintenance was astronomical.

"Hi, I'm great, thank you. Derek, I'll meet you inside, okay? I'll have the same thing you're having. I want to talk to Mr. Sandage for a minute." Meredith brushed her cheek over his shoulder while she entreated him.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and teased, "Alright, as long as you remember you picked me in the boyfriend sweepstakes, okay?"

"Silly," she said as he kissed her cheek.

"You look happy, my dear," said Mr. Sandage as he watched Derek enter the spacious, two-story, glass enclosed, dining area, "It's good to see. You deserve to be happy."

"Yes, Derek is wonderful. Being with him is everything I dreamed of except...," she paused and looked down, shadows filling her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Derek's mother and four sisters are visiting. They are very close to his first wife, naturally. His two youngest sisters will probably accept me for Derek's sake, but his two older sisters are more like surrogate moms to him than sisters. They raised him while their mom worked after his dad died. They hate me. So does his mom. I really wish I could just avoid all of them until they leave," she smiled ruefully at her own cowardice, "I guess that's not going to happen."

"Dr. Grey, when they get to know you, they'll love you. The problem is they know Dr. Montgomery, but they don't know you," Mr. Sandage said practically.

"Mr. Sandage, would you like to join Derek and me for lunch? You can tell me how Mrs. Sandage is doing in the new experimental drug program," Meredith invited him, seeing how he looked a little tired and sad today. She knew how hard it was to have a mom in Roseridge. It must be a thousand times harder to have a spouse there.

"Are you sure Dr. Shepherd won't mind?" asked the rather lonely old man.

"No, he won't mind at all. Please come join us."

o-o-o

Meredith looked up and saw Alex looking for a place to sit. She waved to him to join them. Derek's lips twitched as he got even more company than he bargained for at lunch. He knew she was filling the table with the people who made her feel safe. Whatever she needed was fine with him. The three guys animatedly discussed racing while Meredith ate her salad.

Meredith was surprised and dismayed to see George, Izzie and Cristina enter with Siobhan and Claire. They waved to Mer's table and sat at the one next to it.

"Meredith, it's fantastic," said Cristina excitedly as she paused next to Mer, "Shepherd's sister, Siobhan, was just telling us about studying with Geoffrey Adler, you know, the great cardiologist, currently researching ways to use skeletal muscle stem cells to repair the scar tissue in the cardiac muscle after a coronary infarction." Cristina was blinded to her friend's distress by her scientific enthusiasm.

"That's great Cristina," said Meredith, but Cristina was already settling at her table.

"May we join you, Derek?" asked a voice coming from Derek's left. Mr. Sandage stood and seated Maeve to his right, Mer was on his left. Nancy scraped the chair out next to her mother and sat down, her face wearing its habitual sneer. Kathleen took the seat between Nancy and Alex, looking very uncertainly at Nancy. Derek sat between Alex and Mer, so their table was now full.

Derek introduced everyone politely and silence sat heavily on the table. Mr. Sandage, who was older than Derek's mom, but in the same generation, engaged Maeve in polite small talk about how she found Seattle. Nancy's face grew darker and darker as she looked between Derek, Meredith and Alex. Kathleen leaned over and whispered urgently to her sister.

Siobhan watched narrowed-eyed from the other table. She had no intention of losing whatever headway she and Claire had made with Derek... or Meredith, for that matter. Meredith's friends had given her a pretty clear picture of the girl and she wanted to preserve a relationship with her. Something, however, was eating at Nancy and she was choosing to take it out on Derek and his new girlfriend. Sio was beginning to suspect it wasn't just a matter of Nancy and Kathleen being more surrogate mothers to Derek than sisters. Something else was going on.

"You look familiar," Nancy said silkily to Alex, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Oh yes, I remember, you were in the bar last night picking up a barfly. Oh wait, my mistake, that was you, wasn't it?" she said nastily to Meredith, ignoring both Kathleen and Maeve trying to hush her, "Does my brother know you spent the night last night with _him_?"

There was a stunned moment of silence, as if no one could quite grasp this was starting up again. Meredith's face turned white and it became difficult to breathe.

"That's a lie" flatly from Alex.

"What?" Derek couldn't believe this was his sister speaking, not again.

"That's not the truth about me or Alex," said Meredith quietly, gripping Derek's hand hard under the table, "Why would you make up such a thing?"

"What a little liar you are. I guess it goes along with all your other sterling characteristics, like sleeping around. You left with him, and later your car was still parked next to Addison's in the lot. Where else did you go?" Nancy could only see her own point of view and her own twisted logic.

Before anyone else could react, Claire and Siobhan entered the fray by pulling their chairs to the table and squeezing in. Izzie stood behind Meredith with a hand on her shoulder glaring at McDreamy's McBitchy sister.

"Nancy, you are way off base. What is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Siobhan confronted her. Nancy glowered at her sister and her lip trembled.

"Nancy, Derek and Meredith joined us for breakfast at four o'clock this morning. They were together last night at Meredith's home," Claire shook her head in confusion at Nancy, "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Meredith was with me, Nancy. Why do you persist in this persecution? Addison isn't with me any more. I've explained it to you. What is wrong with you?" asked Derek, angry and baffled.

"It's not about you, Dr. Shepherd, or Meredith. It's about her – Nancy," said Izzie firmly, after observing Nancy and Kathleen, "Your sister, Kathleen, knows what the problem is, but she won't say."

Everyone's eyes turned to Kathleen, who turned beet red and looked at the table.

"You said all the way here that 'Shepherds don't divorce'," said Claire slowly, astutely, "How are you and Dave getting along?"

"Because your behavior and accusations aren't about Derek and Meredith at all, are they?... They're about Dave and... there's someone else, isn't there?" declared Siobhan.

Maeve gasped in shock as her second daughter's face crumbled. She was already embarrassed by the public display her daughters were putting on. Nancy's husband, Dave, was having an affair? This wasn't the time or the place to air dirty family laundry.

"Yes!" Nancy spat, "Dave's always had his little popsies on the side. I've known for... ever." Kathleen gripped her hand, "Now he says he wants to marry one. Something about true love. Bah! The little trollop is pregnant!" she viciously turned on Meredith, "Are you pregnant, you little tramp? Is that why Derek left Addison?"

"Nancy, stop! I won't have any more of this. I didn't say anything all these years because of the confidentiality a psychiatrist must keep. But now that you have opened the door, I have to tell you that you have let your pain over Dave turn into cruelty towards other people. You are projecting Dave and his girlfriends onto Derek and Meredith. It's not the same thing. Leave them alone or you'll find yourself without a brother. Derek has made that clear!" Kathleen, the psychiatrist in the family, said.

"Nancy," Derek knew what infidelities felt like. He couldn't help but be sorry for his sister, "Nancy, I'm sorry Dave hurt you. We all thought you and Dave were great."

"Yeah, like you and Addison?" Nancy couldn't take all the eyes anymore, "I'm going back to the hotel," she said, her face turned to stone, "I'll take a cab," she scraped back and made for the door.

When no one moved, Meredith urged Derek, "Go after her Derek, she needs you. She feels all alone and humiliated. Help her."

Derek went after Nancy after giving Meredith a swift kiss on her mouth. He tilted his head significantly at her while looking at Karev. Alex inclined his head in affirmation. Meredith wouldn't be 'alone' with the family while Derek took care of Nancy.

Mr. Sandage stood and offered Maeve his hand. "I have the rest of lunch free. Perhaps, you'd walk with me. I'll show you around," he said to her, taking mercy on her bewildered, lost state. She joined him and the two walked slowly away.

Meredith excused herself, followed by Alex. George, Izzie and Cristina finished eating, discussing what had just happened, and went back to work. Siobhan and Claire sat talking to their oldest sister about this latest turn of events, thinking they should have known it wasn't just menopausal hormones or Derek's divorce that had Nancy so messed up.

o-o-o

"Nancy, Nancy!" Derek called his sister.

"Oh go away, Derek, back to your little girlfriend. I hope you're very happy. Don't worry about me, I'll shut up now." Nancy said between clenched teeth trying hard not to break down into sobs. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry over Dave ever again.

"Nancy, in here," Derek guided her by the elbow into an unused social service's office, "Nancy, I'm so sorry you're so hurt. I know what that feels like."

"I don't want to talk about it. And, no, you don't. Addison slept with Mark, sure. Dave's been sleeping with his students for twenty seven years!" Nancy contradicted herself, crazy over her university professor husband's perversity, "You don't know what it is like, or you wouldn't be flaunting that girl around."

"Nancy, please stop. I'm not Dave and Meredith is no popsie. You've always been so good to me over the years, especially when we were growing up. What can I do for you now? Nancy, I love you," Derek touched her arm and her inner dam broke. She sobbed harsh ugly tears. Derek opened his arms to her and let her find a haven against his chest.

"Derek, I'm in my fifties," Nancy tried to speak coherently through her tears, "I'm not going to advance any further in my job. I have no friends, because I haven't trusted anyone except my sisters around my husband. I still have three teenagers and one preteen to finish raising. Dave and I are in debt. What am I supposed to do if he leaves me?" Nancy's pain finally poured out.

"Nancy, it sounds like you've been in trouble for a really long time. You know what? Shepherds do divorce. I'm not proud of it, but I did. It's time for you to throw that bastard out on his ear. I know it's hard. I'll help you financially with the kids. Addison gave me the brownstone in New York. I imagine a brownstone on Central Park will get between eight and ten million. We'll sell it and money just won't be an issue for you or your kids again." Derek promised.

"Mom and the girls will help you raise those kids. You can always move closer to them. And Nancy, if you hate your job, quit, or change it. The brownstone sale will let you do what you want. It is time you thought of yourself and not just of everyone else. Friends – well you'll make new friends when you dump Dave and start feeling happier about yourself and your life." Derek smiled gently at his sister as her tears gradually quieted.

"Nancy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last year when you needed me. You and I are too prideful, you know?" Nancy snorted at that through the last of her tears.

"Are you saying we have some things in common? Yeah all the rotten stuff – pride, divorce, pride. Okay, I guess I feel better," she said shakily, "Derek are you sure about that girl? Really sure?"

"Meredith? Yes, Nancy, I'm happier now than I've ever been. Meredith and I belong together," Derek affirmed.

"Are you going to marry her?" Nancy asked, sniffling into a tissue.

"Yes, one day." Derek looked into the future and smiled his happily ever after smile.

o-o-o

_**Please review.**_

**  
**


	19. Mama Mia

**Acts of Love**

**Chapter 19: Mama Mia**

Mr. Sandage escorted Mrs. Shepherd around the hospital. He arranged to get off early from his split shift so he could spend more time with her. The poor woman was at a complete loss. Her family was a good family, as far as he could see, but it was affected by all the problems every other family had. It wasn't perfect. The lady needed to give up that illusion.

Yes, all her children were doctors. That was something she was justifiably proud of. Especially since their father had passed on when her son was still a child. Yet, they were all still people and they made mistakes – sometimes very large mistakes. Dr. Shepherd's family had made a mistake about Dr. Grey. Mr. Sandage was going to straighten out at least this one member of the family.

He asked Mrs. Shepherd if she would give consent to his escort for the day. She looked into his wise eyes and felt relieved to have the company of a contemporary. He asked her to accompany him to Roseridge to meet two very important people.

o-o-o

"This is Dr. Grey, Mrs. Shepherd. She is the young Dr. Grey's mother," said Mr. Sandage, "Dr. Grey and I met here, you know. She helped me find work at Grace."

Maeve looked uncomfortably around her. Mr. Sandage served both Ellis and Maeve tea. "It's all right. She's having a fair day. My Lorraine isn't. The nurse took her back to her room. I'll visit with her later."

"Dr. Grey was diagnosed more than five years ago with early onset Alzheimer's. Dr. Meredith Grey has been taking care of her ever since. It is very hard." said Mr. Sandage, his eyes full of the pain of care giving a chronically ill family member for years, "At least Lorraine was in her sixties when she was diagnosed. She had over twenty more good years than Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Burton, suction! Suction now, not ten minutes from now," said Dr. Grey sharply.

"Yes, ma'am," said Mr. Sandage to her.

"Dr. Grey was one of the foremost surgeons in the world at one point. She worked for the World Health Organization of the United Nations," he told Mrs. Shepherd proudly, "You see, our Dr. Grey will be as good a surgeon as her mother one day. She works over eighty hours per week and still she makes time to visit here three or four times a week. She's good to her mother when a lot of people would turn their backs or would find it too painful to visit."

"Dr. Grey, this is Mrs. Shepherd. She knows Meredith," Mr. Sandage told Ellis.

"Meredith? Do you know her? She worries me. She had to climb that dumb mountain. What was that about? Who knows the mind of a sixteen year old?" Ellis rambled, "The boarding school may not have been a very good idea."

"Dr. Grey, Meredith, your daughter, is dating Derek. They've been to see you together. This is Derek's mother," Mr. Sandage refilled Maeve's teacup.

"Derek? Dating Meredith? Meredith, who?" Ellis was confused again. Maeve couldn't help feeling compassion for her and for Meredith.

Mr. Sandage smiled at Mrs. Shepherd and asked Dr. Grey to talk about some of her early trips to Europe. She lucidly and charmingly spoke about Europe with the two of them for over an hour. They could almost forget her infirmity. Then she plunged back into a more confused state and drifted away into space.

"Come, I want to show you something else," said Mr. Sandage, helping Maeve out to the car.

"Dr. Grey must have been magnificent when she was well," said Mrs. Shepherd.

"Ellis Grey is amazing, isn't she? She raised Meredith alone from the time she was five. Dr. Meredith Grey went to Dartmouth, to medical school, you know? She could have gone anywhere to med school and for her surgical residency. I happen to know that when your son and his previous wife reunited, Dr. Grey tried to give up her residency here. She was accepted all over the country, again, which is a miracle. It is very difficult to switch. She had acceptances from Harvard and Johns-Hopkins and Cedars-Sinai. But, Chief Webber said no, he wouldn't release her from her contract. She was exemplary, he said. She's smart and well educated," Mr. Sandage bragged about Meredith as if he were her birth father.

"Mr. Sandage, why are you telling me all this? Forgive me, but I don't understand your connection to all this," Maeve was genuinely asking for clarity. She was coming to respect Mr. Sandage.

"I worked for forty two years as an engineer at Boeing. I was always a good provider. I supported my family and put three kids through college. I thought the insurance and retirement I had would set me for life," Mr. Sandage sighed at his own naivety.

"Then Lorraine became ill. It came on slowly at first and then horrifically fast. I had no choice but to place her in Roseridge. It's one of the best Alzheimer facilities in the Pacific northwest. The bills ate up everything. Lorraine has Alzheimer's and has had two bouts of cancer on top of it," he grimaced at the memory.

"Yes, I remember when my husband got sick and died. It was devastating," Mrs. Shepherd frowned in memory.

"Dr. Grey was there for us. She would come in the night after she'd worked forty eight hours straight and sit with me. She listened. I never had to ask her. She always just gave her best," Mr. Sandage smiled at Maeve inviting her to see Dr. Grey in a different light, "She's a doctor who saves lives and has a heart, just like Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Montgomery and all your daughters."

"I needed to go back to work, but no one would hire me at my age. Don't tell anyone, I'm seventy seven. I can pass for seventy, I know, good genes," he gave Maeve a boyish, utterly charming grin, "I didn't want to ask my sons or grandsons for help. Dr. Grey understood that. She helped me get the job at Seattle Grace. It has flexible part-time hours. I work mainly at night so I can spend days with Lorraine. It gives me enough extra cash to tide me over and I don't have to be young to do the work."

Maeve Shepherd listened intently. Mr. Sandage knew a very unexpected side of Meredith. Maeve was trying to reconcile the things she'd heard from Addison via Nancy with the things she was hearing from Mr. Sandage. Gradually, her perceptions were shifting.

"You speak of Dr. Grey as if she were your daughter," Maeve said softly, asking an unspoken question.

"I wish she were. Her father abandoned her when she was five. I don't know how he did that. She's a treasure," Mr. Sandage's love for the girl showed in his voice.

He pulled into a parking spot and held the door for Maeve. She noticed they were back at Seattle Grace. Mr. Sandage told her there was something she needed to see here and if they were very lucky it would happen. He led the way into the busy hospital to a secluded section she'd never seen before.

Mr. Sandage quietly opened the door to the chapel and ushered Maeve in. Maeve crossed herself and sat with Mr. Sandage in a back pew. No one else was in the chapel except a petite blue figure playing the stand up piano to the right of the altar. Her back was to them. Beautiful music poured from her practiced hands. She played the church music of the ages, Bach followed by Handel, followed by Schubert. It was glorious and telling. The girl played with poignancy and strength, beauty and resiliency. Heart and mind, art and science, swirled together until they were indistinguishable from each other.

"Listen to her heart, Mrs. Shepherd, you'll hear why your son loves her. Maybe you could learn to love her a little too," Mr. Sandage whispered to Maeve as he ushered her out before Meredith could see them, "She always plays at this time of day now. She should be sleeping, her shortest shift is twelve hours, but I guess she needs music more." He led her onto an elevator.

"Your son is a smart man, a great man, he chose Dr. Grey. He loves Dr. Grey."

"You're saying I should trust Derek's judgment – even if he divorced, or moved, or lives in a wilderness." Maeve said slowly.

Mr. Sandage smiled and nodded, "Those things only seem odd to you. To other people, New York is the last place they'd want to live. The wilderness is beautiful and what he needs at this point in his life. As for his previous wife, no one can know what goes on between two people except for those two people. People on the outside of a marriage can't judge a marriage."

"Mom? Mr. Sandage? What... ?" Derek joined them in the elevator.

"Mr. Sandage has been a great help today, Derek. Will you be able to take tomorrow off to spend with us? We're leaving the day after tomorrow and I want a day with no discord between us. Meredith is invited too, of course." Mr. Sandage winked at Derek, when he looked stunned by his mother's turn around.

"I took the day, but Meredith just came back from sick leave. She'll have to work," Derek said.

"Sick leave? What was wrong with her?" Both men were gratified to hear concern in her voice.

"She had an appendectomy last week," Derek explained.

"Derek! And you were all over her ...!" Derek's mom was indignant now for a different reason, "Derek, you weren't a gentleman! You should have waited for her to get well!" Maeve was in full protective mode, this time over Meredith instead of against her.

_How had Mr. Sandage managed that,_ Derek wondered.

"Mom! It was about nine or ten days. We were fine. Meredith was fine," Derek tried not to laugh at the fire in his mom's eyes or the knowing masculine look old Mr. Sandage was giving him. He felt like he was sixteen all over again. Somehow Meredith's friend had bonded with his mom and turned her up sweet. Not an easy task! He leaned down and bussed his mom's powdered cheek.


	20. The Bathtub

**Acts of Love**

**Chapter 20: The Bathtub**

The warm water was soft with soap bubbles. Derek shook the wet black curls out of his face. His wet shoulders and arms gleamed in the beautiful light of over twenty pillar candles, all burning at different heights on the uneven shelving between the old-fashioned claw-footed bathtub and the wall. Meredith sat deep in the tub, with her back against his chest breathing in the flowery air. She rolled her head against his shoulder to smile up at him.

"You're going to smell like flowers," she commented idly to her lover in her soft musical voice, as she mounded soap bubbles in front of her. Her dark honey hair was piled to the back of her head with long tendrils escaping to curl in the hot humidity against her face and throat.

"Mm, yeah I am," he languidly kissed the line of her glowing alabaster shoulder all the way up her steamy neck to her ear lobe. He teased it erotically with his tongue. Hot shivers danced over her sensitive skin. Meredith loved Derek in this intense lover mode. She knew he was focused solely on her and nothing else. It made her feel loved and very, very feminine to have all his hot masculine attention. She moaned softly as he nibbled her ears and swirled his velvet tongue in the whorls of her ears.

Derek lathered her breasts, cupping them in his hands, lifting their weight and gently squeezing. He lightly rubbed his thumbs over her dark pink nipples. His view over her shoulder was breathtaking. Meredith covered his hands with her own, arching into them. He hugged her to him, loving the feel of her slick soapy back against his chest and her soft sexy breasts under his hands. He smiled as her nipples played peekaboo with him through the suds.

He surrounded her, his shoulders and chest dwarfing hers. He'd been weight lifting and his muscles were heavy and well defined. Derek's arms were also cut with muscle. He wrapped one arm up across her chest, holding her at the best angle to nuzzle her neck. The other dropped and he caressed her tummy, playing with her belly ring and tickling his fingers into her dark feminine vee, finding her most sensitive spot.

His legs were long and hard surrounding hers. She rubbed her foot up and down his hair roughened leg stimulating her sensitive arch and tickling her toes. She held his arm across her chest with both hands and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. The feel of his muscular body enveloping hers from her face to her feet was a powerful aphrodisiac. Meredith's eyes closed as she gave into temptation and let Derek support her full weight. She was engulfed in rising sensation.

Her thighs parted and she rested her knees against the sides of the tub, open to his touch. Derek slid one hand fully into her feminine notch while catching her panting mouth in a hot, luscious kiss. Derek stroked slowly and surely between her thighs with seductive fingers. Her upper body twisted back so she could plunge her tongue more deeply against his. Her mouth tasted so hot and sweet, he couldn't get enough. He drove his tongue into the hot honey of her mouth over and over revving both of them to a breathless fever pitch. His fingers stroked in time with his tongue. Finally, Meredith reluctantly turned her head away to catch her breath. And then lost it again, caught between two points of ecstasy as he caressed her turgid nipple and clitoris with the same motion, arms wrapped around her, mouth pressed to her temple.

Derek kissed her soft cheek and then dipped his head to kiss up the side of her neck, pausing to blow hot kisses into her sweet ear and then nibble his way around it's rim. Meredith shivered and moaned deep in her throat, caught midway between heat and ticklish giggles. His belly tightened and rippled in anticipation at the sound. She pressed her head back and writhed against him, panting. His body was hard and ready, throbbing with need.

"Meredith... mm... Mer...," he switched to nibble and kiss her other ear, again sending hot chills through her system, "I want to make love to you here, now."

"Mm yes, make love to me, Derek," Meredith was already lost in a wonderland of sensation. She trailed her fingernails up and down his thighs adding more fuel to his hot inner fire.

"You're going to have to raise up pretty girl, so I can use a condom." His voice was lower than it's normal timbre, almost harsh with need. He helped lift her up.

"Okay," Meredith knelt on her knees gripping the rolled edge of the deep tub. Derek put on a condom and handed Meredith a folded towel to cushion the edge. He knelt behind her and gripped her small hips, pulling her back as he pushed forward. His velvet tip just entered her exquisite heat. He paused, erotically tormenting them both.

"Derek! Please!" Meredith rocked back against him almost wailing his name in need. Her hands clutched and kneaded the edge. It was slightly awkward at first finding the best position, but since both were trembling with desire they managed. Derek moved very gently back and forth easing his way in through her tight muscles. He groaned with pleasure when he was finally sheathed to the hilt. He paused again, savoring the wet, hot, tight feel of her. Meredith cried his name impatiently again. He answered her by slowly stroking in and out of her, deep and hard. The sensations rocketing through his body made him sweat and clench with heat. Water sloshed around their thighs, but the tub was so deep it didn't matter. It just added another layer to the depth of their mutual pleasure.

Meredith was supported by Derek's hands on her hips, framing her and holding her steady for his hard body. Her union with Derek made her feel happy and bubbly and light. Feelings that weren't easily there for her in the past. He filled her and rocked back and filled her again in a slow, steady rhythm. Her world, not just her body was filled with him. Meredith's body felt racked with pleasure, yet her peak was elusive. He kept her balanced just below the summit simmering in ecstatic joy. She gave soft cries with his every thrust. She needed more.

_Please, more. Derek!_

He let his own pleasure stretch out until he expanded out of body. He felt at one with universal energies that danced behind his eyelids in joyous colors. The hair stood up on his arms and legs and the nape of his neck. And he could not possibly be harder or thicker than he was at this moment. He knew he had to stop and switch positions for her, but just this once, it was tough to be a gentleman. He indulged himself for another minute by rhythmically stroking her internally, while he caressed his hands over her beautiful candlelit body from her shoulders to her hips and back again. His palms soothed down her sides and then around her belly and up over her breasts, glorying in her smooth feminine softness, his hips never faltering his fervid rhythm.

"Derek...," Meredith gasped in ecstatic pleading.

"Okay, baby, easy now, easy." He slowed and then eased out of her trembling body over her moaned protests. Both of them were almost desperate for their physical culmination. He stepped out of the tub onto thick cotton mats and towels. His body shuddered with need. Meredith couldn't stand or climb out. She hugged her shivering hot body and rocked back and forth on her knees. "Come on, sweet girl," Derek lifted his lover out of the tub and onto the mats.

She collapsed bonelessly onto the floor and held her arms up to him, silently pleading. Her lips were stung raspberry red and her cheeks flushed deep pink. Her eyes were mysterious, liquid pools of blue-green flecked with a true green. Her body was wet and steamy warm from the bath and his attentions. He followed her down, covering her and uniting them again as her arms amorously wrapped around his back and head. She hungrily kissed him aching for more, more, more of him. He spread his knees a little and raised up on his elbows to give himself purchase to plunge hotly, over and over into her tight depths. He angled up her body so that she had friction and pressure exactly where she needed them for maximum pleasure.

Meredith skyrocketed with delight. She fisted her hands into his mane of silky wet curls holding him close. She couldn't imagine ever letting him go again. The hard strength of his body and the width of his shoulders dominated her. She cradled him with her utterly receptive body, cherishing him.

"I love you, Derek," she whispered into his mouth as he kissed her again, "I love you." She needed to say the words. She was overwhelmed with love for him. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. The words mattered.

"Meredith, I love you too, sweet girl," Derek whispered back to her, kissing her perfumed throat and tasting salt tears. He licked the tears from her skin and gently kissed her eyes. At his words she tipped over into erogenous release. Her body clamped down on his as every muscle tensed in ecstasy. That was it for Derek. His liquid fire poured into her as he covered her mouth with his, muffling her scream. His body convulsed and was spent. Meredith gradually relaxed and slipped into limp unconsciousness.

Time stood still again for them. Meredith wasn't sure if she'd fainted or slept. Either way she felt completely crumpled into the floor. His weight, so sweet during their lovemaking, had grown too much and was crushing her even though he was lying partially off of her.

"Derek," she whispered against his jaw, kissing him gently, "Derek."

"Hm mm?" he semi-answered her. He linked his fingers with hers and cuddled closer. She never would have guessed he was a cuddler and a snuggler when she first met him.

"You're too heavy, Derek. You have to move," she tapped his shoulder.

"No...," he groaned, even as he rolled off her, "don't wanna."

"Baby," she teased lightly, after taking a deep breath into her squashed chest, "little whiner boy."

"You're full of sass for someone who just fainted from my sexual prowess," he bragged, still halfway out of it.

"I didn't faint, I was resting my eyes. Besides, you weren't the only one involved in our lovemaking as I recall, Mister," she proclaimed haughtily. He thought she did a very good job of it, especially for someone lying naked on the bathroom floor.

He turned on his side and propped his head on his hand and bent elbow, "Admit it," he taunted her sexily, "you love me and think I'm great." He tickled her gently in a mock threat. He wouldn't let her squirm away from him.

"No, you're arrogant and you like to brag... aah! Derek!" he tickled her for real in punishment.

"You know what to do. Adore me, go ahead!" he grinned at her, teasing her, silly with love.

"Okay, okay, you're great, fabulous, fantastic," he kissed her sweet face after every word she added, so she kept looking for more, "wonderful, remarkable, sensational, far out," she laughed softly, encouraging him, "you're overwhelming, stupendous, superb, mm, kingly, top dog, mm, megawatt, over the top, mm, out of sight, terrific, mm..." she lost her thoughts as his kisses found their way to her mouth. Derek leisurely showed her how much he adored her with every perfect, loving kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful girl." Derek sat up and pulled her into his lap hugging his precious love to him. He was overwhelmed now with heartfelt gratitude for his second chance with her.

"Derek, I do adore you," Meredith said with her heart in her eyes, all teasing set aside as she hugged him back. She realized that she was truly happy. When she was with him everything was worth it.

ooo

Derek and Meredith shared the couch in front of the television. He'd thrown on a pair of soft, comfortable sweat pants and a dark blue short-sleeved thermal cotton Henley. Meredith curled contentedly against her lover in soft stretch work-out capris and a dark green thermal shirt similar to his. The house was chilly so they snuggled together under a beautiful old log cabin quilt, hand stitched by Meredith's great grandmother. They watched a DVD of a romantic comedy called "Something New" which actually _was_ both romantic and funny, a rarity.

Derek cuddled his girl close and rested his face against her soft, flower scented hair. He felt completely sated, body, heart and spirit. The last time they'd made love was days ago in his trailer when they'd been interrupted by his family. Meredith had been a little embarrassed and gun shy since then. Derek actually had to persuade her into the tub tonight when usually she was as eager as he. His family flew out tomorrow and part of her wanted to wait until they were gone from Seattle before she chanced making love to him again. She seemed to think his mom and sisters would know if she did anything with Derek and burst in on them again. Like his mom had x-ray vision or something... come to think of it, his mom did have x-ray vision or something. When he was a kid he never got away with anything.

He'd spent the day with the girls. They'd actually had a great time touring and shopping in Seattle. They appreciated the museum of local native art and culture and the modern music culture on the streets. Most of all they got to spend time with him. Something he had refused them petulantly, he admitted now, for a year. He was special to all of them, youngest, and the only boy in a bevy of girls. Plus he was the spitting image of their beloved father. Derek was their link to their dad. He left them at their hotel in time to pick Meredith up at the hospital when her shift ended at five.

Stevens and O'Malley were in the kitchen sharing a pizza. They'd finished later than Mer. Meredith and Derek could hear them softly wrangling over their day. The sound didn't bother them. It had become the sound of home.

Meredith started when the phone rang. She was surprised again when it was Mr. Sandage calling to request permission to stop by for an hour with Derek's mom and Siobhan and Claire. She hesitated, looking at Derek.

"Let me let you talk directly to Derek, Mr. Sandage," she said.

"My dear, we don't want to visit Derek, although he is welcome to join us, we want to visit you," Mr. Sandage said calmly.

"Well...," Meredith had no idea what to say.

"Please don't worry, Dr. Grey, it will be fine, I promise," Mr. Sandage assured her.

"Okay... I guess, it's okay," she finally consented, and then she nearly panicked when he said they'd be there in fifteen minutes. How was she supposed to change and put makeup on in fifteen minutes? Plus she had to clean the house. Her house mates had probably made a mess in the kitchen. Derek's mother already had such a poor opinion of her, Meredith didn't want to compound it with a messy house. She ran into the kitchen to order Izzie and George to clean up. Both of them looked around the immaculate kitchen and then stared at her in surprise.

"Uh, Mer, did you hit your head or something?" asked George.

"What's up, Mer?" Izzie asked.

"Derek's mother and Siobhan and Claire will be here in fifteen, no fourteen minutes! Help me clean the house! I look terrible. Why do I always look terrible in front of _her!" _Meredith wailed to them and wrung her hands, "I'm going upstairs to change!" She whirled around and banged into a solid embrace.

"No, pretty girl, you're not going anywhere. Come back to the couch with me. I missed you when you jumped away like that," Derek spoke softly to her.

"Derek, I have to...," Meredith tried to explain.

"No, Meredith. You're beautiful always. No matter what. Come here with me," he drew her back to their nest on the couch, leaving Izzie and George to clear away the remains of their dinner.

"Derek...," she tugged against his grip.

"Meredith, sit down," He pulled her down next to him again and spread the quilt over them.

"I have a few pet names for you. Have you noticed?" he continued when she shyly nodded, "I call you my pretty girl and my beautiful girl because that is exactly what you are and you don't know it. You think Addison is beautiful and perfect and you're not. Your low self-image in this area doesn't let you see the truth about your delicate, refined beauty."

Derek took a deep breath and hugged her close, "I don't think you've been praised enough in your life. It seems like someone was always there to criticize you rather than compliment you. You are my _faerie_ queen when you dress in _couture_ gowns and dance along the floor so lightly when you walk. You are my sweet girl when I'm overwhelmed with happiness that I'm with you. You understand and acknowledge the dark side of your character all the time, but you can barely see how sweet and loving and gentle you are. The light side of your being is worth recognizing, Meredith. It is partially why you became a doctor."

"So, no, Meredith, I won't let you panic like this. You are absolutely beautiful, just as you are. You don't need to change one thing! Not for my mother, not for me. Not one, I mean it." his face had grown stern, and his dark blue eyes had deepened to indigo with intensity.

"Derek, I...," Meredith's heart was melting. He held her under his protective arm again and smiled into her lovely sea green eyes.

"Meredith," Izzie said softly from the armchair she'd chosen after wiping down the kitchen table, "You should look in the mirror sometime. Alex is right. You have beautiful genie eyes that don't need enhancement. Your complexion is like fine porcelain. You have a cute, delicate figure. You can wear whatever you want. And right now, after you've been with Derek, you are glowing with happiness, which has to be the best beautifier ever."

"Can you tell? Can you tell that Derek and I...," horrified, Meredith forgot everything else they'd said to her when she thought Mrs. Shepherd could tell she'd made love to Derek again.

"Sh, sweetie, she means when you and I have obviously spent time together here on the couch," he glared significantly at Izzie.

"Of course that's what I meant, silly," she affirmed smiling. "Besides, Siobhan and Claire were nice and I think they like you. So don't worry, okay?" she went to answer the door when the bell rang.

Derek held Meredith still beside him until the people at the door saw them nestled comfortably together. Then he stood and greeted everyone. Meredith jumped to her feet and clasped her hands together, uncertain what to do. Drinks! Maybe she could waste fifteen minutes getting the drinks! Izzie offered that hospitality before she could open her mouth.

"Please, everyone, be seated," she waved a hand at the furniture. Maybe she'd breath easier if she sat. Then she was mortified that Derek took their jackets when she forgot.

Mr. Sandage smiled reassuringly at her. He could tell she was on tenterhooks. So he decided to gently ease the conversational door open while Izzie served drinks.

"Dr. Grey, Mrs. Shepherd specifically wanted me to bring her to see you one last time before she leaves. The girls thought it was a good idea too." Siobhan and Claire, both in their forties, grinned at being called girls by a man old enough to mean it.

Maeve looked around Meredith's well appointed home. She wasn't blind to the way the two of them had been cuddled together on the sofa when she came in. Her son was still making a point to her and possibly to his sisters. She was slower, now, she thought, but she was finally getting the picture. Meredith and Derek were a bona fide couple and they were going to stay that way. Maeve watched her son stroke his girlfriend's hair away from her face in a gentle caress, then cover her hands with his. He'd always been charming and kind, but he had never been as tender as he was to Meredith. She found herself liking this aspect of her son. Meredith appeared to bring out the best in him.

"Meredith, we're going home in the morning, so this is the last chance we have for me to speak with you in person. I want you to know that I still don't agree with divorce ever, and I still don't fully understand my son's choices, maybe I never will, but I also know none of that has anything to do with you. Nor is it my right to be so judgmental. I forgot that. I was so sure I was right, I forgot that."

Maeve sighed and looked older than her years. She looked uncertainly at Meredith. Mer sat frozen. She didn't know where to look. She was extremely uncomfortable and for some reason, sad. Meredith had no idea what she was supposed to say or do. She clasped Derek's hand in both of hers and glanced at him. He winked at her and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you that first day and for all the horrible things I said. We were all wrong. Mr. Sandage and Derek have made me see that I'd terribly prejudged you," Maeve paused to gather her thoughts.

"We're glad my brother has you, Meredith," said Claire, "He seemed happier today than I've seen him in years. He says it is because of you and the wilderness out here. Oh, and Kathleen would have come too, but she felt she needed to stay with Nancy, since she's in bed with a very bad headache – all the crying, I guess."

"Claire and I want to stay in touch with you, Meredith. Maybe gradually get to know each other through texts and emails and phone calls. We'd love to have you join Derek at our homes any time he would like to bring you on holiday," Siobhan smiled Derek's day is dawning smile and Meredith couldn't help but love Siobhan a tiny bit for her resemblance to Derek. She had his charm. A cold place inside of her began to thaw.

"Meredith, Derek loves you," Maeve said rather humbly, "Actually, Mr. Sandage does too. I can't help but want to love you because they love you. I'd like another chance with you. Please consider it. I know it is a little too soon now, but maybe later, alright?"

Meredith had instinctively gotten very still when Maeve spoke. She looked for the hidden traps her own mother would have strewn around, but couldn't find any. She checked for the snooty sarcasm that was typically Addison's and found none. She did recognize the rigid order of her old school mistresses, however they would never speak with the humility in Maeve's voice. Everyone in the room waited with almost bated breath for Meredith's decision. And it was her decision. Derek had already chosen her over his family if that was how it had to be.

"Alright," Meredith said slowly, a mixture of emotions twisting her gut.

"Thank you, dear," Derek's mom breathed, "We'll be going now."

She stood and put her hands out to her son, "I love you. Be good to her. Promise me," tears came to her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and said he loved her too.

"Of course I'll take care of Meredith. She's my light," he said, "Call me when you get home, Mom, okay?" Derek kissed his sisters and helped them find their jackets and the door. Derek shook Mr. Sandage's hand, knowing full well that he'd been instrumental in changing Derek's mother's attitude.

Mr. Sandage nodded to him and to Meredith, who had stayed frozen by the sofa, "I'll see you at Grace, Dr. Grey."

Meredith silently waved to him and then collapsed on the couch when the door shut behind them. Derek laughed gently at her expression.

"You are my beautiful girl and I love you," he drew her to her feet for a full body hug and kiss.

_**Please review.**_

_**I went ahead and made what would have been "Acts" Chapter 21, Chapter 1 of a new story called "Dreams of Love". I am uploading it as I upload this. It is in Season 3 following directly after the last sub-story in "Acts". "Dreams" is basically "Acts" Part 2. I didn't want "Acts" to end up endlessly long and since I'm starting a new sub-story I thought this would be a good time to switch to a new story. Its genre is romance/angst rather than romance/drama.  
**_

_**I still am writing a Merek friendly third season based within the real third season. Readers don't have to read Acts first to read "Dreams" even though it follows "Acts" exactly. All the sub-stories can stand alone.**_

_**Thank you for all the support you've given my stories. samsolace**_


End file.
